Larmes de Verre
by Zephyy
Summary: Personne ne sait réellement ce que l'on a jusqu'à être en face de la peur de le perdre pour toujours. Roderich avait toujours aimé Gilbert, mais tout le monde a une limite; jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette discussion serait la dernière. -AustriaxPrussia- Yaoi -Traduction de la fic de Ludra-Jenova! Ce n'est PAS une tragédie.
1. Ma plus grande peur

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Ludra**•XxX

Oya! :3 Cette fic à été faite pour un échange pour le Fanfic Fest de Wandering Spirits. Un festival organisé par Physis et MeKaRy, pour les auteurs qui se sont joins à 4spirits (quelque chose comme fanfiction net mais qui n'existe plus °A°) et j'ai été invité à participer XDD. Et cette fic est pour Nancy-Hiwatari :3 héhéhéhé Toutes les fanfics du festival se trouve sur le blog, si vous voulez les lires vous êtes cordialement invités à visiter le blog! C'est ce lien: wanderingspirits(point)wordpress(point)com. Vous pouvez trouver ma fic là-bas, mais je la met ici aussi XDD héhéhéhé.

**Fiche de la fanfic:**

**Pour:** Nancy Hiwatari

**Auteur:** Ludra-Jenova

**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia; Autsria/Prussia (ici Autriche est seme ¬¬)

**Résumé:** Personne ne sait réellement ce que l'on a jusqu'à être en face de la peur de le perdre pour toujours. Roderich avait toujours aimé Gilbert, mais tout le monde à une limite. Jamais il ne s'imagina que cette discussion serait la dernière.

**Avertissements:** Yaoi, contient du sexe explicite, Mpreg, langage vulgaire, mort de personnage et violence –légèrement

**Base(s):** Musique! Ce sont les vidéos suggérées par Nancy pour me baser:

"What hurts the most" – Rascal Flatts  
"He's everything you want" – Vertical Horizon  
"Wrong" – Depeche mode  
"The pretender" – Foo Fighters  
"Haunted" – Taylor Swift

Et aussi les titres des chapitres sont des noms de chanson comme:

" My Worst Fear" - Rascal Flatts  
"Make you Happy" – Celine Dion  
"No strong enough"- Apocalyptica y Brent Smith of SHINEDOWN  
"My precious one" – Celine Dion  
"Never Surrender" – Skillet  
"Thank you for loving me" – Bon Jovi  
"I just wanna spend my life with you" - Yash Raj Films (pas vu la video mais la chanson est jolie °A°)

Donc! Elle est terminée, il y a seulement 9 chapitres et je les posterai petit à petit éhéhéhéh… Bien sûr, il y aura mention d'autres couples… mais pas beaucoup… enfin, j'en dit trop… je tombe de sommeil -_-…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

+:::+:::+**Symbologie**+:::+:::+

**"…paroles en gras…"**

Elles sont utilisées pour dire que le personnage parle.

'…_paroles en italique…'_

Elles sont utilisées pour dire que le personnage pense.

«…paroles…»

Se substituent aux guillemets et signifient que le mot à l'intérieur n'est pas tout à fait vrai ou pour mettre en valeur comme le ferait des guillemets.

_«…"…paroles en italique…"…»_

Elles signifient que la voix est éloignée ou qu'on ne sait pas d'où elle provient ni à qui elle appartient, donne aussi un ton de mysticisme à la prière.

MAJUSCULES

Elles sont utilisées pour signifier que le personnage lève la voix ou pour souligner un mot avec une forte tonalité.

+:::+:::+**Disclaimer**+:::+:::+*

Les personnages d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à leur propriétaire d'origine, cette fic et l'idée sont les seuls qui m'appartiennent, d'ailleurs c'est fait à but non lucratif et bien par fanatisme et plaisir personnel.

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Zephyy**•XxX

Bon bien, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais j'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration (et en plus tout ce que j'écrivais je trouvais ça nul alors… .) et comme je suis retombée dans une période d'Hetalia, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire j'allais traduire une fic et celle là me faisait très envie. Et puis au moins comme ça j'améliore un peu mon espagnol ^^

Donc comme dit plus haut, les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, cette fic appartient à Ludra-Jenova (la fic en version originale ici /s/7900138/1/ Lagrimas-de-Cristal) et moi je ne fais que traduire de l'espagnol au français! Voila tout est dit (pour le moment fufufu…)

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Profitez-en!

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…Personne ne sait réellement ce que l'on a vraiment jusqu'à être en face de la peur de le perdre à jamais…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**I**

**My worst Fear**  
_(Ma plus grande peur)_

La pièce était petite, bien organisée, les murs décorés et éclairs par une grande fenêtre, les rideaux laissaient passer la lumière nécessaire, laissant un certain mysticisme se mélanger à l'obscurité de la chambre. Là, il y avait une table au centre, avec deux assiettes; chacune occupée par une personne. L'une d'elles aux courts cheveux argents, aux yeux rougeoyants comme des rubis, tandis que l'autre aux cheveux brun foncés, un peu plus long et aux yeux brun comme des noisettes. Tous deux se regardaient en silence.

Roderich attendait que Gilbert parle. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et avec le sérieux avec lequel il le lui avait dit, ça devait être quelque chose de primordial.

Il y eut un moment sans qu'aucun ne prennent la parole. C'était peut-être une blague? Gilbert était là, s'il avait quelque chose à dire pourquoi mettait-il si longtemps? Et même, pourquoi était-il si nerveux?

Autriche le regardait intensément, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, sa patience était à bout.

**"Gilbert…"** commença-t-il, ne voulant pas perdre plus de son précieux temps avec…les bêtises de l'autre homme.

**"Je t'aime Roderich. "**

Le mot était sortit de lui-même, si doux, si beau… qu'il lui causa des frissons.

L'autre homme était silencieux, totalement en état de choc. Gilbert avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Une confession. Il s'attendait aux railleries, aux moqueries habituelles de l'argenté, tout!, sauf ça. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était perdu.

Il essaya de parler, mais quand il tenta d'articuler un mot, il fut coupé par un rire sardonique.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Le rire résonna dans toute la pièce. **"Je peux pas croire que tu y as cru!"** Il continua de rire, les larmes coulant de ses yeux**. "Tu devrais voir ta tête! T'étais complètement surpris! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ça a pas de prix! Ahahahahah."**

**"ASSEZ!"**

Il cria, la colère dans sa voix se fit entendre comme le grand coup qu'il donna sur la table. Gilbert s'arrêta instantanément.

**"COMMENT OSES-TU JOUER AVEC QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CA!"** Sa voix était sèche, brute et profonde. Une voix rarement entendue chez lui. Intimidante. **"J'en ai marre de tes stupidités Prusse!"** Sa était devenue empoisonnée. **"Tu penses que tu es génial à te moquer des sentiments, de l'amour? COMMENT OSES-TU UTILISER «JE T'AIME» POUR UNE BLAGUE!" **Son corps tremblait de rage. **"Mais que peut-on attendre de «QUELQU'UN» comme «TOI»." **Il frappa la table encore plus fort, surprenant le prussien. **"Seul quelqu'un d'aussi pourri que toi pouvait penser que cette blague serait formidable, mais bien sûr…seul un maudit bâtard insensible comme toi pouvait le croire."**

**"TAIS-TOI!"** Il grogna. **"Je..."**

**"TU QUOI?!"** Il le coupa. **"Tu n'as pas de sentiments."** Dit-il sardoniquement. **"VRAI! C'est pour ça que tu es seul, qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme TOI, TU NE VAUX RIEN, TU N'ES PLUS UN EMPIRE, PERSONNE NE TE SUPPORTE, PERSONNE NE T'AIME."**

**"AUTRICHE!"** Sa voix était cassée.

**"Tu es une ordure…"** Il le regarda, sa colère toujours présente. **"Il est tard, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique."** Cela dit, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit avant de s'arrêter. Sans se tourner il lui dit: **"Je ne veux plus te voir Prusse, parce que tu ne disparais pas simplement…"** Sa voix était froide. **"Ca serait mieux si tu mourrais, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, tu ne manquera à personne."**

Cela dit, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Sans pouvoir rien dire, Prusse observait la porte. Son corps tremblait, sa lèvre inférieure mordue dans une tentative d'étouffer ses sanglots, tandis que ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes cristallines. Ses beaux yeux rouges brillaient maintenant d'un éclat de tristesse, d'une douleur incomparable.

Le cri d'une âme brisée emplie l'atmosphère.

**"Pardonne-moi Roderich…pardonne-moi."**

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire… son âme était consumé par l'amertume, la misère. A la fin, il n'y avait pas de joie.

Seulement…une mauvaise fin.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Plus un cœur est vide, plus il pèse et plus la joie s'éloigne…**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

'_Comment oses-tu jouer avec quelque chose comme ça?!'_

Roderich continua sa marche précipitée, sans faire attention aux gens qui s'écrasaient sur son chemin.

Il voulait partir, s'éloigner tant qu'il le pouvait pour un moment, penser que quelqu'un l'aimait, pour vérifier que c'était une cruelle plaisanterie, une pour qui la croirait vraiment.

'_POURQUOI EST-IL UN CONNARD?!'_ Il ne comprenait pas la nécessité qu'avait Prusse d'humilier, de jouer des tours, de donner des ailes puis les couper.

Pour un instant, juste un instant…il avait cru que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il s'arrêta, les larmes voulaient couler de ses yeux mais sa colère ne le lui permettait pas. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en colère de sa vie; divers sentiments hantaient le cours de son existence, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses que cette colère. Gilbert savais d'avance ce qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds, et de quelque manière que ce soit il réussissait toujours à obtenir d'étranges réactions de se part. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Tournant brusquement à gauche, la solution à son mal être était là. Un bar.

Même s'il buvait occasionnellement, jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait atteint l'ivresse désirée; aujourd'hui serait le jour le plus sombre d'Autriche. Envoyer valser toutes ses valeurs, ses préjudices et ses sentiments. Il voulait oublier la douleur, même pour un instant; sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son corps brûlait, son esprit le tourmentait avec haine…il devait s'enivrer. Sans penser plus, il entra brusquement dans le bar.

Ses peines seraient noyées…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Qui a aimé avec passion, déteste avec fureur…**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Il sentait une étrange chaleur autour de son corps. Petit à petit son esprit s'éveilla malgré l'impression que tout tournait et la douleur forte et lancinante dans sa tête. Par inadvertance, en ouvrant les yeux, il commença à réaliser où il était.

C'était quelque chose de rembourrer, un lit; la chaleur qui l'entourait venait des couvertures qui recouvraient son corps. Il y avait une certaine place. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait perdu connaissance après avoir bu…il n'était pas habitué, et la vérité était qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était arrivé là ou si quelqu'un l'avait emmené.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme prévu le réveil était très ennuyeux, surtout que c'était la première fois.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce grâce aux rideaux, ce qui l'aida grandement. Sa vision était floue, il chercha immédiatement ses lunettes pour mieux voir. Il put finalement se rendre compte d'où il était, c'était sa chambre. Comment était-il arrivé là? Il n'en avait aucune idée et franchement, il ne se souciait pas de le savoir.

Il se leva du lit, se plaignant de douleur gênante dans son corps comme dans sa tête. Il avait besoin d'un café serré…il s'avança vers la porte mais s'arrêta à l'entente d'une voix.

_**«…"Je t'aime"…»**_

Surpris d'entendre ça, il se retourna. Rien. La pièce était vide.

'_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_

_**«…"Je t'aime…je t'ai toujours aimé"…»**_

_Il l'entendit de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le ton suave, de la tristesse ou peut-être…de la détresse et de la douleur…_

**"Gilbert?"** demanda-t-il.

En se concentrant, il reconnu la voix unique de l'argenté…maintenant la question était… Où était-il?

_**«…"Pardonne-moi pour tout."…»**_

Il était confus, la voix était si claire, comme si le jeune homme était là, cependant il parvint à réaliser que les phrases venaient de ses souvenirs. Apparemment il n'avait pas perdu toute sa conscience ou peut-être que tout faisait partie de son imagination, de son grand désir que ces paroles soient vraies.

_**«…"Je t'aime"…»**_

"Ce n'est pas vrai…" dit-il courageusement.

Les souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revinrent. La cruelle plaisanterie de Prusse, le retour de ses sentiments et cette haine pour l'argenté était présente une fois de plus. Peut-être exagérée, c'était absurde d'être à ce point en colère pour une insignifiance. Cependant, tout en essayant de se dire que peu importait, pour lui c'était une humiliation, piétiner ses sentiments, et même, complètement démontré, le manque d'amour de Gilbert pour lui… Il n'avait jamais espéré, cependant il n'aurait pas cru que le prussien le taquinerait de cette manière.

Tout à coup, une forte douleur à la tête le fit gémir. Un pâle souvenir lui vint à l'esprit, comme les mots de Gilbert qu'il ne comprenait pas; il pouvait voir la silhouette de quelqu'un dans le noir, peut-être le prussien –il n'était pas sûr-, à peine perceptible et si jeune, au-dessus de lui, lui prenant la main. Il prononça quelques mots mais il ne comprenait aucun d'eux.

"Ah, ma tête!" Il avait mal à essayer de comprendre ce souvenir.

Il était préférable d'oublier, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il suffisait de l'enfouir dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, qu'il ne revienne jamais. Pas la peine…Prusse ne méritait pas son amour.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'entendant, le châtain se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Devant lui, il y avait la personne la plus attendue. Hongrie lui sourit.

"Elizaveta." Dit-il presque dans un murmure, heureux de la voir.

"Roderich!" Elle s'approcha de lui. "Tu ne devrais pas te lever." Reprit-elle. "Comment peux-tu t'enivrer tant…!" Elle s'arrêta lorsque l'autrichien la prit dans ses bras, surprise.

"Elizaveta…merci Dieu, c'est toi…je suis si heureux…de te voir." Un sourire orna son visage.

Sans comprendre très bien le pourquoi d'une telle attitude elle lui rendit son étreinte.

"Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Rody, surtout en voyant que tu vas bien." Elle rie. "Tout va bien."

"Oui…maintenant tout va bien." Dit-il, plus pour lui-même.

Le passé était le passé il était temps de repartir et de recommencer. Devant lui il y avait quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un…qui se souciait de lui.

Prusse était dans l'oubli…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**L'amour ne s'oublie jamais, il se cache juste en attendant de réapparaître…**

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Deux mois s'était écoulés. Comme prévu de quelqu'un du rang d'Autriche, sa vie continua sans grands changements. Elizaveta était devenue de plus en plus impatiente de consolider leur relation. Dans son esprit, la jeune femme était devenue la seule qui valait des combats et qui méritait pleinement son amour.

Depuis son altercation avec Prusse, il n'avait plus entendus parler de lui. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Quand il voyait d'autres pays il refusait catégoriquement de parler de l'argenté. A la simple entente de son nom, son visage devenait sombre, son attitude froide et il se conduisait en despote pour qui avait osé en parler. Il avait même effrayé Russie. Par conséquent, personne ne parlait du prussien en face de lui.

La journée était calme, parfaite pour jouer une belle mélodie sur son cher piano. Ça serait l'idéal, cependant Roderich était dans son bureau, lisant plusieurs rapports de son chef comme de ses habitants. Il était en retard dans l'information, les projets et sur toute la paperasse. Tout ça grâce à Gilbert. Seul l'argenté causait des ravages, des problèmes et des conflits, ainsi qu'un désordre qui lui nuisait grandement.

'…_Gilbert…'_

Il n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis un moment. Comme aux autres, il s'était interdit toute mention de son nom ou de référence au prussien. Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts –comme prévu-, l'homme réussissait toujours à se faufiler, mais pas à s'imposer.

La haine s'était un peu calmée, au moins il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments et peut-être créer une possible relation avec Hongrie, ça l'avait aidé à faire disparaître le désir de le voir.

Si l'homme était encore immature, désagréable et insensible, il valait mieux ne rien savoir de lui. Prusse était mort pour lui.

Soudainement, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

**"Entrez."** Dit-il sans quitter des yeux ses papiers.

La porte s'ouvrit, derrière elle émergea une haute silhouette, quelqu'un qui ne venait pas le voir souvent.

**"Ludwig."** S'exclama-t-il. **"C'est surprenant de te voir ici, que…?"** Il arrêta sa question en voyant le visage grave de l'autre homme, encore plus que la normale. Il pouvait voir ses yeux rouges et gonflés. **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"**

**"Roderich…mon frère…"** Sa voix était rauque.

L'inquiétude disparue immédiatement d'Autriche qui prit alors un visage froid.

**"Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir quoi que ce soit de ton frère Allemagne."** Dit-il sèchement.

**"M-mais Rode-…"**

**"Non."** Il le coupa. **"J'ai clairement dit que je ne voulais rien savoir de lui."** Il croisa les bras. **"Je ne veux pas être impoli mais si tu es venu seulement pour ça…tu peux partir, je ne désir pas continuer d'en parler."** Cela dit il saisi ses papiers pour reprendre sa lecture.

**"Mais Autriche!"** Il grogna d'indignation. **"Tu dois savoir que-..."**

**"NON!"** Il frappa le bureau, surprenant le blond. **"Je ne veux «RIEN» savoir de lui, retient et vas-t-en Allemagne…MAINTENANT!"**

**"Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté!"**

**"J'emmerde Prusse!"** Dit-il. **"Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sur ce maudit bâtard égocentrique!"**

**"Mon frère n'est pas un bâtard Autriche!"**

**"Tu es son frère, tu ne sais pas réellement son véritable visage."**

**"Parce que je le suis, je le connais mieux que personne et il n'est pas ce que tu dis!"** Retoqua-t-il, les yeux chargés de colère.

**"Allemagne…"** Il remonta ses lunettes. **"Nos pays ont une bonne entente, une union commerciale et une alliance, par respect pour nos intérêts je te le demande gentiment, fous-le camp."** Il le regarda intensément. **"Je n'aime pas du tout Prusse…pour moi s'il pouvait mourir."**

Allemagne serra les dents, ses mains tremblaient sous la fureur qu'avaient provoquée les paroles acides de l'aristocrate.

**"Tu peux te réjouir Autriche, parce que mon frère vient de réaliser ta volonté."** Sa voix était grave. Il avait du mal à se retenir et à ne pas frapper le châtain.

**"Quoi?"** Il était abasourdit par les mots du blond. **"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"** Son agressivité décroît, remplacée par une véritable surprise.

**"Qu'il a accompli ton souhait."** Sa voix était sèche. **"Mon frère…Gilbert…"** Il déglutit, son regard s'adoucit. **"…vient de mourir."**

Roderich était choqué d'entendre ces mots. Son esprit était vide, il ne pouvait pas enregistrer le message, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas. Son corps était tendu et cloué par une forte douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché la poitrine, si profondément, si intensément.

**"Tu es surpris?"** Maintenant c'était au tour de Ludwig de le mépriser. **"Je croyais que tu emmerdais mon frère."**

Il ne dit rien, encore sous le choc. Dans son esprit tourbillonnait des souvenirs de l'argenté, les moments partagés avec lui, des plus heureux aux plus tristes, y compris leurs disputes.

'…_Ce n'est pas vrai…ce n'est pas vrai…tout est un mensonge…Gilbert n'est pas…c'est impossible, Gilbert ne peux pas mourir!...Ce n'est pas vrai…'_ Dans son esprit, le refus régnait, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était impossible.

**"…Tu plaisantes…"** Sa voix était à peine audible. Mais encore assez forte pour être entendue par l'allemand.

**"JE NE PLAISANTERAI JAMAIS AVEC CA!"** Il grogna, il ne le supportait pas. Ne se souciant pas plus de Roderich, il se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Avec une grande force, il le saisi au col et le plaqua contre le mur, maintenant son emprise. La colère déformait les traits de son visage. **"Comment oses-tu penser que je plaisanterai avec la mort de mon frère! TU ES UN PUTAIN DE BÂTARD AUTRICHE!"**

**"PRUSSE NE PEUT PAS MOURIR!"** Il cria, sortant de sa torpeur, à la douleur de la saisie et de la brutalité de l'autre homme dont il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. **"C'EST PRUSSE!... " **Sa voix vacilla. **"Le…grand et tout-puissant…Prusse ne…peut pas mourir…ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai!"** Son regard était perdu.

Devant la réaction de l'autrichien Ludwig le lâcha, sa colère disparue un instant, l'incertitude était maintenant son conseiller.

**"Crois-le ou non."** Sa voix était étouffée. **"Gilbert…mon frère est mort Roderich."**

Il se tut à nouveau, totalement replié sur lui-même. A le voir ainsi, le blond décida qu'il était mieux de le laisser, il avait atteint son objectif: le lui dire.

En entendant le craquement de la porte Roderich réagit.

**"Attend!"** Il l'appela.

Allemagne arrêta sa progression mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?... Comment est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi?"** Il était dans la confusion totale.

Il avait tant de doutes, il ne savait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois et maintenant, il recevait la nouvelle de sa mort. Pour la première fois, il se reprochait d'avoir chassé de sa vie l'argenté. S'il ne l'avait pas fait peut-être qu'il…

**"Si tu veux le savoir…"** Il sortit de sa rêverie. "**Je t'attends chez moi, là je te dirai tout."** Cela dit il sortit, croisant Hongrie qui était venue alerté par les cris. Sans excuses ou quoi que ce soit l'homme partit.

**"Ro-Roderich… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"** Elle était étonnée de l'attitude grossière du blond, chose étrange venant de lui.

**"Gilbert…"** Murmura-t-il. Il la regarda dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas la voir clairement à cause des larmes qui se formaient. **"Gilbert est..."**

**"Quoi?!"** L'angoisse la rongeait. "**Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gilbert? Dis-moi!"**

**"Il est…mort."**

Un silence de mort emplit l'atmosphère, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Prusse, le grandiose, le puissant, le plus grand, beau et génial pays, comme il le disait…était finalement tombé. Et cette fois, pour toujours…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Je détestais t'avoir à mes côtés et aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus…je me rends compte à quel point je déteste ne pas t'avoir…**

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**XxX•Notes Finales•XxX**

Eh oui, c'est fini, et sur une note joyeuse en plus (notez l'ironie)! Mais, noooooooooooon, ne partez pas, je vous jure que Gilbert va revenir à la vie! Oups, j'ai spoiler… OUBLIEZ CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE!

Err… A part ça, sachez que j'ai déjà traduit jusqu'à chapitre 5 (soit la moitié), mais je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite.

Bon, j'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attarder plus longtemps (surtout que ça doit pas beaucoup vous intéresser ce que je dis -_-') donc voici la B.A du prochain chapitre!

Dans le chapitre 2 il y aura:

Des confessions: «il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait»

Des espoirs déçus: «il essaya de l'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras mais le regard grave de l'autre homme l'arrêta»

Du sexe: «mon corps commence enfin a se sentir raide»

De la philosophie: «telles étaient leurs règles, telle était leur vie»

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A suivre!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**X:::x-X-S. L. E-x::X:  
****Xx:::xXLudra Tao JenovaXx:::xX**


	2. Ce qui fait le plus mal

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**"****Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

_Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E_

_Traduit par Zephyy_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Ludra**•XxX

**Curiosités du mal partie 1:**

1. Pouvez-vous croire que c'est la seule fic que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, qu'il y a eut plusieurs versions et que ça m'a causé beaucoup de frustration, de colère et de blocage? C'est vrai °A°

2. Vous savez que j'aime me compliquer la vie? Je n'aime pas les one-shot XDD c'est pour ça que j'écris des fics longues XDD

3. Cette fanfic je la sens looooooongue…principalement à cause de la pression de terminer dans quelques jours et de terminer sans ordinateur °A°…mais j'ai réussi.

4. Cette fic a eut trois noms, la première version était "Lágrimas" (Larmes), la seconde était "When I lost you" (Quand je t'ai perdu), la troisième version à eut le même nom et la dernière version s'est appelée "Lágrimas de Cristal" :3

5. Il s'agit de la version finale XDD et la troisième version était la plus longue, elle avait un total de 150 pages…sorry! La quatrième version en fait 89 -_- (police Calibri en taille 11)

6. J'ai raté deux ans de la série et je ne sais rien à propos d'Hetalia, j'ai raté beaucoup d'information sur cette série… J'ai créé mon petit monstre d'Hetalia qui est maintenant mon gourou…il sait ce que je demande :D

7. J'ai l'habitude de dire et d'écrire certains noms de pays en anglais et si je fais un mélange comme ça, si je ne le fais pas…je me sens mal ou frustré…sorry!

8. Les phrases que j'écris entre certaines parties du chapitre sont bien liées à la fanfic. Celles qui n'ont pas d'auteur sont anonymes, trouvées en ligne et dont je ne sais pas qui est le propriétaire. Celles qui indiquent S.L.E sont de moi :3 ce sont les initiales de mon vrai nom mouahahahahaha :3

Et plus de curiosités pour le prochain chapitre XDD ahahahahah… Sans en dire plus, rendez-vous à plus tard!

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Zephyy**•XxX

Yo~

Je poste assez tard ce chapitre, mais j'avais des précisions à demander à l'auteur, mais dans la mesure où malgré mes efforts elle est injoignable, je poste quand même en désespoir de cause tout en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérence. ^^

Je remercie Akebono mimichan pour sa reviews, ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 1.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Profitez-en !

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**II**

**-What hurts the most-**

(Ce qui fait le plus mal)

J'avais toujours entendu durant toute ma vie des expressions de douleur, de perte, de chagrin, d'âmes vides…cependant jamais je ne m'attendais à m'engager dans l'une d'elle… J'étais trop aveugle pour remarquer ses larmes jamais versées, ses appels à l'attention de mon amour dans son propre silence, son corps qui réclamait mon contact et qui ne l'a jamais reçu.

Après des heures à marcher sur le même chemin bordé de neige, mon corps commence enfin à se sentir raide; le froid m'a finalement arrêté, m'affaiblissant, sans plus de douleur à l'intérieur. Comme je voudrai la supprimer, la congeler dans un souvenir et la jeter…

Je regarde à quelle distance est la maison…ma maison, que j'avais laissé pendant des années. Je m'approche de la porte sans intention d'entrer; j'observe la construction, si vide, sans vie, sans joie, couverte par la neige blanche. Je me souviens d'autres moments où j'avais l'habitude d'être tout aussi froid, plus étrangement j'avais toujours quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner de la chaleur et du bonheur.

Toute ma vie a toujours été un contraste, entre blanc et noir, si opposé, si étrange…j'ai toujours voulu me débarrasser de cette partie noire, de l'obscurité qui couvrait ma lumière. Mais qui aurait pensé qu'en réalité cette obscurité était ma lumière.

Gilbert a toujours été une nuisance, m'ennuyant quand il le pouvait, se moquant de moi, m'irritant, il était loin de me rendre heureux. Pour moi, tout aurait été mieux sans lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre lentement la porte, j'ai l'impression que le métal froid perce le tissu de mes gants; j'arrête. La sensation de ce sentiment de chaleur et de froid me rappelle ces moments où j'étais toujours fâché avec Gilbert. Je laisse la porte, marche dans la cour.

Je regarde la cour; je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie, bien que j'y ai vécu longtemps. Elle est grande, plus que dans mes souvenirs…tout est plus grand et plus vide sans lui. Je marche à l'intérieur, la parcourant lentement, je regarde les plantes désormais mortes de leur abandon; une seule était encore debout…une belle rose blanche près de la fenêtre.

Ce sont ses roses non? Oui, il les a laissé en dépit de sa lutte contre tout, y compris moi. Je peux voir son reflet en elle; quand je l'ai abandonné cette nuit-là, les jours qui ont suivis furent les pires de ma vie.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

La journée était claire, resplendissante, la brise chaude, les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, tout était si beau et parfait. Pourtant, c'était la pire journée jamais imaginée.

En face de lui, il y avait une pierre tombale en marbre, si finement sculptée qu'il pouvait voir les détails du portrait de Prusse; plusieurs bougies étaient allumées, beaucoup de branches avec les drapeaux des différents pays qui lui avaient rendu visite, et au milieu de tous, une photographie.

Roderich observait la photographie sans perdre aucun détail, debout là depuis des heures…

La cérémonie avait eut lieu il y avait quelques jours. En tant que nation, sa disparition ou sa mort, ils étaient différents des êtres humains, ils disparaissaient tout simplement, leur essence disparaissait et ils n'étaient plus jamais en mesure de retourner dans ce monde ou de se matérialiser sous forme humaine comme ils le faisaient. Telles étaient leurs règles, telle était leur vie…

La tombe était une geste de son frère Ludwig qui voulait un souvenir du prussien, se souvenir de sa forme humaine. Personne ne lui reprocha son attitude, au contraire, tous les pays étaient à l'enterrement, la preuve de leur respect pour l'argenté et aussi, leur douleur en voyant l'un des leurs se faner.

Les larmes, les visages graves, tristes et respectueux qu'ils affichaient durant tout le rituel funéraire. Hongrie pleurait lamentablement avec Italie; France, Espagne et Japon sanglotaient ensemble, rejoints par Canada, Corée, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Lettonie, Pologne, Finlande et Danemark; secrètement, des larmes cristallines montaient aux yeux d'Allemagne, Amérique, Angleterre, Grèce, Suède, Chine…d'autres observaient seulement avec sérieux.

C'était fini pour cette nation exubérante…personne ne pouvait le croire, encore moins Autriche qui était resté caché loin de la foule; aucune larme, aucun son ne s'échappaient de lui, seulement…il ne voyait rien.

Il était resté longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les pays repartent peu à peu, laissant la tombe seule. Et Autriche aussi, seul. Son attention était fixée sur la photographie.

Prusse souriait avec ce sourire singulier, unique, de quelqu'un de sûr de lui, d'une personne forte et en même temps chaleureuse…ainsi était connu l'argenté, mais Roderich savait la vérité, sous ce masque de protection, de fausse joie et de puissance; c'était une âme noble, blessée par les années, solitaire. Comment pouvait-il connaître tant de lui et en même temps si peu?

C'était ce qui faisait le plus mal…

Il était là, à côté de cet homme depuis des années, ils l'étaient tous…amis, rivaux, ennemis, compagnons…mais jamais comme il le souhaitait…amants.

Il voulait tant lui dire, mettre son cœur à nu, crier son amour, être à nouveau son ami, être cette personne qui était toujours là, être avec lui…tout cela ne servait plus à rien maintenant, tout espoir avait disparu dans l'éternité du temps. L'amertume et la tristesse régnaient dans son cœur.

Ses jambes tremblaient, incapables de supporter le poids de la douleur, il se rendit devant la tombe blanche, muet. Enfin, les larmes coulèrent. Elles coulèrent en petites gouttes; ses sentiments, son âme, tout ce qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'éviter?

Il n'avait jamais put lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui dire combien il était important pour lui; sans lui, il n'était rien, seulement un pays solitaire, il se sentait perdu sous son masque d'aristocrate, les bonnes manières, la discipline, l'honneur, le courage…son comportement auprès des autres. Il aimait Prusse, ils étaient deux âmes qui avaient besoin d'amour, besoin de compagnie…leur vie était si solitaire. Tout deux étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables.

Gilbert était mort et lui…un mort en vie.

* * *

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Le bonheur est si éphémère, un jour il est avec nous, et l'autre il disparaît…**

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Je reste à l'écart des fleurs, décidé à entrer dans la maison. Je m'approche de la porte, hésite, je ne veux pas entrer, je sais qu'une fois à l'intérieur toutes mes forces vont disparaître et je tomberai dans la détresse. Les souvenirs amer du retour, le retour de mon incapacité à partir, incapable de m'échapper.

Pourquoi je le fais? Je me le demande…la vérité est si simple à dire: Je le mérite. Je l'ai perdu; et cette souffrance, cette douleur…c'est ma condamnation.

J'ouvre la porte, le craquement du bois fait écho dans toute la maison. Tout est sombre…comme ma peine.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"**

Sa voix rauque était tellement forte, on pouvait y entendre toute l'amère douleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Après l'enterrement de l'argenté, personne ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Autriche pendant près d'un an. L'homme avait quitté sa maison et avait disparu du monde même.

Tout le monde le croyait mort, son attitude avait changée et tous connaissaient son immense chagrin –ne vous attendez pas à le voir fou-. Plusieurs pays ont voulus l'aider, le réconforter, et il se repliait encore plus sur lui-même, ne voulant pas d'aide, et sans prévenir, il disparu.

Après avoir surmonté la douleur, Ludwig, avec Hongrie, avait prit en charger les affaires d'Autriche, dans l'espoir de le revoir. Et croyez-le, là, en face de son bureau, se tenait l'autrichien.

**"RODERICH!"** cria avec enthousiasme le blond, affichant un grand sourire. **"C'est bon, quelle joie de te voir!"** Il essaya de l'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras mais le regard grave de l'autre homme l'arrêta.

**"Qu'est-il arrivé?"** demanda-t-il, la voix mélancolique.

Allemagne déglutit, il pouvait voir à l'état de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas encore dépassé la perte.

**"Je me demandais toujours pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me le demander avant, pourquoi as-tu disparu Roderich?"** dit-il à voix basse. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la compassion.

**"Je voulais être seul…tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Allemagne."** murmura-t-il, le regard perdu.

**"Oui…je, c'est que…"** Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Une année s'était écoulée et si elle semblait passée, la douleur était toujours là. **"Assied-toi."**

Autriche hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise dans la pièce.

**"Roderich…"** Il toussa, essayant de s'éclaircir la gorge. **"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon frère a vécu plus que ce qui lui était permit."** L'autre homme hocha la tête. **"Nos règles maintiennent que…une nation devrait disparaître une fois son pouvoir et ses terres disparus; le royaume de Prusse a prit fin il y a des années, mais il n'a jamais voulu partir."**

**"Je sais…"** dit-il doucement. **"Il a toujours été têtu."**

**"Oui."**

Soudain, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond rassemble ses force pour continuer son explication.

**"…Mon frère…**" commença-t-il, sa voix à peine audible. **"Aucune nation ne peut rester, à moins que quelque chose ne le retienne."** Il le regarda dans les yeux, Autriche fit de même.

**"Sa haine pour moi, non?"** demanda le brun.

**"Haine?"** Il sourit faiblement. **"Non Roderich, c'est tout le contraire."** Le châtain le regarda perplexe. **"Mon frère est allé très loin pour faire croire que c'en était mais…la vérité est différente."** Il sourit. "**Mon frère t'admirait, te considérait comme un ami."**

Autriche le regardait perplexe, sans voix devant ce qu'il lui disait.

**"Quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, il admettait sa fascination pour toi."** Il rit un peu de la surprise de l'autre homme. **"Un jour je l'ai confronté, et j'ai voulu savoir comment il se sentait, ses véritables sentiments…il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait."**

Roderich était choqué, ses yeux ouverts autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Qu'il comprenne ou pas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était une blague? Ça devait être une blague!

**"Contrairement à beaucoup, sa façon d'obtenir ton attention le dérangeait, quand tu combattais il était jaloux et devenait insupportable…"** Il soupira. **"Beaucoup de ses attitudes présomptueuses étaient parce qu'il voulait te montrer ses sentiments, il était tellement certain que tu ne l'aimais pas, il devait maintenir l'illusion car c'était sa seule façon d'être avec toi."**

**"P-pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit?"**

**"Parce qu'il a apprit à se cacher…dire ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment étrange pour lui, la dernière c'était une catastrophe non?"**

**"Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi!"** Il souffla. **"Ce jour-là il m'a fait mal comme jamais."**

**"Je sais. Non seulement tu as été blessé, mais mon frère est revenu dévasté ce jour-là."** Il se massa les tempes. **"Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de te dire combien il t'aimait."**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"**

**"Il a essayé plusieurs fois mais…"** Il baissa les yeux. **"Il craignait de voir ta réaction. Je l'ai convaincu de te le dire, il a paniqué et la première chose qu'il a fait a été de changer sa déclaration en blague. Aux réclamations ou autres il pouvait utiliser son attitude hautaine et arrogante pour se sentir mieux…c'était les jours où mon frère et toi vous disputiez horriblement."**

Autriche le regardait perplexe, il se souvenait de chacun de ces moments. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Gilbert devenait parfois très agressif ou cruel, causant à chaque fois des discussions échauffées et même parfois ils en venaient aux mains –il n'avait pas l'habitude et Prusse savait tout les endroits de son corps qui faisaient mal-. Maintenant, tout semblait si évident.

Il garda le silence, analysant les informations, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Pendant ce temps, le blond sortit un cahier de son tiroir et le remit à l'autrichien qui le prit sans comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

**"C'est son dernier journal."** Autriche le regarda sans trop comprendre. **"Tout y est, ce qu'il pensait vraiment…si tu le lis tu comprendra mieux."**

**"J-je persiste à dire…"** Sa voix était cassée. **"Pourquoi est-il mort?...je…je l'aimais…"**

**"Je sais."** dit-il simplement, surprenant le brun. **"Eh bien, je le sais depuis ce jour, ta réaction à la mort de mon frère…c'était évident que tu l'aimais."** expliqua-t-il. **"Mais ton amour n'était pas ce qui maintenait mon frère ici, mais son amour pour toi."**

**"Je ne comprends pas."**

Allemagne se leva de sa chaise et alla lentement vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage devant lui. La journée était belle, ensoleillée…

**"Mon frère t'aimait, cet amour était le seul lien qui le maintenait dans ce monde, avec ce qu'il était il ne pouvait pas être avec toi."** Il croisa ses bras derrière lui. **"De la même manière, il craignait ton refus s'il te le disait, tout serait…il ne le supporterait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait rester comme tu le connaissais, cette relation amitié/haine entre vous, au moins ainsi il pouvait être à tes côtés et pour lui c'était tout ce qui comptait."** Ses yeux devinrent humides.

Autriche resta silencieux, n'osant parler. Il voulait tant dire, mais il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses sentiments par des mots. Son regard se perdit sur l'allemand.

**"Ce jour-là, quand mon frère t'as finalement dit qu'il t'aimait, la peur l'a fait se rétracter et te faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague."** Sa voix était éteinte. La lumière éclaira son visage abattu. **"Ta réaction, ce que tu as dis…a tué tous ses espoirs."**

En réponse, l'homme retourna à ce jour-là, ce jour fatidique où tout avait empiré, alors qu'il avait finalement décidé d'oublier Prusse.

_«… "qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme TOI"…»_

Les mots lui revinrent à l'esprit, en écho, aussi meurtrier que le poison qu'ils contenaient.

_«… "TU NE VAUT RIEN, TU N'ES PLUS UN EMPIRE, PERSONNE NE TE SUPPORTE, PERSONNE NE T'AIME"…»_

Il sentait tout son être s'écrouler après s'en être rappeler…il avait été si cruel avec Prusse, la personne qu'il aimait tant, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire, pas même…demander pardon.

**"Ce jour-là mon frère a su que tu ne l'aimais pas, son espoir a disparu tout comme le lien…il n'y avait plus rien pour le garder."** Il se tourna vers Autriche.

**"POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIS! POURQUOI TU N'AS RIEN FAIS?!"** Il hurla, jetant toute sa frustration et toute sa colère au blond. **"POURQUOI…?!"**

**"Parce que je ne savais pas!"** grogna-t-il. **"Crois-tu que mon frère serait mort si j'avais put faire quelque chose pour le sauver!"** Une larme coula. **"N'ESSAYE PAS DE ME BLÂMER AUTRICHE!"**

Devant ce qu'il dit le châtain le regarda abasourdi, sans rien dire il baissa son regard vers le sol, les larmes menaçant de sortir.

Ludwig souffla, essayant de se calmer…ce n'était pas de sa faute, et même si parfois son esprit lui disait que le seul coupable était Autriche, ce n'était pas vrai, l'homme ne connaissait pas les sentiments de son frère. En fin de compte, même si ça semblait incroyable…le véritable coupable de tout ce gâchis, c'était le prussien.

**"J'ai découvert par le biais d'une lettre…"** il reprit la parole, attirant l'attention de l'autre homme. **"…depuis ce jour, mon frère n'est pas rentré, j'ai essayé de le contacter, je t'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises pour savoir s'il était avec toi, me tu ne me répondais pas…après quelques jours, une lettre est arrivée pour moi."** Sa voix était étrangement calme. **"Il me disait le mal qu'il avait eut ce jour-là, s'excusait pour toutes les fois où je m'étais mis en colère, pour tous ses caprices…pour tout. Il me souhaitait le meilleur et…"** Il marqua une pause puis continua. **"…un adieu."**

Un silence de mort emplit l'atmosphère. Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs…et continuèrent un moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Allemagne ai assez de forces pour continuer son histoire.

**"Après deux mois…une autre lettre est arrivée."** Son regard tomba sur Autriche qui regardait toujours le sol. **"Une lettre des "Dirigeants" m'informant que…l'inexistante nation de Prusse, qui était encore dans notre monde, avait finalement décidé de laisser ce lien qui le liait à la terre. Gilbert Beilschmidt, connu en tant que Prusse, prédécesseur d'Allemagne, est décédé, son âme et son être resteront à jamais dans l'histoire de l'humanité et dans nos mémoires."** Une petite larme parcourue la joue du blond qui citait avec exactitude le contenu de la lettre, laquelle qu'il n'arrêtait pas de maudire encore et encore. Encore une fois, le silence régnait entre les hommes. Aucun ne semblait vouloir parler. Soudain, l'aristocrate se leva, son corps tendu tandis que son visage était couvert de larmes. "Tout est de ma faute…"

* * *

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**C'est ma faute de t'aime de tout mon cœur, et c'est aussi ma faute de te perdre…**

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Le chemin est noir, le peu de lumière m'aide à voir la maison…ma maison où j'ai passé tant d'années de ma vie, avec toi… C'est drôle comment plusieurs années peuvent s'assombrir avec toi qui n'es plus à mes côtés. Rien n'est plus pareil et continuera…sans doute pour l'éternité. Mes pas sont lents, je veux tout observer et me souvenir de ces merveilleux moments ensemble. Quand nous discutions, quand nous rions, quand nous nous battions –même si tu étais le coupable, je suivais seulement le courant-… J'arrive à la salle, comme prévu, identique à quand je suis parti; les mêmes plats sales, maintenant recouverts d'énormes couches de poussière. Ne rien toucher ne me dérange pas. Ce jour-là je voulais seulement m'en aller loin de cet endroit, de ton essence; toute ma maison était la tienne depuis cet instant où tu as osé marcher dans mon lieu sacré, il a cessé d'être mien pour devenir tien, à tel point qu'être ici pressait simplement mon cœur. Je suis assis sur le canapé, peu m'importe de me salir. Il grince fortement; cependant il réussit à me supporter, après tout c'est un bon canapé, un des meilleurs. Je vois tout, mes peintures, les vases contenants maintenant des fleurs mortes, certains avec seulement des tiges…au loin je vois des blattes et des rongeurs courir vers les coins, essayant de se cacher de moi. Je souris amèrement, maintenant cet endroit est une porcherie… Je tourne mon regard vers la table, je vois un livre, le journal! Les mains tremblantes, je prends ce carnet, la poussière tombe de sa couverture et remplit ma main. Je suis stupéfait, tout ici est tel que je l'avais laissé quand j'ai tout abandonné. Je me souviens si clairement, ce souvenir qui me dévorait le cœur, où pour la première fois après avoir lu ces pages j'ai découvert la vérité cachée derrière le masque d'arrogance, de fierté, de vanité…de…Gilbert.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Un million de mots ne te ramèneraient pas, je le sais, je le sais parce que j'ai essayé. Pas plus qu'un million de larmes, je le sais, parce que je les ai pleurées…**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A suivre :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-SLE-x::X:  
Xx:::xXLudra Tao JenovaXx:::xX**


	3. Il est tout ce que tu veux

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Ludra**•XxX

**Curiosité du mal partie 2:**

J'ai oubliée qu'Autriche a un mauvais sens de l'orientation et qu'il s'est perdu. Enfait, je l'ai appris récemment dans un doujinshi, puis j'ai demandé à mon monstre de gourou d'Hetalia et il me l'a confirmé. °A°

Je déteste Autriche enfant et uke, je l'aime un peu agressif… MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Le Autriche/Prusse est mon couple préféré d'Hetalia, en rivalité avec le Suède/Danemark et USA/Japon…je sais pas lequel j'aime le plus…mais je pense que c'est le SuDen :3 (Donc vous en verrez peut-être dans cette fic…ahahahahah! Le SuDen est le plus rare, il mérite votre attention! O;)

J'oublie toujours que Prusse a une bibliothèque de journal, éhéhéhéhéh et je n'ai vu qu'une partie de ses aventures quand il était petit…OMG! D'après ce que j'ai raté…je vais reprendre Hetalia XDD

Et plus de curiosité au prochain chapitre XDD ahahahahahah…

* * *

XxX•**Notes de Zephyy**•XxX

Yo~

Voici le troisième chapitre, sans doute moins longtemps à venir que le deuxième ^^ Je n'ai pas, comme l'auteur, de chose à vous raconter, je remercierait donc simplement Akebono mimichan et Antarktis-Sama pour leurs reviews, ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs anonymes qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage mais que je retrouverai un jour! *.*

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**III  
-He's everything you want-  
**_(Il est tout ce que tu veux)_

_«__**…10 janvier/18XX**_

_Cher journal…_

_J'ai écrit toute ma vie dans de nombreux journaux, j'en ai des millions! Mais je n'en n'ai jamais écrit un juste pour dire combien je l'aime…maudit Rody! Pourquoi dois-tu être le meilleur qui me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie, pourquoi?!_

_Je ne voulais pas écrire sur ça, sur…mes sentiments. Le faire était comme accepter, dire réellement que je les désire ou que j'ai espoir en eux, que peut-être, ils deviendront réels. Ah! Simples mensonges, et ici j'écris des conneries._

_Pourquoi je le fais?_

_C'est la grande question, je voudrai le savoir. Roderich ne m'aime pas, c'est clair pour moi ou du moins je le pense, il m'a toujours torturé avec l'illusion d'un «peut-être», rien n'est plus certain dans la vie que la mort; une phrase si vraie, mais me donner un peu d'espoir, dans mon esprit je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à son rejet, au fait qu'il ne m'aime pas, que notre relation est vouée à une simple amitié. JE NE L'ACCEPTE PAS!_

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris ça?! Bah, c'est du temps perdu…je vais aller embêter West avec Italie…»_

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

_«__**…05 juin/19XX**_

_Cher journal de…mes sentiments?_

_Après ne pas avoir écrit pendant…combien de temps? Bah, je suis mauvais en maths et je ne me soucis pas du temps passé depuis que j'ai pensé à cette stupidité…_

_Hier fut une journée étrange, sans raison apparente JE SUIS DEVENU SENTIMENTAL! Tu peux le croire, moi le grandiose et puissant Prusse, sensible?!_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé ça ou pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça…je me sentais mal, tout se moquait de moi, plainte, réprimande, sermon, TOUT me fait pleurer, je me tendais, j'étais sur la défensive et je sentais que tout le monde était contre moi!_

_Je me sentais si seul…je me suis toujours moqué du fait d'être seul et même si je sais que la mienne est du charlatanisme pur, aujourd'hui je me sentais si insignifiant! Je voulait que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, me dise des choses gentilles, me caresse les cheveux, m'embrasse… Argh! Depuis quand je suis devenu si fleur bleu?! J'ai honte de moi-même…ça doit être l'œuvre d'un enchantement, sans doute de la part de ce fou britannique! Qui est-ce que je veux tromper…le fait est que je dois être déprimé._

_Je n'avais pas écrit avant, mais le fait est que j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de dire mes sentiments à Roderich et comme toujours, j'ai paniqué, tout s'est terminé en désastre total, je me suis battu avec Rody si fortement que l'idiot ne veut pas me voir…ça va passer, mais en attendant, je me sens mal. Tout ce qu'il dit me fait mal. L'homme sait comment faire mal verbalement._

_Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de dire «je t'aime», c'est quand je me battais avec l'aristocrate. Personne n'est surpris de nos chamailleries constantes, même mon frère qui m'ignore seulement quand j'arrive chez lui en trépignant et en détruisant tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. Au moins avec cette attitude, mon frère ne se rend pas compte qu'après l'énorme scandale, j'ai tendance à pleurer comme une petite fille, à pleurer pour Rody. Dieu! Je suis si pathétique._

_Je crois que j'ai écris sur les autres…quand j'aurais la tête plus froide, j'arracherai ces feuilles et je les brûlerai, comme les autres journaux que j'ai écris sur Rody._

_Roderich…ce maudit autrichien…je voudrais être avec lui, sentir ses bras autour de moi, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, entendre sa voix, si raffinée, ses phrases si instructives et élégantes, tout en lui est élégant! Si mignon, avec ce corps mince, si attrayant. Ah! Je dois arrêter de penser à lui…démon!_

_*Soupir* Pourquoi diable j'écris en soupirant?! Et pourquoi j'écris comme si quelqu'un allait le lire?!...Bah, ce journal sera brûlé._

_Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je l'ai fait, mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'étais déjà devant la porte de la maison de Rody. J'ai touché la porte sans réfléchir à ce moment, c'était le pire pour être avec lui. J'ETAIS SENSIBLE POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU! Si je le voyais, c'était sûr que j'allais faire une bêtise, peut-être me confesser réellement. Il fallait y aller, mais mon idiot de corps ne bougeait pas! Et sans me permettre de réagir, la porte s'est ouverte et je me suis figé. Celui qui s'est montré à moi n'était pas Rody, mais Elizabeta. QUE DIABLE FAISAIT CETTE FEMME ICI ET EN PLEINE NUIT?!_

_J'allais le réclamer quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'elle portait, c'était une chemise de nuit, sous une robe de chambre bleue…LA ROBE DE CHAMBRE DE RODY!_

_J'avais le vertige, mes yeux ont commencés à se flouer, la poitrine me pressait comme si quelque chose me la serrait sans relâche. N'importe quel idiot pouvait comprendre la situation, y compris Italie… J'ai essayé de sortir de là, mais l'unique chose que j'ai obtenu à été de m'évanouir._

_M'EVANOUIR! LE GENIAL PRUSSE S'EST EVANOUI! Je n'aurai pas put être plus pathétique…bien, ça aurait été pire si je m'étais mis à pleurer là…oui, je crois que m'évanouir fut la meilleur chose. C'est toujours pathétique, mais à un autre niveau._

_Le lendemain…en d'autre mot aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillé avec Autriche à mes côtés. Encore une fois j'ai été paralysé de le voir si près de moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, il avait l'air si paisible, si beau, je voulais l'embrasser, je voulais lui dire combien je l'aimais, je voulais être sien et qu'il soit mien…il était tout ce que je voulais._

_Tout ce que je voulais?_

_Je ne l'avais pas pensé…pas même quand je me suis souvenu de la nuit dernière, après avoir vu Elizabeta si indécente. Il l'aimait, elle aussi, et tout était parfait pour eux, je restais là. J'ai pris sa main et l'ai rapprochée de moi sans le réveiller, je l'ai approché de ma joue, je voulais sentir son toucher sur moi; sa main était si chaude, si douce contre ma peau, je me sentais si bien, j'ai fermé les yeux pendant un moment en appréciant la sensation, jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. C'était Elizabeta. Je ne la déteste pas, mais elle était maîtresse dans l'art de gâcher mes meilleurs moments._

_Quand elle me vit elle me salua, réveillant Rody avec sa voix. Ils m'ont demandés pourquoi je m'étais évanoui, pourquoi j'étais ici en pleine nuit, etcetera, etcetera…comme toujours, j'ai menti. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit, j'ai tant de mensonges déjà préparés, je dois seulement les sélectionner et enregistrer. Mon seul souhait, c'était de m'en aller de là. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là après la nuit dernière. La seule bonne chose était que je n'étais pas émotif, je pouvais mieux penser mes actions, j'ai put partir sans problème._

_Et maintenant j'écris ça… *soupir*_

_J'ai eut un petit moment avec Rody, l'ironie est qu'il ne saura jamais ce qui st arrivé…et ça fait mal de le savoir. Je l'aime vraiment, comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un autant et savoir qu'il ne t'aime pas, et être heureux en étant seulement à ses côtés…_

_Je suis si pathétique…»_

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

_«__**…22 août/19XX**_

_Cher Roderich (Dire cher journal faisait très gamin…c'est mieux puisque ce sont des lettres pour lui…même s'il ne les aura jamais, éhéhéh)_

_J'ai reçu une lettre des «Dirigeants», ils me dégoûtent. Ils se pensent important juste parce qu'ils sont chargés de faire respecter les règles du monde, et principalement le notre…bordel, comme je les déteste!_

_Dans leur stupide lettre, comme les millions de lettres précédentes (elles ont commencées à arriver après ma dissolution en tant que nation) et que j'ai ignoré, ils disaient que je devais déjà chercher le repos, que mon espoir d'union avec le pays d'Autriche, Dieu!, comme ils manient tout si formellement…est futile et par conséquent je devais oublier mes désirs éphémères, me comporter comme la grande nation que je fus et me joindre aux autres du passé._

_En mot plus simple, que je meurs!_

_Je leur ai répondu comme toujours avec mes mots sincères: ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! Si mon désir est vain, le leur aussi! Je suis celui qui décide de ça, s'il y a espoir ou pas, C'EST MON PUTAIN DE PROBLEME! Si je veux m'en aller ou non AUSSI! Je vais voir ce que je fais et comment._

_Ahahahahahahah, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'exprimer si bien et si correctement; ils méritaient chacun de ces mots._

_J'ai vécu de nombreuses années et je resterais vivant tant que je peux être avec Rody, Antonio m'a dit une fois que j'étais peut-être masochiste…et comme c'est un bon ami, je l'ai envoyé chier, mais maintenant je pense que peut-être, c'était vrai._

_Analysons…j'essaie d'être avec Roderich bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, je souffre, je pleure et je m'angoisse…alors que je pourrais l'envoyer valser et quitter ce monde…ouais, je suis un masochiste, un sentimental._

_Masochiste sentimental!_

_Ahahahahahahahaha…la vérité est qu'aujourd'hui était un jour dégoûtant. Ces lettres me mettent toujours mal, j'en ai assez avec ma réalité et mon propre esprit qui me tourmente avec une relation… Comment les idiots du comité l'ont-ils appelés? Ah oui! «Futile», pour en plus recevoir de stupides lettres me demandant de mourir et d'oublier cet amour._

_Maudits!... Ils empoisonnent seulement ma journée et aujourd'hui je m'étais levé de bonne humeur…»_

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Celui qui accepte de souffrir souffrira la moitié de sa vie; celui qui n'accepte pas de souffrir souffrira durant sa vie entière…**

_Confucius_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

_«__**…15 mai/20XX**_

_Cher livre qui sera bientôt brûlé…_

_Pourquoi j'aime Autriche?_

_C'était l'une des questions que je me posais il y a quelques jours, après avoir été soumis aux questions de ces idiots d'Antonio et de Francis… Ils sont les seuls qui connaissent mon amour pour Rody…oh! Et West, à qui j'ai dû confesser mon secret quand il m'a obligé à lui dire la vérité, un jour où je suis revenu blessé après un combat avec Rody, shee…mon frère est vraiment doué pour obtenir la vérité…et intimidant quand il veut._

_Peu importe, le fait est que l'un de ces jours où je méditais (rarement, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que je pense), je me suis demandé…pourquoi je l'aime?_

_Tout ce que je fais est stupide et inutile…pourtant, pourquoi?_

_La vérité était plus claire que jamais, je n'avais jamais imaginé le grand amour que j'ai pour lui, bon, peut-être que je le savais et que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte._

_Il est tout ce que je veux._

_Cette phrase semble si simple, mais en fait c'est bien plus…_

_Roderich est ce que je ne serai jamais et ce que j'aimerai pouvoir être. J'aime sa façon d'agir, cette attitude si raffinée, si élégante, l'assurance avec laquelle il parle, sa beauté aussi bien dans sa personne que dans ses paroles, il me fascine quand il perd son sang-froid, quand il est hors de lui. Il m'enchante quand il arrive à me maudire finement, je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était possible! Et il me l'a prouvé, ahahahahahah…j'adore comme il peut être passionné par quelque chose d'aussi ennuyant que jouer de la musique, le voir jouer à son piano est tellement enivrant, aussi merveilleux que boire une bière, non vraiment non, la bière ne se comparera jamais. Comme j'aime son froncement de sourcil quand il est dérangé ou quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose qui lui déplait (j'ai l'habitude de le faire très souvent juste pour le voir comme ça), j'aime la façon dont il donne des ordres à tout le monde, bien que parfois personne ne l'écoute et ça le met en colère; j'aime ses cheveux, sa coiffure, ses yeux, ce grain de beauté avec lequel je l'ai taquiné un nombre incalculable de fois. C'ETAIT TRES AMUSANT! Même si je sais que je l'ai gravement offensé plusieurs fois, Dieu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me contrôler…et son corps…j'adore son corps! Il est si ferme, mince, fascinant, je délire. J'aile tout de lui!_

_Plusieurs fois je me suis demandé si j'étais attrayant… Oui, je sais! Dieu que je me vante d'être sexy et tout ce bavardage que j'ai l'habitude de clamer, en vérité je ne suis pas sûr. Je me considère comme beau et attrayant, mais pense-t-il ça de moi?_

_Je me maintiens mince, fais des exercices et essaye de manger le mieux possible pour être beau pour lui, je voudrais qu'il me voit et se sente attiré, comme moi avec lui. Je voudrais qu'il me désire. Démon! Ca m'importait tant qu'une fois pour me contrarier il m'a dit être gros et laid._

_QUE LE DIABLE L'EMPORTE!_

_C'était un mensonge vicieux, et qui m'a fait mal comme jamais!_

_J'ai déprimé et presque traumatisé au point de ne manger presque seulement pour maigrir, seulement pour lui!_

_L'un des pires moments de ma vie, humiliant et cruel. *soupir* Bien que…par la suite, après m'être trouvé presque anorexique et émacié, Roderich s'est excusé mille fois, éhéhéhéhéh ces jours-là étaient pas mal. Il m'a soigné, m'a donné à mangé (j'étais si faible que je ne pouvais pas manger tout seul), m'a traité avec tant de gentillesse, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien traité et c'était tellement agréable. Il est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux…j'ai tant souhaité que le temps s'arrête et dure ainsi éternellement…bon, c'est vrai, être anorexique était horrible._

_*Soupir* Roderich est vraiment le meilleur il sait être la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde, comme aussi la plus cruelle quand il le faut._

_Définitivement, il est tout pour moi…je l'aime…_

_Tant, que je suis un imbécile amoureux…»_

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**L'enfer n'est pas dans le remord, il est dans le cœur vide…**

_Khalil Gibran_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

_«__**…02 novembre/20XX**_

_J'ai détruit tous les autres journaux, mais peu importe combien je le veux, je ne trouve pas la force de mettre fin à celui-là…et j'ai arraché des pages, éliminant les parties où je montrais le plus mes sentiments, où je décrivais mes désirs, mes fantasmes, TOUT!_

_Mais aujourd'hui sera le dernier message que je laisse dans ce journal… AUJOURD'HUI TOUT FINIT!_

_Je me sens perdu, je ne peux pas enlever cette douleur dans ma poitrine, c'est pourquoi je l'écris, j'ai toujours exprimé ce que je ressentais sur un morceau de papier, la souffrance diminue légèrement…_

_A la fin, les «Dirigeants» ont gagnés, ils voulaient ma mort, ils l'auront!_

_Ca me permet de vivre quand tout ce qui comptait me déteste maintenant…et tout est de ma faute, C'EST TOUJOURS DE MA FAUTE! POURQUOI C'EST SI DIFFICILE?!_

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureux?_

_On m'a tout arraché…mes terres, mon pouvoir, ma force, mon peuple…j'ai cessé d'exister sur cette terre et la seule chose qui m'a gardé en vie, plein d'espoir…c'était lui…et maintenant je l'ai perdu._

_Pourquoi tout est si injuste?_

_A la fin, après une thérapie de valeur avec mon frère, avec mes amis, j'ai décidé de vraiment dire la vérité à Roderich, d'enfin dire ces mots que j'ai gardé sous silence si longtemps, j'ai finalement été en mesure de parler et comme toujours…_

_JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE LÂCHE!_

_Je pouvais pas le supporter, la peur m'a envahit. Mon esprit a seulement imaginé le pire scénario, avec Roderich me rejetant, cessant d'être mon ami et plongeant ma vie dans la misère. J'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas de ce futur, je ne le supportais pas, je n'étais pas aussi fort que tout le monde le pensait, comme je proclamais toujours l'être…en réalité j'étais faible._

_J'ai essayé d'améliorer la situation et j'ai essayé de la faire passer pour une blague, comme les autres fois! Mais je n'ai jamais été préparé à une telle réaction._

_Autriche était furieux, je savais qu'au fond il pouvait être agressif et encore, tout ce qu'il disait était comme un million de coups de couteau pour moi._

_Je savais que ma personnalité n'était pas tout à fait agréable, que je pouvais devenir une nuisance, que j'étais parfois détesté, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il parle de moi comme ça._

_Pour lui je ne valais rien, je ne méritais pas d'être aimé et il souhaitait me voir mort. Je ne manquerai à personne._

_J'ai sentit mon cœur me brûler, je souffrais à chaque mot, avec l'expression de haine sur son visage qui m'attirait tant. Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu n'avoir jamais existé. Tout était de ma faute! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU LUI DIRE!_

_Peut-être que ça me correspond, DES MENSONGES! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire grandir mon désir ardent, je n'aurai pas dû penser que ça pouvait effectivement être vraiment un «peut-être». JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ ÊTRE CONVAINCU!_

…

_Ce qui m'arrive…je le mérite…_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que je méritais son amour, je suis une ordure, pour quelque chose qui n'était pas un empire, je devrais être mort depuis des années! Rien en moi ne mérité son amour, la solitude était l'unique chose correcte pour moi._

_Ca fait mal…ça fait tellement mal, il est mieux de mettre fin à tout ça…j'ai perdu._

_Roderich sera heureux avec Elizabeta, mon frère avec Feliciano, Kiku avec Alfred, Francis avec Arthur, Antonio avec Lovino…un grand avenir les attend tous avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Je suis le seul qui va passer l'arme à gauche, dés le début ça ne valait rien…c'était un rêve, duquel je dois me réveiller…_

_Je l'aime, JE L'AIME TELLEMENT!_

_Ca fait mal de penser à m'en aller en sachant qu'il croit que c'était une blague, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût…j'espère qu'un jour il pourra me pardonner et que…peut-être…puisqu'il ne sait pas…il saura que mes mots étaient vrais._

_Je t'aime Roderich…je l'ai fait pendant des années et je le ferais, jusqu'à ma mort…_

_Il est temps de dire adieu…ça ne m'étonne même pas, après tout, je suis né seul et seul…je mourrais…»_

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Autant que le temps passe, mes pleurs continuent de tremper ton souvenir…**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A suivre :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X**-SLE**-x::X:  
Xx:::xX**LudraTao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	4. Pas assez fort

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

XxX•**Notes de Ludra**•XxX

* * *

**Curiosités du mal partie 3:**

1) J'ai fait un Autriche ivrogne; en vrai je l'ai fait très stéréotypé, le faisant parler vulgairement, étrange. Je n'ai jamais été ivre et le peu que j'ai vu sont tombés et pouvaient à moitié parler correctement, je les trouvais simplement drôle. La seule fois où j'ai bu j'étais à moitié heureuse, il semble j'ai l'alcool triste D: donc Autriche l'est aussi, mais il est plus lucide, il est furax. Ah ah ah ah ah ah XDD

2) Le chapitre de la mémoire est plus basé sur la chanson "My worst fear", j'aime beaucoup l'idée et je trouvais les paroles tristes, alors j'ai pensé à la scène avec ces deux-là et j'ai adoré! *W*

3) Je déteste Italie, alors désolé de presque l'envoyer valser et de presque montrer Allemagne tout seul XDDDD ah ah ah ah ah ah. Pourtant je supporte de GerIta :3

4) C'est la première fanfic que je fais du point de vue à la première personne, j'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écrire à la troisième personne, comme c'est normalement…ça m'a prit un peu de travail à faire, encore plus pour essayer de garder la personnalité d'Autriche comme elle est. Quand je l'ai fait avec Prusse c'était plus facile XDD ah ah ah ah ah ah…La seconde est Dark Soul avec Suède…hmmm…je commence à aimer ça…XDD

5) Cette fanfic a été terminée en 2 ou 3 semaines (je ne me souviens pas), j'écrivais tous les jours et pendant une bonne heure XDD…d'autant que parfois ça ne dépassait pas une page…bordel…j'ai eut beaucoup de travail pour écrire cette fanfic…je bloquais trop °A°

Et plus de curiosités pour le prochain chapitre XDD ah ah ah ah ah ah…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**IV  
-No strong anough-  
**_(Pas assez fort)_

J'essai d'ouvrir les pages, pour les casser un peu à mon contact…elles étaient là depuis des années, oubliées. A peine je réussis à ouvrir le journal et je vois comment le passage du temps à détruit ce qu'il restait de mon cher Gilbert. Les mots sont à peine compréhensibles, ses feuilles jaunes avaient autrefois été blanches…certaines parties étaient ridées à cause des larmes versées quand il écrivait ses sentiments, et à cause des miennes quand j'ai lu ces pages.

Je laisse le cahier sur la table, je l'avais déjà lu…grâce à ces mots couchés sur le papier, ma faute s'aggravait encore. Gilbert était mort pour moi, pour ne pas avoir pu lire ses sentiments, pour ne pas m'être rendu compte, toute cette souffrance, tout était de ma faute!

Je me lève de la chaise, maintenant j'essai d'aller dans ma salle de musique, je m'arrête. Je ne voulais pas y aller, le piano était l'un de mes biens les plus précieux, le voir détruit par le temps n'était pas la meilleure chose pour le moment, je décide d'aller dans l'autre sens, à pas lents. Après avoir monté les escaliers sans trop d'efforts, j'arrive au lieu qui était ma torture et devait rester ainsi.

Lentement, j'entre dans une chambre, ma chambre.

Tout est à sa place, mes biens, mes partitions, mes peintures… C'était curieux, ma propre maison était le reflet de mon âme. Figée dans le temps et consumée par elle-même. Je m'approche de mon lit, je le regarde indifférent, j'étais fatigué…émotionnellement; je voulais en finir avec ça, la vérité est trop dure, il n'y avait pas de possibilité, c'était une douleur éternelle.

**« …****"Je t'aime Roderich"…»**

Cette voix! Je me suis retourné, alarmé de le trouver dans la pièce, où est-il?

Personne, l'endroit était vide.

**«…"Pardonne-moi…s'il te plait pardonne-moi"…»**

La voix résonna à nouveau, c'était lui. Chaque fois que j'entendais la voix de Prusse je me rappelais des conversations agréables, pleines de joie…mais cette voix était différente, était faible, était cassée, je ne pouvais pas me la rappeler. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement triste…un souvenir oublié?

Je peux percevoir dans mon esprit qu'une scène me revenait, une scène perdue dans mon subconscient. Maintenant je comprends, c'était un souvenir, du jour où je m'étais soûlé pour la première fois. J'avais écouté la voix de Prusse et maintenant, après tant d'années, il revenait enfin…

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Le scandale était impensable. Verres, bouteilles, chaises, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main volait et allait s'écraser là où il le pouvait, sur les gens, sur les murs ou le bar.

**"ARRÊTE CA PAUVRE FOU!"**

S'écria le barman désespéré de voir comment un seul homme pouvait provoquer un tel désastre. Roderich était ivre.

Comme on s'y attendait, après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles, ses inhibitions et son raisonnement étaient maintenant nuls, le transformant en une personne sauvage, entraînée par les sentiments, la colère, la frustration et la douleur.

**"TOUT EST MAL…CE CO-CONNARD, J'EMMERDE LE MONDEEEE!" **Il jeta une chaise dans la foule. **"J'AIME UN PUTAIN D'ENCULE! PUTAIN DE PRUUUSSE!"**

La violence continua, plusieurs personnes essayèrent de le contrôler, mais personne ne réussi. Un Autriche ivre était vraiment fort. Donc les gens continuèrent de se frapper sans but, c'était imparable.

**"S'IL VOUS PLAIT MONSIEUR ARRÊTEZ DE DETRUIR LE BAR!" **implora le barman en essayant d'esquiver les bouteilles volantes.

**"LA FERME CONNARD!" **il le regarda fixement.** "PERSONNE NE ME DIT QUOI FAIRE PUTAIN!" **il le prit par le col et quand il allait le frapper, quelqu'un cria son nom.

**"RODERICH!"**

Il arrêta, la voix était sans équivoque.

**"Prusse?" **Il lâcha le barman. **"ENFER!...enfin…Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain!"**

**"Rody-"**

**"NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! CONNARD!"**

Autriche jeta une bouteille contre le sol, effrayant tout le monde présent et surprenant Prusse.

**"Calme-toi Rode-" **Il fut coupé par le rire énorme d'Autriche. **"Que…qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rody-Roderich?"**

L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas, il le regarda intensément, ses yeux pouvaient à peine rester ouverts, la boisson l'avait finalement épuisé.

**"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Tu dis…ah ah ah…tu es un idiot…Prusse." **Il essaya de l'approcher, mais sa démarche était telle qu'il tomba presque au sol.

Gilbert essaya de l'aider, sa réponse fut un coup de poing, le faisant reculer fortement. Toutes les personnes présentes observaient la scène, apeurées.

**"C'est ce que tu mérites…connard."**

Prusse le regarda surpris, cette facette d'Autriche était nouvelle, jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir l'homme ainsi. Mais bon, le beau cache toujours le laid.

**"Va mourir! Maudit…DE-SUCCUBE!" **Il garda le silence un moment. **"Non…ce sont des viiiiiieuuuuux." **Il regarda Gilbert l'analyser. **"Oh toi, t'as pas l'air viiieux…" **Il commença à somnoler.

Le silence se fit, il semblait que le brun avait enfin terminé sa scène. Prusse se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Lentement.

**"Roderich?" **Il le dit presque à voix basse, en tendant une main pour lui toucher l'épaule.

Soudain, son poignet fut serré fortement, l'attirant vers l'autrichien.

Roderich le regarda, le visage sombre, sérieux; son regard si profond comme s'il pouvait tuer. Sans s'en apercevoir, la ceinture de l'argenté fut capturée, l'amenant à lui. Leurs visages étaient à peine séparés.

**"Tu ne mérite rien..." **Etrangement sa voix ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'il était ivre. **"Je te déteste…j'espère te voir mort."**

Gilbert se figea. Les mots lui firent plus de mal que jamais, il sentit son corps trembler, ses émotions le submerger et ses yeux se glacer.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. A l'improviste, il sentit un léger toucher, la main de Roderich. Elle caressa sa joue, si chaude, si tendre tandis qu'avec son pouce, il parcourait le trajet de cette larme. L'action même l'étourdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

**"Je te déteste…maudit démon tentateur…" **Sa voix était étrange.

Sans prévenir, il s'effondra dans les bras de Prusse, l'obscurité était l'unique chose régnant en lui maintenant.

Enfin, le cauchemar était terminé, bien que pour Gilbert, il commençait à peine…la nuit serait longue.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Le corps semblait peser des tonnes. Alors qu'il était assez fort pour soulever des charges lourdes, Autriche était vraiment un poids mort, démontrant que tout n'était pas comme il paraissait.

Le portant presque en le traînant, après l'avoir laissé tomber quelques fois dans l'escalier pour essayer de le monter jusqu'à sa chambre –heureusement, les chutes étaient aux premières marches, sans trop de dommage-, à la fin il réussit à le monter, après un long moment de tentatives. Il put enfin le conduire à sa chambre pour le reposer.

Dans un dernier effort, il abandonna l'homme dans son lit.

**"Foutu Roderich!" **Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. **"Si tu pèse autant, tu dois avoir de gros os, sheee!"**

Avec un grand et profond soupir, il se plaça à côté de l'autrichien, l'observant.

L'endormit semblait si paisible, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et même, il l'avait utilisé pour se moquer de lui en disant qu'il ressemblait complètement à un bébé quand il dormait. Au début ça semblait drôle, plus maintenant que tout a changer.

Roderich le détestait.

Bien qu'il l'ai dit en étant ivre, c'était complètement vrai. Les ivrognes ne mentent jamais.

**"Je t'aime Roderich." **Sa voix était douce, en elle on pouvait percevoir une certaine tristesse.

L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue tendue.

**"Pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi pour tout." **Les larmes commencèrent à se former. **"Je suis un…idiot! J'ai été cruel avec toi, je te traitais mal et encore d'autres choses…" **Il lui caressa la joue. **"Et pourtant tu me traitais bien, tu me permettais d'être à tes côtés…c'était tout ce que je voulais…être à tes côtés, je ne savais pas comment le faire…"** Il se mordit la lèvre. **"Je ne voulais pas accepter mes sentiments, je ne…voulais pas accepter que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur, je…je ne savais pas…non, je ne savais pas comment agir, que devais-je faire? Tout était confus Rody…" **Sa voix était cassée. **"Je ne savais pas comment agir, seulement…j'étais moi, Prusse."**

Pourquoi disait-il tout ça? Se demandait l'argenté. Roderich ne l'écoutait pas, il dormait, perdu dans la mer de l'inconscience, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'éveillerait pour lui dire "Je t'aime aussi". Alors, pourquoi le faisait-il?

Il devait le faire, c'était l'unique chose à faire dans son esprit. Il devait dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, même si c'était le mauvais moment. Parce qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

**"Je n'ai jamais été un bon ami, pardonne-moi d'être si…moi, c'était mon unique manière d'être, je ne pouvais pas changer et je…" **Il avala un peu de salive, sa bouche commençait à sécher. **"J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, j'avais peur que tu me haïsse, de ne même pas exister comme un ami…ou au moins je le pensais, que nous étions amis, éh éh éh…je ne peux rien faire…seulement demander pardon." **Il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps, les larmes commencèrent à couler, les années passées à les garder semblaient maintenant vouloir céder. **"Je sais que tu penses que c'était un mensonge, une blague, mais ce n'en n'était pas une…Je t'aime! Je l'ai toujours fait, je ne me souviens pas de quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, toute ma vie…c'était toi, merci à toi de pouvoir rester dans ce monde, l'espoir d'un «peut-être» m'a gardé en vie…mais je savais que c'était un mensonge, c'était mon mensonge, mon unique vérité…" **Il ferma les yeux, voulant noyer quelques sanglots. **"Aujourd'hui j'ai été prit de panique comme à chaque fois que j'essai de te dire combien je t'aime, à cause de ça…j'ai agit comme toujours, comme Prusse! Je voulais la fermer, je voulais changer la situation, le rendre drôle…mais…" **Un soupir de regret quitta ses lèvres. **"Tu sais, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui fut une bonne journée…" **Il essaya de paraître enjoué. **"Enfin tu peux te débarrasser de moi." **Il sourit amèrement. **"Tu me disais toujours à quel point tu désirais me voir disparaître, me voir partir loin de toi et ne jamais me revoir." **Il rit un peu avant de le transformer en gémissement de douleur. **"Ca faisait mal et beaucoup…chaque commentaire était comme un coup de poignard…éh éh éh…bien que je me vantais toujours et agissait comme si ça ne m'importait pas." **Il nettoya ses larmes, sans pouvoir les arrêter. **"Je…t'accorderai ce désir, c'est l'unique bonne chose que je peux faire pour toi, m'en aller, disparaître pour toujours."**

Il fut surpris de sentir une main douce sur sa joue. Il le vit, Roderich était éveillé, un sourire sur son visage.

Prusse était en état de choc. Avait-il entendu?

**"Tu es tellement mignon…" **Il le regarda tendrement. Gilbert se tendit en l'entendant, ses joues devinrent plus rouges. **"Pourquoi?...pourquoi?" **Gilbert ne comprenait pas. **"Tu étais tellement mignon…et maintenant tu es si cruel…Pourquoi?" **Sa voix était si douce, si calme, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. **"…Je te déteste…Prusse…Je te…déteste…" **Sa main commença à perdre sa force avant de tomber complètement sur le lit. Il s'était à nouveau endormi. Un petit bruit sortit de sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, son regard s'attrista. Il se sentait si vide. Le petit rayon de lumière s'évanouit dans les ténèbres de l'amertume. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

**"Je sais."**

Cela dit il se leva du lit. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Il était temps de partir.

Après avoir ouvert la porte il s'arrêta un moment, se retourna pour voir Autriche placidement endormi dans son lit.

**"Adieu Rody…ce fut un plaisir d'avoir été à tes côtés."**

Le grincement de la fermeture de la porte fit un écho dans toute la maison…

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**"…G-Gilbert…"**

Comment ai-je put oublier quelque chose de pareil. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes tremblent, ma force commence à décliner, des milliers de sentiments tourbillonnent dans mon corps et sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes me brûlent le visage, sans être en mesure de s'arrêter. Mon cœur est lourd, vide, ma poitrine me brûle comme jamais et soudainement, mes jambes lâchent me faisant tomber au sol. Je suis choqué.

Ce soir-là…Gilbert s'est ouvert à moi. Si seulement je n'avais pas bu, si seulement je n'avais pas voulu noyer mon chagrin, Prusse serait avec moi, à mes côtés, comme toujours. J'avais enfin trouvé ma croix.

JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER!

Je ne suis pas fort, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas…Tout est de ma faute, de ma putain de lâcheté pour ne pas lui avoir dit mon amour, de ne pas être celui qui en a parlé…si seulement…si j'avais….

Si je l'avais fait…

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait? POURQUOI NE LUI AI-JE PAS DIT QUE JE L'AIMAIS? Que je le désirais, que je le voulais! Qu'il était…tout pour moi. Maintenant je sent comme mon chagrin se transforme en rage, je me détestais, je me détestais pour ne pas avoir eut Prusse.

Je n'ai jamais gardé un espoir, au contraire de Gilbert; il a attendu pour moi et moi, je n'arrêtais pas de rester aveugle à lui.

Je frappe le sol avec fureur, à plusieurs reprises, sans cesse. Je veux qu'il revienne, à mes côtés! Je maudis toutes ces fois où je voulais le voir hors de ma vue, c'était des mensonges, et maintenant je vis cette farce. Pourquoi la vie est injuste? POURQUOI?

Je sens à peine la douleur dans mes mains; mes yeux étaient fermés et je ne pouvais pas me rendre compte du sang sur mes doigts, chaque coup était plus fort, je voulais me punir ou plutôt retirer ce sentiment de ma poitrine. Je ne sens plus mes mains.

**"GILBERT!"**

Je cris de toutes mes forces, je peux sentir ma gorge me faire mal, peu importe…rien ne vaut la peine, parce qu'au final, ni les pleurs, ni la souffrance, ne pourront faire revenir mon amour.

Mon cher Prusse…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…**Cette solitude est si grande, me consume, m'attriste; revient à moi, parce que la mort ne peut pas me sauver…**

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A SUIVRE! :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:  
Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	5. Mon trésor

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**V****  
****-My precious one-****  
**_(Mon trésor)_

Jours, mois, années…tout passe si vite, le monde change et évolue. Les gens deviennent meilleurs comme mauvais; des changements dans les cultures, dans les pays, de nouvelles unions, de nouvelles modes…et le monde comme toujours continue sa marche.

Amérique se joint à Japon, Allemagne et Italie se sont consolidés ensemble, Russie fait enfin un avec Chine, France rejoint enfin Angleterre et Suède se détache de Finlande pour rejoindre Danemark…

Le monde contemple ces moments de bonheur, de nouvelles unions, de nouvelles vies. En dépit de ça, tout n'est pas bonheur…

De petites guerres commencent à se former entre plusieurs pays, des tensions entre d'autres, des discussions, des interdictions, des lois draconiennes, des changements de chef…des moments dur arrive à la terre.

Bien que pour une nation, peu importe combien d'années passent ou si l'enfer lui-même venait, chaque jour était le même pour lui. Vide.

Autriche observait le paysage par la fenêtre de son bureau; il était là depuis quelques heures tandis qu'un grand nombre de dossiers étaient empilés sur son bureau, attendant d'être lu ou au moins d'être ouvert. Pour lui plus rien n'importait. Les conflits avaient été réglés par son patron avec l'aide d'Allemagne et de Hongrie; le moral de son peuple était bas, les tensions avec les pays méditerranéens étaient fortes et la guerre dans laquelle ils s'étaient impliqués de l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Le châtain ne semblait pas vouloir s'en occuper, immédiatement le répondeur se fit entendre.

_**«…Vous parlez à la nation d'Autriche, s'il vous plait laissez un message et nous vous recontacterons…»**_ La voix du répondeur était celle d'Elizabeta.

_«…_**_"Roderich!"…» _****C'était le bond. ****_«…"Roderich, c'est Ludwig, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent!"…»_**

**Autriche garda son visage froid, dans la même position. N'en tenant pas compte.**

**_«…"Roderich! Il s'agit de mon frère!"…»_**

**Le dernier mot le sortit de sa profonde réflexion. Il se tourna vers le téléphone, complètement abasourdi.**

**_«…"C'est un miracle! S'il te plait répond Roderich, il faut que tu viennes, c'est important!"…»_**

**"De quoi tu parles Ludwig?"**** Il répondit immédiatement. ****"Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie!"**

**_«…"Je ne plaisante pas!"…»_**** grommela-t-il. ****_«…"Roderich, il faut que tu viennes chez moi, tu dois voir ça!"…»_**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**

**_«…"Je ne peux pas le dire! C'est incroyable, il faut que tu le vois par toi-même!"…»_**

**Le châtain se sépara de l'oreillette, la regardant de travers; il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était intrigué par la joie dans la voix de l'allemand, ce devait vraiment être incroyable pour tirer cette réaction de quelqu'un comme lui. Cependant, l'expérience le rendait suspicieux, ce ne serait pas le première fois qu'on lui parlait de "quelque chose d'incroyable" pour le faire sortir et essayer de réjouir son existence.**

**_«…"Roderich?"…»_**

**"Si tu ne m'informe pas Allemagne, je crains de ne pas venir."**** Sa voix était sèche.**

_«…_**_"Quoi? Tu te méfis de moi?!"…»_**

**"En ce moment, je ne fais confiance à personne."**** Dit-il.**

**_«…"COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA! J'essaye toujours de-…!"…»_**** Il n'avait pas finit de parler quand tout à coup une autre voix l'interrompit, une plus aigue.**

**_«…"Frère, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu parles? Moi aussi je veux parler avec tes amis, laisse-moi!"_**

**_"Non! Attend, donne-moi le téléphone!...»_**** Il entendit les mouvements et les bruits de deux personnes se disputant l'appareil.**

**'_Que se passe-t-il?'_**** s'interrogea mentalement Autriche. ****_'Qui est cet enfant? Il a dit…frère? Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?'_**

**_«…"Allô?"…»_**** La voix l'appela, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme jamais et il resta silencieux. ****_«…"Laisse-moi frère, je veux parler! SALUT! Qui que tu sois, ravi de te rencontrer ami de mon frère, je suis Prusse."…»_**

**Il était figé, incapable de pouvoir croire ce qu'il entendait.**

**'****_Prusse?...PRUSSE?!'_**** C'était une blague, ça devait l'être. ****_'Ca ne peut pas être vrai! C'est impossible!'_**

**_«…"Mais tu peux m'appeler Gilbert."…»_**

**Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, un tourbillon d'émotions s'accumulait en lui, mais le plus présent était le doute. Etait-ce vrai?**

**C'était sa voix, celle qu'il entendait quand ils étaient de petits pays, quand ils étaient enfants, pourquoi entendait-il celle-là?**

**Il n'y avait pas de réponse là où il se trouvait, il devait aller voir Allemagne, il voulait savoir si c'était réellement Prusse, «SON» Gilbert. Ne se souciant pas plus de laisser tomber le combiné, il prit un manteau et partit.**

**_«…"Allô?...Il y a quelqu'un? Shee…Frère, il m'a laissé en plan!"…»_**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Il n'y a pas de joie plus joyeuse que le prologue de la joie…**_

_Mario Benedetti_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**"LUDWIG!"**

Le cri se fit entendre un peu partout. L'arrivée de Roderich se fit remarquer dans un grand fracas; bien que le blond aurait préféré qu'elle eût été faite en silence et sans casser sa porte.

**"LUDWIG!"**

Il l'appela à nouveau après avoir vu le blond assit dans une salle, après avoir attendu…quelques secondes? Quand il le voulait le châtain pouvait venir rapidement.

**"Roderich! S'il te plait ne cris pas, je suis en face de toi, ce n'est pas nécessaire."** Il toussa un peu, essayant de calmer l'autre homme et de maintenir un peu de tranquillité dans sa maison.

**"Désolé!"** Il ne pouvait pas baisser le volume, il était trop pressé. **"Où est-il? Ce-C'est vraiment lui?"** demanda-t-il, ne pouvant pas rester calme avant d'avoir eut sa réponse.

**"Frère!"** Une nouvelle voix leur parvint. **"Pourquoi c'est aussi agité? Qui a crié? Shee."**

Autriche se tourna lentement vers la nouvelle voix. Après l'avoir vu, tout son être frémissait, là en face de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il aimait tant, à qui il avait dédié sa peine, ses souvenirs, tout. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, bien qu'il le vît, c'était presque comme un rêve…tant de fois il avait rêvé de le revoir, mais maintenant, il semblait si réel.

**"Frère, je veux te présenter Rod-…RODERICH!"** Il eut peur en voyant l'autrichien tomber à genoux.

**"C'est un rêve…"** murmura Autriche, les yeux écarquillés. **"…c'est un rêve, tu ne peux pas être réel…"**

Allemagne était choqué de le voir comme ça, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, cependant, ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

**"Tu es Autriche?"** Prusse lui toucha la joue avec sa petite main. Ses traits affichaient sa curiosité et son admiration.

**"O-oui…je m'appelle…"** Sa voix pouvait à peine franchir ses lèvres. **"Roderich."**

Face à lui le petit se réjouit, surprenant le châtain.

**"C'est toi!"** Il sourit largement. **"Je sais pas comment, mais je me souviens de quelqu'un avec ce nom…"** Il réfléchit un peu. **"Je l'appelais…Comment je l'appelais? Ah oui! Rody éhéhéh."**

Roderich était perplexe.

'_Il se souvient de moi…Prusse se souvient de moi!'_

Son regard s'adoucie, ses yeux reprirent vie et enfin, après des années de solitude, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il l'enlaça.

**"Gilbert…c'est toi…"** Sa voix était si tendre. **"Tu es revenus, je suis si heureux."**

Son étreinte se resserra, déversant tous ses sentiments dans ce simple geste. Prusse était confus, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner, pour une étrange raison il aimait beaucoup cette étreinte, comme s'il en avait rêvé pendant des années.

Allemagne sourit, après une longue période sans lui, maintenant il était finalement revenu vers eux. Le bonheur retrouvé.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**L'illusion est l'unique belle chose de cette vie, tant qu'elle existe, l'espoir ne meurt jamais…**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Le moment d'émotion dura un certain temps, après avoir eut une longue conversation entre les deux plus vieux. Il y avait beaucoup à dire, à expliquer. Un miracle s'était produit, il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière et Autriche voulait savoir quoi.

Ludwig lui expliqua pourquoi Prusse était trop petit. C'était en fait assez simple; c'était basé sur une règle appliquée à chacun d'entre eux depuis des temps immémoriaux. Lors de sa création ou plutôt, à sa naissance, chacun était un enfant, ainsi durant des années jusqu'à ce que leur pays est été consolidé, ai reçu pourvoir, reconnaissance, terres et que son économie se soit développé. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'ils pouvaient grandir, ils finissaient par devenir adulte et pouvaient se voir comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. C'était facile à comprendre, chacun d'eux avait traversé la même période. Avec Prusse ça serait pareil.

Roderich, durant son état de lamentation perpétuel, avait laissé son peuple et son gouvernement aux mains d'Allemagne et de Hongrie, avec le passage des jours, une guerre entre plusieurs pays méditerranéens s'était formée. Les deux l'aidèrent à défendre ses terres. Les émeutes durèrent un long moment, sans trêves, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles se terminent. Avec l'émerveillement d'avoir un nouveau pays parmi eux.

Une assemblée fut réunie entre eux pour savoir le nom de ces nouvelles terres en sa possession. Les désaccords étaient grands, les jours passèrent, les mois…jusqu 'à ce qu'enfin, elles aient été nommées Prusse. Et ce nouvel enfant est né.

Autriche était heureux, ça faisait des années que l'on n'avait pas vu le bonheur sur son visage, avec un sentiment de joie, les sourires et l'enthousiasme. A nouveau il était lui, en encore mieux! Au fil du temps il avait cru qu'il allait mourir de chagrin, de douleur, que les jours ne le réchaufferaient plus.

Cette journée devait être mémorable. Tellement qu'il pourrait faire du 14 mai l'anniversaire de Prusse. Quand enfin, l'argenté lui était revenu.

La joie fut grande, mais tout n'est pas d'or. Même si Prusse était revenu, il n'était pas le même «Gilbert» qu'il connaissait. Les différences étaient grandes.

Ludwig lui expliqua que son frère ne l'appelait plus West, il avait douté être son frère, il pensait à Hongrie comme à sa mère, il n'était pas agressif ou facilement désespéré, au contraire il avait une patience en or; il n'avait pas l'habitude de se vanter ou de dire combien il était étonnant, comme il le faisait d'habitude; il avait tendance à garder beaucoup d'animaux; ses cheveux étaient plus blancs qu'argentés et son attitude était serviable.

Roderich compris ce qui lui disait le blond, depuis le début il avait l'air différent; physiquement il était Prusse: peau blanche, yeux rouges, la même voix, excepté ses cheveux, il était le portrait craché de Gilbert quand il était petit. Mais pour être honnête, peu importait, pour lui il était toujours Prusse, «son» Prusse.

Le voir là, près de lui, courant, jouant, être heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait, son âme s'émouvait. Il ne le perdrait pas, cette fois il ne le laisserait pas partir, il le protègerai avec sa vie, il serai toujours à ses côtés et il ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Le champagne de la vie, c'est le sourire de la personne que nous aimons…**_

_Doménico Cieri Estrada_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Les jours futurs arrivaient avec de grandes promesses, le bonheur ne semblait pas s'arrêter avec les moments mémorables.

Prusse commençait à se former de plus en plus. Son économie était en augmentation, ses terres étaient fortifiées et les autres pays le reconnaissaient. Tout le monde était heureux de le revoir. Chacun d'entre eux lui fit des dons pour l'aider avec son peuple; entre voitures, ponts, robots et nourritures, ils fêtaient l'albinos.

Mais les moments de bonheur durent toujours peu…

**"Rody! Frère!"**

La petite voix de Gilbert se fit entendre dans les couloirs de la maison.

Il avait été faire une sieste et s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar, il s'était rendu compte qu'Autriche n'était pas à ses côtés, comme d'habitude. Il avait immédiatement commencé à les chercher. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils le laissent seul, encore moins Roderich qui depuis un temps s'était convertit en son gardien et protecteur, comme son meilleur ami. Qu'il ne soit pas là avec lui le préoccupait.

Peut-être qu'il était petit et sans trop de problème, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que les deux hommes essayaient de lui cacher des informations en ce qui concernaient les nouvelles guerres. Sa naissance provenait de l'une d'elles et bien qu'elle soit finit, les pays méditerranéens ne semblaient pas disposés à abandonner; les conflits continuaient. Son frère, son ami et sa mère faisaient tout pour ne pas l'impliquer. Pourquoi? Il ne les comprenait vraiment pas.

Il continua de chercher partout, l'endroit était vide à l'exception de sa présence et de celles de ses animaux. Soudain un petit canari vola vers lui, c'était son préféré; Rody le lui avait offert, son nom était Gilbird. Depuis l'instant où il l'avait reçu il aimait le petit oiseau, encore plus en sachant qu'Autriche le lui avait donné. Les deux étaient inséparable, parfois le canari semblait être très intelligent, obéissant à ses ordres et l'admirait, tout à fait unique pour un oiseau, et aussi, il avait la sensation de le connaître depuis de nombreuses années.

**"Tu les as trouvés Gilbird?"** demanda-t-il à son oiseau.

L'oiseau gazouilla et s'envola de ses mains.

**"Attend Gilbird!"**

L'oiseau l'ignora et s'envola dans les couloirs, suivit de près par son maître. Après avoir tourné à un couloir le garçon arriva devant une grande porte à moitié ouverte. Il s'arrêta pour observer le lieu, il n'était jamais venus là, la maison d'Autriche le surprenait toujours à chaque nouveauté; il vit l'oiseau sortir de la porte, Gilbird se tenait là, l'attendant pour entrer. Et il le fit.

La salle était grande, l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir, il essaya d'entrer à tâtons jusqu'à trouver la lumière. Gilbird enclencha l'interrupteur à sa grande surprise et joie. C'était une bibliothèque ou du moins ça y ressemblait. L'albinos observa le lieu surprenant, il n'avait jamais vu autant de livre de sa courte vie. Lentement, encore étonné par sa découverte, il s'approcha des étagères et en prit un.

En l'ouvrant il lut à haute voix ce qu'il lisait.

**"Le génial moi…journal…250!"** Il le regarda stupéfait. **"C'est un journal?"** Il observa à nouveau tous les livres de la salle. **"CE SONT TOUS DES JOURNALS?!"**

Gilbird vola jusqu'à son épaule en chantant avec joie.

Au loin, sur une table il y avait un autre livre, il attira son attention. Au contraire des autres qui semblaient être en bon état, celui-là était abîmé, vieux, comme s'il avait été oublié là pendant des années. Il s'approcha.

**"C'est bizarre, ce livre est très abîmé."** Quand il le prit il déchira un morceau de feuille. Soigneusement, il essaya de voir son contenu. **"Il manque des pages…curieux. Ah! C'est écrit Gilbird."**

Il le dit à l'oiseau et s'installa sur le fauteuil pour commencer à lire.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**"Nous devons attaquer!"**

Tous gardèrent le silence après avoir entendu l'autrichien.

**"Je ne permettrai pas qu'ils essaient d'attaquer Prusse, c'est un scandale! Maudits soient-ils!"** Roderich était furieux.

Il fallu beaucoup de temps au conseil d'administration, les trois pays proposaient des manières d'éviter la guerre contre les méditerranéens ou au moins la retarder. La dernière avait été catastrophique pour leur économie et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à récupérer; cependant, à la création de la nouvelle Prusse, les attaques se concentraient essentiellement là-bas, comme intention de s'emparer d'un pays important pour eux trois et également faible qui ne pourrait pas contrer leurs efforts.

Allemagne, avec Hongrie, ne voulait pas en revenir aux armes, la violence n'apporterait que des problèmes, encore plus pour le jeune Prusse. A l'inverse, Autriche n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres pays tentent de confondre Gilbert, il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais! S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient avec lui. L'hostilité de leur ami les préoccupait, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour simplement «se battre», ils devaient penser avec la tête froide et non avec leurs sentiments.

**"Roderich, nous ne pouvons pas le faire."** Allemagne tenta de le dissuader, bien qu'il essayait depuis des heures sans résultat.

**"Alors tu penses les laisser attaquer Prusse sans rien faire, sans les empêcher, QUEL GENRE DE FRERE TU ES!"** grogna-t-il.

**"Tu n'as pas le droit de me remettre en question!"** Sa patience était à bout. **"J'aime Gilbert autant que toi!"**

**"Pas comme moi!"** dit-il.

Allemagne déglutit un peu, sa tête devenait douloureuse. Il en avait assez de cette discussion inutile. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Autriche se sentait aussi protecteur avec son frère, cependant, il devait agir comme il le faisait, avec raisonnement.

**"D'accord, «jamais» comme toi…"** Il soupira. **"Autriche s'il te plait, arrête de penser avec ton cœur, nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la guerre seulement parce que tu veux protéger mon frère, c'est…ce n'est pas intelligent."**

**"J'aime Gilbert et je permettrait pas que par lâcheté il-…!"** Il n'avait pas finit lorsqu'une gifle le fit taire.

"Autriche!" clama Hongrie.

Les deux hommes étaient surpris, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de lever la voix et encore moins de gifler le brun.

**"S'il te plait réagit!"** Elle semblait assez contrariée. **"Aucun d'entre nous n'est un lâche! Nous n'avons pas peur de nous battre pour quelqu'un que nous aimons, mais réfléchit! Nous avons entre les mains un nouveau pays, toute décision que nous prenons aura une incidence sur Prusse, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, et une guerre pourrait détruire le peu de force qu'il a réuni."** Autriche la regarda perplexe. **"C'est ce qu'ils veulent, si nous partons pour les armes, c'est comme leur donner le feu vert pour attaquer, en finir avec lui. C'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX Autriche?!"**

**"Non."** Dit-il sérieusement.

**"Nous avons un traité de paix, ce sont peu de pays qui veulent continuer cette guerre stupide."** Sa voix s'adoucit. **"Ils veulent nous déséquilibrer, nous provoquer, ils attendent ça de nous et menacer Prusse est leur manière de nous attaquer."** Un léger sourire se peignit sur son visage. **"Nous devons trouver d'autres moyens, si nous ne tombons pas dans leur jeu nous pourrons nous en sortir sans en revenir aux armes et je suis sûre que rien n'arrivera à Prusse."**

**"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?"** Il la regarda, suspicieux.

**"Parce que je suis sa mère, oh oh oh oh."**

Cela dit, les deux hommes la regardèrent étrangement.

**"Ahm…oui, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ta nouvelle relation avec Gilbert…c'est…rare."**

**"Très rare."** Ajouta le blond. Il toussa un peu, revenant sur sa position. **"Je suis heureux, alors nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne pas en revenir à la guerre, non?"** s'enquit Allemagne en essayant d'oublier l'idée de la relation mère/enfant, si c'était le cas alors Elizabeta serait sa mère et le chaos tomberait autour d'eux…le mieux était d'ignorer ce fait.

**"Oui!"** déclara Hongrie avec véhémence.

Autriche resta silencieux.

**"Roderich."** La femme le regarda du coin de l'œil.

**"D'accord."** Il croisa les bras. **"Tant qu'ils ne font rien à Gilbert, je suis d'accord."**

**"C'est assez."** La femme lui sourit. **"Bien, peut-être avons-nous besoin d'une autre réunion pour discuter des points à éclairer sur ce traité de paix, mais pour aujourd'hui c'est suffisant, non?"**

**"Oui, je suis fatigué et ma tête me fait mal."** Il se massa les tempes.

**"Il est préférable de se retirer, Gilbert peut se réveiller à tout moment et si nous ne sommes pas avec lui, il pourrait paniquer."**

**"Tu as raison."** Confirma le blond. **"Nous y allons Elizabeta."**

**"Allons-y."** lui ordonna Autriche et sans l'attendre, marcha immédiatement vers la porte.

**"Ce n'est pas nécessaire."** La voix les surpris tous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler le visage d'un homme. Ils se figèrent à sa vue, sans pouvoir croire qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Debout devant eux se trouvait la forme adulte de Gilbert, sur son épaule son fidèle animal de compagnie Gilbird. Ils étaient stupéfaits.

Avec un grand sourire béat, l'homme s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et dit:

**"Admirez-moi, je suis sexy."**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Le passage du temps n'emporte pas seulement les souvenirs et les évènements, il a aussi réussi à emporter les disputes entre les méditerranéens. Enfin les quatre pays étaient en paix, profitant seulement de la vie.

Gilbert était revenu. Maintenant non seulement comme un souvenir en enfant, mais aussi sa personnalité; après avoir lu tous ses journaux, ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus et avec eux son caractère. Et ils étaient heureux de ça. Depuis Autriche s'était emparé de tous les journaux de l'albinos, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait l'aider à ramener la manière d'être du prussien, cependant, il bénis le fat de pouvoir le martyriser après les avoir lus, s'il ne l'avait pas fait aujourd'hui Prusse ne serait pas comme ils le connaissaient.

Le monde était de nouveau comme avant. Avec la seule différence que Gilbert et lui formaient maintenant un couple. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Le véritable amour fait des miracles, parce que lui-même est déjà le plus grand des miracles…**_

_Amado Nervo_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

La journée était chaude, tranquille, la brise douce, un beau matin qui insistait à sortir et à profiter des rayons du soleil.

Malgré la tentation du matin, Autriche décida de rester dans son bureau. Il buvait un vin délicieux tandis qu'il se rappelait des évènements de la nuit.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**-FLASHBACK-**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**"Gilbert?"**

Depuis qu'il était venu la maison était très silencieuse, chose étrange avec l'albinos à l'intérieur.

Il était encore tôt, dix heures du soir pour être précis, et l'homme était introuvable.

**"Gilbert?"**

Il essaya de nouveau, mais le silence fut sa réponse.

'_Où est-il?...'_ se demanda-t-il mentalement. _'Le plus probable est qu'il soit dans la chambre, je vais voir.'_

La journée avait été lourde, depuis qu'il était revenu à son poste et avait libéré Hongrie comme Allemagne de cette responsabilité, il avait beaucoup à lire, à régler et à corriger. Maudit était-il de s'être retiré du monde, mais il n'avait pas put l'éviter, dans son esprit il avait perdu Prusse; il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être à nouveau heureux. Il soupira lourdement, ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer sur le lait renversé.

Il gravit les marches laborieusement, son corps était épuisé, il voulait dormir et se détendre.

Le couloir à l'étage était sombre, à l'exception de la lumière sortant de sa chambre.

'_Il doit y avoir Gilbert.'_

Il commença à marcher vers sa chambre.

**"Gilbert je su-"** Après avoir ouvert la porte il resta muet devant ce qu'il vit, son portefeuille tombant au sol avec grand bruit.

**"Bienvenu Rody."** La voix était séductrice.

Là sur le lit, l'albinos portait des vêtements étranges. La tenue était composée d'un serre-tête aux oreilles de lapin, sur la poitrine seul une paire de cœur cachait ses tendres mamelons et une minijupe comme bas.

**"Je t'attendais."**

Il ouvrit les jambes, montrant qu'il ne portait rien sous la jupe.

Autriche était bouleversé, son visage complètement rouge devant la vue tandis qu'un peu plus bas il commençait à durcir. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

**"Gi-Gi-Gi…Gilbert!"** Il ne pouvait pas parler, son esprit était perdu dans la sensualité de l'homme. **"Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"** Son corps s'approcha du lit, incapable de le quitter des yeux.

**"Ca?"** Il caressa son corps lentement, provoquant l'autre homme. **"C'est «tout» pour toi."** Il sourit malicieusement. **"Mais tu dispose d'un temps limité…si tu ne le prends pas maintenant, tu le perds."**

**"Je le prends maintenant!"** Cela dit, il se jeta sur l'albinos. **"Je ne peux pas perdre…cette opportunité."**

**"Et je suis impatient d'être prit."**

Sans vouloir continuer de parler, l'émotion enivra le châtain qui fit taire son amant d'un baiser passionné. Des milliers d'années ont dû passer pour pouvoir sentir ces lèvres, pour que sa langue puisse posséder celle de l'albinos; les deux luttaient, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, mais maintenant, c'était un combat délicieux, désiré par eux, enivrant.

Peu à peu il s'intensifia, tant que les deux se sentaient perdu dans le nectar de leur propre saveur. Quant ils ne purent plus respirer, ils se séparèrent. Leur regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, en disant long de par l'éclat dans leurs yeux. Autriche admirait cette lueur si caractéristique de Prusse, ses yeux rubis étaient si beaux qu'il pouvait passer une éternité à les admirer, comme leur propriétaire. Dans cette couleur sang il pouvait voir la force, la passion de l'autre homme, ses désirs.

**"Je t'aime."**

La voix était si douce et mélodieuse. Prusse fut un peu surpris de l'entendre si soudainement, cependant, il adorait.

**"Moi aussi."** Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser plus tendre, plus affectueux. **"Je t'aime mon aristocrate."**

Les deux rirent, ils avaient toujours voulu cet instant et enfin, ils étaient récompensés. Ils s'aimaient et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les séparer. Ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin, côte à côte.

Encore une fois ils s'embrassèrent, le temps était venu de n'être qu'un cette nuit.

Autriche ne pouvait se contenir plus, il voulait Prusse, tout de lui. Ses mains se mirent à le caresser. L'une alla à sa poitrine et sans se préoccuper des drôles de cœur, elle les écarta pour lui laisser le chemin jusqu'au bouton rose.

Gilbert gémit en sentant l'une de ses parties sensibles être touchée, la sensation était merveilleuse. Par ailleurs, ses jambes et son dos étaient attaqués par l'autre main de Roderich, qui ne ferait pas marche arrière, il était déterminé à profiter de ce corps tant désiré.

**"Ah! Rody."** Gémit-il, sa bouche finalement libérée.

Autriche commença à lécher son cou, mordillant et suçant sa peau blanche. Il voulait le marquer de son amour.

La sensation était incroyable, son corps était chaud, vibrant à chaque contact, à chaque morsure, il adorait se sentir ainsi. Maintenant il était temps d'attaquer. Il ne laisserait pas tout le divertissement aux mains «inexpérimentées». Bien que cette affirmation ne soit pas tout à fait certaine, après tout, Autriche avait été marié, il avait…des connaissances.

Avec ses mains il attrapa ce jabot si caractéristique de son vêtement, attirant ces lèvres si délicieuses dans un autre baiser passionné. Il commença à déboutonner son habit le plus rapidement possible; il ne serait pas le seul nu ici. Il voulait aussi voir son corps, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. En quelques secondes, Autriche ne portait plus rien comme Prusse –le bas de son costume avait disparu-.

Autriche lécha un mamelon, le mordillant doucement. Les gémissements de Prusse le faisaient délirer, voulant les entendre chaque fois plus fort. Avec son autre main il maltraitait l'autre mamelon rose, sans lui donner de répit, il pouvait les sentir devenir plus dur à chaque contact.

**"Ahh, ahhh, Rody."**

Lentement il descendit le long du corps de Gilbert, embrassant et léchant, laissant une traîné de salive de sa poitrine à l'abdomen. Bientôt il arriva à une partie qui désirait recevoir ses soins.

Le membre de Prusse était dur, si douloureux. Roderich toucha légèrement la pointe, un profond gémissement se fit entendre. Une telle réaction le saisi, sans penser plus il commença à le lécher, le punissant par des vagues d'intense plaisir.

**"Ahhhhh…Oui Rody…Ahhh ça fait…du bien…ahhh"**

Prusse s'arqua à la sensation, c'était intense, tout son corps était chaud. Puis, il poussa un long gémissement, Autriche avait prit son membre dans sa bouche, le faisant s'arquer fortement, son esprit obscurci, la sensation était exquise.

**"Ahhhhhh!"**

Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Son corps voulait plus d'attention, il voulait plus. Autriche recula lentement, arrêtant le mouvement du prussien. La restriction le rendait fou, il pouvait sentir son liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans la bouche de l'autrichien.

Autriche se retira, il voulait voir le visage de Gilbert. Ses joues étaient aussi colorées que ses yeux, ses paupières étaient à demi fermées, perdues dans le plaisir tandis que sa respiration était entrecoupée de légers halètements.

**"Un tel visage dans cet état."** Il sourit, satisfait.

Il aimait ce visage si plein de convoitise.

**"Cesse…de parler et…plus d'action."** Il pouvait à peine se contrôler.

**"Si c'est ce que tu veux."** Il sourit, séducteur.

C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un comme Roderich sourire de cette façon, ça le faisait ressembler à un conquérant; ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il aimait voir de nouvelles facettes de lui, des facettes que personne ne pouvait voir sauf lui.

A nouveau le brun s'inclina en léchant ses jambes et en se baissant de plus en plus. Pendant un instant Prusse cru que l'autrichien allait le torturer avec son pénis, mais il fut d'autant plus surpris de sentir une langue intruse toucher son entrée.

**"Ahhh!"** Il cria sous la sensation. **"Que fais-tu…? Ahhh!...Rode…ahhh!"**

Il ne pouvait pas parler, il n'avait jamais sentit quelque chose de pareil en lui, c'était une mer de nouvelles sensations indescriptibles. Son corps se raidit lorsqu'Autriche lécha son anneau, s'inclinant de plus en plus. Ses mains avaient besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, le plus facile était les draps. Après un moment, il put sentir sa langue s'introduire là, le faisant bouger ses hanches, il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui.

**"Ahhhhhhh…Rody…fis-le ahhh…je te veux à l'intérieur…ahhh oui…oui ahhhh!"** Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'attente.

Il n'avait imaginé qu'Autriche pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. L'anulingus était pour lui quelque chose de trop audacieux et étranger, penser que Roderich aimait le faire ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Et maintenant qu'il le sentait, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pourrait devenir accro à ces plaisirs avec la langue.

**"Tu le veux?"** tenta-t-il en entrant un doigt.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…Rody oui…ahhh.**"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ses gémissements venaient l'interrompre quand il tentait de parler.

Le doigt s'introduit lentement en lui, se déplaçant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur et en cercle. Il adorait. Soudainement, un autre fut introduit le faisant trembler. Les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui le perdaient, chaque fois il se sentait plus excité.

**"Tu me veux?"** Sa voix était inhabituelle, chargée de luxure.

Il approcha son visage du prussien, l'embrassant. Leurs langues commencèrent à se battre, savourant cette sensation de laquelle ils ne seraient jamais rassasiés.

**"Ah…hmmm..."**

Le baiser continuait tandis qu'Autriche continuait de bouger ses doigts, le préparant. Il ne résistait pas, il le voulait déjà.

**"Tu le veux Gilbert?"**

Ils se séparèrent, un sourire acerbe venant sur ce visage aux traits habituellement élégants, sophistiqués, de véritable gentleman. Qui savait qu'Autriche pouvait être si dominateur pendant le sexe? Bien qu'il sentait un certain inconfort il était subjugué par ce côté de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de cette sensation de puissance que se permettait Roderich, il l'enivrait. Ca en valait la peine et il ne regrettait pas de le permettre.

**"Oui…ahhh, fais-moi tien."**

**"Bien."**

Un baiser fut de nouveau planté sur ses lèvres, il se sentit vide à l'intérieur quand les doigts furent retirés. Mais ce qui vint ensuite était mille fois mieux.

Autriche se plaça entre les jambes du prussien, donnant de doux baiser sur ses cuisses pâles. Il sentait le membre de l'autrichien appuyer contre son entrée.

**"Prêt?"**

**"Maintenant tu es gentil?"** remarqua-t-il avec dérision. **"Je suis toujours prés…Rody."**

Autriche sourit un peu et d'un coup s'introduit complètement en Prusse.

**"****¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**** Il cria haut et fort.**

**Une grande douleur traversa son dos voûté sur toute la longueur. Les larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.**

**"Ahhh Gilbert!"**

A l'intérieur son membre était pressé par l'étroitesse de Prusse, une sensation très agréable.

**"Ahhh…Gilbert…tu vas bien?"**

Il pourrait agir différemment tandis qu'ils étaient ainsi, mais Autriche serait toujours Autriche. Il voulait bouger, poursuivre ce plaisir et l'intensifier; il se battit contre son instinct, parce que pour lui l'important était de ne pas avoir blesser la personne qu'il aimait.

Gilbert ne répondit pas, il essayait de s'habituer, son corps lui faisait mal, particulièrement son entrée. Il souffrait beaucoup parce que pour être sincère…c'était sa première fois.

Autriche était inquiet de l'avoir blessé, c'était peut-être trop brutal, il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour le préparer; il suffisait de voir le visage de l'albinos pour comprendre qu'il souffrait. Puis il réalisa.

**"G-Gilbert…"** Il ne le croyait pas. **"Tu es…v-vierge?"** La surprise transperçait dans sa voix.

Il tourna son visage, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Peiné, il acquiesça légèrement.

**"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"** Ce n'était pas un reproche, en fait, on pouvait entendre un soupçon de joie dans sa voix.

**"Q-quelqu'un comme moi…ne peux pas l'être."** Murmura-t-il, toujours sans le regarder.

Le regard d'Autriche s'adoucit. Le garçon était fier et le serait pour le reste de sa vie lui avoir permis de lui faire ça; être celui qui le prenait pour la première fois était bien plus significatif que les mots, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout était dit.

**"Je t'aime."** Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Surprenant l'albinos. **"Continuons."** Sa voix était heureuse.

Prusse garda un peu le silence, la douleur passa et il commençait à ressentir ce plaisir pour lequel les gens adoraient faire l'amour. Peu importait la douleur lancinante, ce qui était merveilleux étaient les sensations et la signification de le faire.

**"…Oui…"**

En lui, Autriche commença à bouger. D'abord en douceur, en profitant lentement.

**"Ahhhh…ahh!"** Prusse ferma les yeux, les vagues de plaisir étaient gigantesques.

Les deux gémissaient, chacun aimait et le faisait savoir à l'autre. Mais le meilleur, le plus merveilleux était d'être unis ce soir-là dans ce rituel, magnifique. Ses coups commencèrent à augmenter, son esprit s'obscurci, seul l'instinct décidait d'augmenter la dose de plaisir.

Prusse bougeait ses hanches, essayant d'approfondir les assauts d'Autriche. Maintenant le rythme.

**"Ahhh Rody…plus, plus…donne-moi plus ahhh…oui plus…ahhh plus profond, oui!"**

**"Ohhh oui…ahhhh Gilbert…ahhh tu es si étroit…ahhh si chaud…ahhh."**

Ils se perdaient, la passion les dominait.

Autriche commençait à aller plus loin et plus profond. Les vas et vient étaient plus forts, plus intenses, il voulait tout sentir de lui, Gilbert était si délicieux.

**"****Ahhhh, ahhhh…ahhhhh!"**

**Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, presque des cris de jouissance.**

**Il était ravi, sentir le membre d'Autriche en lui, cette chaleur si intense, c'était indescriptible. Il était sur le point d'atteindre sa limite, le paroxysme approchait.**

**"Ahhhh…Rody…ahhh je vais…ahhhhh!"**

L'autrichien ne répondit pas, il se perdait dans les sensations, il sentait aussi qu'il était sur le point de venir.

**"Ahhh Gilbert…"**

Il donna plusieurs coups jusqu'à arriver à l'orgasme.

**"****AHHHHH GILBERT!****"**

Sa semence se répandit à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation fit venir Prusse à son tour.

**"****AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**Il s'arqua, il ne pouvait le supporter, la jouissance était immense, il éclaboussa leur ventre de sa semence.**

**Tous deux tombèrent épuisés, leur respiration était entrecoupée, à peine s'ils pouvaient se relever; leur corps tremblait après une telle intensité. Ils étaient trempés de sueur, la chaleur produite par leur activité était telle qu'elle pouvait facilement être vu sur leur peau brillante.**

**"C'était…bon non?"** dit Prusse, son souffle à peine retrouvé.

Autriche le regarda un peu surpris par ce qu'il dit, puis il sourit.

"**Non…c'était excellent."** Il l'embrassa.

La nuit poursuivie son cours tandis que les deux amants se préparaient à dormir profondément.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Le souvenir de cette nuit de passion le satisfait grandement. Enfin les deux s'étaient consacrés l'un à l'autre et ça faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Autriche jouait avec son verre, son regard tomba sur une boite sur son bureau, son sourire était si large, si singulier, d'une personne amoureuse. Après avoir bu la dernière gorgée de son verre, il le laissa de côté pour se concentrer sur cette petite boite noire.

**"Gilbert…soyons ensemble."** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même et il ouvrit la boite.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague, décorée de plusieurs diamants, parfaite pour un homme –à qui il voulait la donner.

**"J'espère qu'il aimera."** Sa voix était heureuse.

Le bonheur le faisait être si joyeux, il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, il ne grognait pas ni n'était gêné par n'importe quelle stupidité des autres pays comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Rien ne pouvait aller mal.

Il avait complètement tort.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, en face de lui il y avait un homme très agité, le visage pâle et le souffle court.

**"RODERICH!"** Il cria en récupérant sa voix.

**"Ludwig! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi es-tu si pâle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"** demanda-t-il en voyant l'homme en si mauvais état, sa joie disparue instantanément.

**"C'est mon frère Autriche!"** Sa voix était un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. _"Ils l'ont emmenés!"_

_"Quoi?! Qui l'ont emmenés?"_ L'angoisse s'emparait de lui.

**"Les Dieux!"**

**"QUOI?! P-pourquoi?!"**

**"Pour avoir brisé la règle 45."** Dit-il encore effarer.

**"La règle 45? Que diable est cette règle?"** cria-t-il, envoyant valser son calme.

**"La règle dit… «une fois morte, une nation ne pourra revenir au monde sous aucune raison, l'équilibre des royaumes humains doit être préservé»." **Sa voix était grave.

Autriche réfléchit un peu, sans comprendre la règle.

**"Mais…Prusse est une nation, il a un territoire…"** Il était perdu. **"Il mérite d'être ici!"**

**"Je le sais…je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont accusés…mais"** Son regard tomba sur le sol. **"Quand j'ai essayé de les arrêter, ils m'ont dit…"** Le brun était alerte. **"…qu'il n'était pas le nouveau Prusse mais l'ancien."**

**"Je ne…je ne comprends pas."** La confusion était totale.

**"Quand Gilbert a lu ses journaux…ses souvenirs sont revenus, alors l'ancien Prusse est revenu et en le faisant, il a brisé la règle."**

**"QUOI?!"** Il était furieux. **"JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QU'UNE LOI AUSSI IDIOTE EXISTE!"** Il ne pouvait pas être ici, il fallait faire quelque chose**. "Où ont-ils emmenés Gilbert?"**

**"Au château blanc, où se rencontrent les Dieux, là-bas il sera jugé par eux."**

**"Jugé?!"** Maintenant il était vraiment furieux. **"Comment ces idiots osent-ils? JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS, J'IRAIS POUR PRUSSE!"**

Cela dit il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Toutefois, il fut arrêté par le blond.

**"Personne ne peut aller au château, c'est interdit pour nous."** Dit-il sèchement.

**"Peu m'importe!"** Il fit lâcher prise à l'allemand**. "Je détruirais le monde s'il le faut, seulement pour retrouver Gilbert!"**

**"Arriver à lui n'est pas le pire."** Autriche le regarda perplexe.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?"**

**"Nous devons arriver à lui avant demain, ou sinon…"** il déglutit.

**"Quoi? DIS-MOI!"** Ses nerfs allaient le tuer.

'_Ca ne peut pas être ça…NON!'_

**"S'il est reconnu coupable…il sera détruit."**

Autriche était choqué, alarmé par la situation délicate. Ca semblait être une blague, une erreur, comme si dés le début il avait choisi le mauvais chemin, la mauvaise personne…Il avait expérimenté la douleur de le perdre et maintenant la menace était pire.

Tous les pays mourraient, mais pas son essence ou son âme, comme les humains de la terre l'appelait généralement. Cette partie d'eux restait et vivait dans le Naräe –le monde des morts- avec l'espoir de se réincarner dans ce monde en tant que nation ou humain s'il lui était permis.

La destruction était le dernier recours, seulement pour les âmes cruelles et perverties. Ca signifiait la disparition totale. La réduction à rien, sans possibilité d'aller à Naräe et encore moins l'opportunité de revenir.

Et Prusse serait soumis à cette sentence…

**"NON!"** Il hurla au sortir de sa surprise, il tremblait encore. **"Non…ils ne peuvent pas…Gilbert…non…JE NE LEUR PERMETTRAIT PAS!"**

**"Moi non plus! Mais…le fait d'arriver là-bas est presque impossible et si nous réussissons…"** Il doutait. **"Comment réussirons-nous à le sauver?"**

**"JE NE LE SAIS PAS!"** La fureur s'empara de lui. **"JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS QU'ILS M'ENLEVENT GILBERT! JE L'AI PERDU UNE FOIS, JE NE LE PERDRAIS PAS COMPLETEMENT!"**

Avec une grande colère, il quitta la salle, suivit par Ludwig qui criait.

Il ne savait pas comment il ferait, mais il ne laisserait personne lui voler son précieux Gilbert. Il était passé par des tempêtes pour être avec lui, pour être heureux et l'aimer de toutes ses forces.

Personne, absolument personne ne le lui prendrai…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Je ne cesserai pas de lutter pour cet amour, je lutterai jusqu'à la fin, peu importe toutes les batailles perdues et les parties de mon cœur perdu, qu'importe que mes sentiments se fanent, je lutterai pour cet amour jusqu'à la fin.**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A SUIVRE! :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:****  
****Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	6. Jamais se rendre

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**VI****  
****-Never Surrender-****  
**_(Jamais se rendre)_

Le jour approchait…

La pièce était dans une obscurité complète, sauf une lumière qui éclairait un spot. Prusse se trouvait à cet endroit et tout à coup il semblait être seul. Il ne voyait plus rien, seulement l'obscurité et l'éclat de ses propres vêtements. Il avait mit un costume militaire de couleur blanche, après l'avoir vu il pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler celui de Kiku, bien que les différences fussent grandes; le sien ressemblait à son vieil uniforme quand il était l'Empire de Prusse; mais dans une autre couleur. Il ne connaissait pas ce qui lui avait mit ce vêtement, une obsession avec le blanc ou un fétichisme…les Dieux étaient des êtres rares.

Gilbert était inquiet, assez logique vu sa situation, s'ils le condamnaient, ces moments seraient les derniers, il disparaîtrait maintenant et pour toujours. Après tant de pénuries, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse.

'_J'aurais préféré passer mes derniers moments avec Rody.'_ Soupira-t-il.

Il restait sans pouvoir bouger, les chaînes à ses pieds le maintenaient fixé à cet endroit.

Le silence…il n'y avait pas un bruit, comme s'il était l'unique personne ici. N'était-il pas l'heure de son jugement?

**"Hey!"** Il commençait à désespérer. **"Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici? Est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas me juger? Ou ils se sont déjà rétractés?"** Un léger espoir flottait dans ces mots. **"Je le savais! Je suis trop sexy et génial pour mourir, je comprends quoi, après avoir vu quelqu'un comme moi ils se sont rétractés, c'est normal, faut pas les-…"**

_**«…"Silence!"…»**_

La voix le fit taire.

'_Bordel, ils sont ici._' Il avala sa salive, ses nerfs se tendaient.

**"Ah, salut…"** Il ne savait pas quoi dire. **"Je ne pourrais pas vous voir? Pourquoi tant de mystère, c'est déjà passé de mode, maintenant les gens se voient et se-…"** Il fut de nouveau coupé.

_**«…"Silence nation de Prusse!"…»**_ La voix était celle d'une femme.

Gilbert essaya de voir où ils se trouvaient, mais la lumière ne lui permettait pas de voir.

'_Une femme? Ils sont plusieurs?...ohh, maintenant je sais pourquoi ils s'appellent les Dieux…ils sont plusieurs, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y en avait qu'un…ça a du sens.'_

_**«…**__**"Nation de Prusse, arrêtez de penser à des idées insignifiantes."…»**_ Une autre voix plus grave que celle de la femme se fit entendre.

**"Ahh! Ils lisent mon esprit!"** dit-il abasourdit.

_**«…"Nous pouvons voir et entendre tout de toutes les nations, nous les connaissons parfaitement."…»**_

**"DES PERVERS!"** cria-t-il. **"S'ils voient tout ça veut dire qu'ils voient aussi nos moments intimes…DES PERVERS!"**

_**«…"Silence! Nous ne permettrons pas de commentaires absurdes, le jugement commence maintenant."…»**_

**"Des démons."** Murmura-t-il.

Il voulait gagner du temps, au moins vivre un peu plus.

'_Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de dire au revoir, ni à mon frère ni à mes amis et à Rody…des démons.'_

_**«…"La nouvelle nation de Prusse."…»**_ La voix aigüe de la femme fut la première à parler. _**«…"Est accusé d'avoir rompu la règle 45, l'une des plus importante du code des nations."…»**_

_**«…**__**"Comment est-il considéré?"…»**_ s'enquit la voix de l'homme.

**"Innocent! Je ne sais même pas de quoi traite cette stupide règle que j'ai rompu!"** Il ronchonna. **"Ça m'enchanterai si on pouvait me le dire…"**

_**«…"Suffit!"…»**_ fit une autre voix d'homme, plus grave. _**«…"Vos tentatives pour retarder ce jugement sont futiles, nation de Prusse, oubliez-les."…»**_

**"…J'ai oublié qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les esprits, shee."**

_**«…"Il déclare son innocence alors qu'il sait qu'il est coupable."…» **_L'une des femmes parla.

**"Hey!"** Il était gêné. **"Bien entendu que je déclare mon innocence: parce que je le suis! Je ne savais pas qu'après avoir lu mon journaux je reviendrais…en plus ce n'est pas mon corps! Je suis réincarné et c'est permis!"**

_**«…**__**"Une réincarnation non permise."…»**_

**"NON PERMISE?"** Il souffla. **"Comment je pouvais le savoir? Hein? Nulle part ils disent que c'est dangereux de lire les journaux, vos idiots ne le disent jamais: ILS VEULENT QUE JE DEVINE OU QUOI, C'EST LEUR TRAVAIL! Ne m'accusez pas d'être le produit de votre négligence!"** Il se trouvait fastidieux.

Le fait de crier comme ça sans savoir où ils se trouvaient le faisait se sentir imbécile.

Le silence se fit. Les Dieux ne répondirent pas avant un moment.

**"Maintenant ils ne disent plus rien ehhhh!"** Il se sentait triomphant.

_**«…"Aucun pays…n'a jamais écrit des journaux."…»**_ dit la grosse voix de la femme.

_**«…"Ni plusieurs au cours de sa vie"…»**_ commenta l'un des hommes.

**"Je suis l'exception!"** Il se disputait. **"Ne m'accusez pas d'être différent!"**

De nouveau le silence fut sa réponse.

**"RÉPONDEZ MAUDITS!"** Il ne supportait pas de ne pas les entendre, c'était comme s'il était seul. **"Si vous ne m'accusez pas, laissez-moi partir idiots!"**

_**«…"Ton information est confirmé, nation de Prusse."…»**_ mentionna la voix aigüe de la femme.

_**«…**__**"Après l'avoir vérifié, nous nous apercevons de ton innocence."…»**_

Gilbert sourit avec triomphe, il l'avait obtenu, personne ne pouvait gagner contre le génial Prusse.

**"Vous voyez que je suis innocent, ça démontre votre idiotie et mon génie, je suis incroyable admettez-le."** Il se vantait sans écouter ce qu'ils lui disaient.

_**«…**__**"La nation d'Allemagne est celui qui a conservé tes journaux alors qu'il aurait dû les brûler et c'est cette même nation qui les a donné à la nation d'Autriche."…»**_ dit un homme.

_**«…"La nation d'Autriche est donc coupable."…»**_

Gilbert se figea.

**"Quoi?"**

_**«…"La nation d'Autriche est le coupable."…»**_ répéta-t-il. _**«…"Pour avoir conservé tes journaux, la faute de ton retour retombe sur lui."…»**_

**"Non…ils ne peuvent pas…non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non"**

_**«…"La nation de Prusse est libéré de toute faute."…»**_ condamna la voix grave de la femme.

_**«…**__**"Ce jugement est termin-"…»**_

**"NON!"** cria-t-il de toute ses forces. **"VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS L'ACCUSER!"** Il souffla, furieux, indigné par l'attitude des Dieux. **"C'est ma faute! Pas celle de Rody, tout est de ma faute! Laissez-le en dehors de ça!"**

_**«…"Nation de Prusse, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous dire qu-"…»**_

**"JE M'EN FOUT!"** cria-t-il furieux. **"VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE D'IDIOTS! Vous cherchez seulement quelqu'un à accusé, vous vous croyez meilleurs que nous à cause de ces lois, ORDURES! Vous ne valez rien, SALAUD!"**

_**«…"Nation de Prusse, modère ton langage, nous ne permettrons pas de remise en cause de notre autorité, sinon"…»**_

**"QUOI?"** La colère le contrôlait. **"Si vous voulez punir quelqu'un, punissez-moi!"**

Il devait les arrêter, il ne leur permettrait pas d'en être après Autriche. Il essayait de sauver sa peau et maintenant, la scène était devenue pire maintenant qu'ils étaient après Roderich.

'_Je suis un idiot!'_

_**«…"La nation d'Autriche est coupable, ton information le confirme."…»**_

**"Il importe peu ce que j'ai dit!"** Il était désespéré. **"C'est mon jugement! Vous vouliez me tuer, faites-le!"**

_**«…"Le jugement est fini, ton ino-"…»**_ C'était maintenant un homme qui parlait.

**"Non!"** Il cria, presque comme un gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas déjà le supporter. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes commençaient à se former. **"S'il vous plait…"** Sa voix était douce, la colère s'était volatilisée. **"S'il vous plait…je vous en prit…"** Ses mains étaient posées au sol, implorant. **"Ne faites rien à Roderich, j'accepte ma faute, j'accepte n'importe quoi parce que j'ai cassée la règle…j'avoue…détruisez-moi s'il vous plait…"** Une larme coula sur sa joue. **"S'il vous plait, n'impliquez pas Roderich là-dedans, ne lui faites rien."**

Son regard tomba au sol. Sa dignité et son orgueil étaient oubliés; pour la première fois il s'était dénigré lui-même; il avait supplié. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si ce n'était pas pour une grande cause. Celle de son Roderich bien-aimé.

Le silence se reforma.

La lumière couvrait le corps du prussien, de petites lamentations s'entendaient sortir de sa bouche. Ça lui faisait mal, cassé son orgueil, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la douleur de peut-être perdre l'autrichien; dans son esprit c'était un petit ennui pour éviter un grand malheur.

'_Roderich…pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas permettre qu'ils soient après toi, je ne peux pas; je ne les permettrais pas!'_ Les petits sanglots continuaient…tandis que dans son esprit il continuait de répéter «je ne le permettrais pas» sans cesse.

_**«…"C'est fu-"…»**_ La voix aigue de l'homme commença à parler. Cependant une forte explosion secoua la salle. _**«…"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?"…»**_

Gilbert se leva tout de suite devant ce scandale.

_**«…"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"…» **_cria l'une des femmes.

Quelque chose était apparemment arrivée…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Le vrai amour n'attend pas pour être invité, il s'invite d'avance et s'offre d'abord…**_

_Fray Luis De León_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Un énorme trou était observable dans la construction. Les rayons du soleil passaient en travers de l'immense fumée qui avait été faite. Divers toussotements et gémissements s'entendaient derrière le mur.

**"Yahoo!"** La voix joyeuse d'un jeune homme se fit entendre.** "Je me sens comme dans un film d'action! Faisons-le encore! Eheheheheheh."**

**"Je préférais que non…auch."** Se plaint un jeune homme brun.

**"Oh allons-y** **Kiku love!**** Où ****est passé ton sens de l'aventure?**"

**"Le mien est mort par ta faute quand tu as explosé ce mur bâtard!"** fit une nouvelle voix, plus fâchée. **"Tu nous as presque tué idiot!"**

**"Tu ne l'es pas tant que ça Angleterre."** Dit-il avec peu d'importance. Puis il aida Kiku a se lever. **"Et où est France?**" s'enquit-il.

**"Ici~"** La voix mélodieuse du pays se fit entendre, avec un ton de douleur dans sa voix. La nation singulière se trouvait sous Arthur.

**"J'adore quand tu es au-dessus mon cher Arthur…mais cette fois, tu pourrais te pousser?"** se plaint-il.

L'anglais le fit et l'aida immédiatement, pour après le gronder, habituel pour les deux.

**"Nous sommes arrivés!"** fit une autre voix joyeuse se fit entendre. **"Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'ayons réellement fait."** Il regarda l'endroit, ému.

**"Je le redemande: Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici Mathias?"** Une voix sérieuse appela le courageux blond.

**"Gilbert est mon meilleur ami et en tant que meilleur ami c'est mon devoir de l'aider, et tu m'aideras amour."** Il sourit au suédois.

Suède observa sérieusement Danemark qui continuait de sourire chaleureusement. Il ne pouvait pas résister à un tel geste.

**"Est-ce que c'est ça la force omnipotente blanche?"** La voix caractéristique d'Allemagne ressortie parmi les autres, avec une grande déception dans son ton. **"Les rumeurs disaient que c'était…un piège mortel, sanglant et pervers."**

**"AHHHH LUD!"** Le cri d'Italie ne se fit pas attendre. **"Arrête de dire des choses épouvantables! Tu me fais peur, ce lieu est lugubre BUAAAAAA!"**

**"Ne vous distrayez pas, nous devons aller chercher Gilbert."** Annonça Hongrie en essayant de les réunir.

Ainsi continuèrent les balbutiements entre les pays, jusqu'au son de souliers frappant le sol à grande vitesse.

**"Ah Autriche-san! Attendez!"** Japon l'aperçu.

**"Hey où tu vas imbécile!"** s'enquit Angleterre.

**"Roderich attends!"** Allemagne essaya de l'arrêter, sans succès.

**"Attends Autriche!"** appela Danemark. **"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?"**

**"SAUVER GILBERT!" **cria-t-il sans arrêter sa marche.

**"Attends s'il te plait! Roderich! RODERICH!"** cria la femme après avoir vu le châtain s'éloigner rapidement.

'_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un cirque d'imbéciles, je dois le sauver; Gilbert à besoin de moi!'_

Son but était décidé, il devait trouver Prusse, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pas tout à fait…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Il couru pendant quelques minutes dans un couloir immensément long, sans pouvoir trouver une sortie, une porte ou quelque chose. Il arrêta sa marche.

Il n'était pas un athlète pour pouvoir courir aussi longtemps et il respirait à peine, cependant, sa volonté le faisait faire des efforts inimaginables, il était comme ils avaient l'habitude de dire: l'amour fait donner le meilleur des personnes. Malgré ses efforts, le couloir restait long et sans une apparente fin, presque irréelle.

**"Maintenant je sais…"** dit-il à haute voix. **"Alors ils appellent ça la force…la violence n'est pas nécessaire quand tu contrôles la forme du lieu où tu te trouves."**

Le truc était révélé. Bien que la solution restât occulte. Il devait réfléchir plus rapidement.

**"Montrez-vous!"** Il cria, sans savoir réellement où se diriger. **"Montrez-vous! Arrêtez d'être lâches et laissez-moi aller où est Gilbert!"**

Le silence.

Il ne supportait plus la situation, le stress le tuait, il ne savait pas s'il était arrivé trop tard ou s'il avait encore l'occasion de le sauver. Il devait le savoir…et maintenant.

**"Quel est votre problème?"** Sa colère augmentait avec chaque mot. **"DITES-MOI! Haïssez-vous Prusse? Et si c'est le cas; POURQUOI? RÉPONDEZ BON SANG!"**

Tout à coup derrière lui, le couloir devint une porte métallique. Énorme. Après l'avoir vu le châtain était surpris. Tout à coup, lentement, elle commença à s'ouvrir, une lumière en sortit, Roderich couvrit ses yeux de sa main en essayant de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.

_**«…"Entre nation d'Autriche, les réponses sont là."…»**_

La voix lui parla comme un écho. Le jeune homme attendit un peu, indécis sur le fait d'entrer ou non; est-ce que cela pourrait être un piège? Il n'était pas sûr.

_**«…"Si tu doutes…tu ne pourras pas l'aider."…»**_

**"Nous verrons ça."** Dit-il en entrant.

La lumière immense le couvrit, le perdant dans la blancheur. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer et dans un bruit sonore, elles se fermèrent pour disparaître…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**S'ils te volent d'à mes côtés, j'irais te sauver, si tu pars, j'irais après toi. Si tu meurs, je mourrais aussi; pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime, c'est aussi simple…**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

La lumière restait si forte qu'elle devenait aveuglante, Autriche ne pouvait pas voir où il marchait. Seulement une voix était son guide.

_**«…"Continue de marcher…ne t'arrêtes pas."…»**_

**"Où m'emmènes-tu?"** s'enquit-il, dubitatif.

_**«…"Nation d'Autriche…pourquoi aimes-tu la nation de Prusse?"…»**_

**"Tu pourrais arrêter de dire «nation de» à chaque fois…c'est ennuyeux."**

Il y eut un silence. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir sur les Dieux; cependant, le stress et le fait de parler avec eux constamment étaient une combinaison trop irritante pour la laisser passer. De plus, sa peur –son respect pour eux avait disparu quand ils avaient décidés de condamner son Gilbert.

_**«…"Votre vie est si intéressante."…»**_

Tout à coup la lumière disparue, montrant un beau panorama. Il se trouvait étrangement dans un bois enneigé, couvert de neige, le ciel pouvait être perçu et au loin, des montagnes. Le vent n'était pas gelé comme il s'y attendait, il était inclusivement chaud, totalement contraire à une telle atmosphère. Dans ce moment, des flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber. C'était beau, plus inhabituel et irréel.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"** Il était confus.

**"C'est une représentation de toi."** C'était la voix mélodieuse d'une femme.

Il se retourna à la subite voix derrière lui. D'une façon surprenante, une femme se trouvait là, au visage pâle, les cheveux lâchés, des vêtements comme la neige; un long vêtement de couleur blanche, semblant briller avec une certaine imagination. Ses yeux étaient d'une profonde couleur bleue, si criarde en cet instant qu'Autriche se sentie perdue dans l'éclat de ses yeux.

**"Ma représentation?**" Une voix incrédule.

**"Chaque partie de cette atmosphère montre une partie de ton être, ton essence, le bois rep-"** Elle n'avait pas finit quand l'autrichien la coupa.

**"Il ne m'est pas intéressant d'en savoir sur moi!"** Il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui prenne plus de temps, encore moins qu'on le distrait de son objectif. **"Où est Gilbert?"**

**"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à Prusse?"** Sa curiosité était grande.

**"OÙ EST-IL!"** Il cria, sa patience s'épuisait. **"Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?"**

**"Rien."** La neige continuait de tomber, les recouvrant. **"Son innocence a été démontrée."**

La nouvelle le réjoui. Toute la tension se libérait enfin de son corps, Prusse allait bien. Bien que, après avoir vu la femme, il put s'apercevoir que rien n'était si facile.

**"Il y a quelque chose d'autre, non?"** Sa voix était sèche. **"Par ton expression je peux me rendre compte que tu as encore à dire."**

**"Vous les nations êtes si intéressantes, vous vous êtes adaptés au monde, vous avez réussi à vous mélanger aux sentiments humains et vous pouvez les exprimer."** Un sourire chaleureux s'afficha sur son visage. On pouvait voire le bonheur chez la femme. Une joie inquiète et étrange. **"Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, il y a les règles qui-"**

**"Il ne m'ai pas intéressant d'en savoir sur vous!"** Il l'interrompit à nouveau. **"Dites-moi ce qu'i dire et c'est tout!"**

La femme le regarda avec tempérance. Autriche en fit de même, le visage ferme et sans expression.

**"Autriche…"** Elle le regarda, perplexe devant l'attitude ferme de l'homme. **"Nous les Dieux, nous te prenons comme coupable du retour de Prusse."**

Son visage était le même, bien qu'on pouvait déceler un peu de surprise dans son regard. Cela n'importait plus maintenant qu'il était jugé.

**"Quelle est ma sentence?"**

**"Le retour de Prusse a rompu la règle 45, l'une des plus importante, ta faute est grande."** Dit-elle sans plus grande ardeur. **"Nous te condamnons à la disparition et nous donnerons à Prusse un châtiment, l'isolement de son pays."**

**"Si vous faites cela ce sera la ruine de Prusse!"** Il commençait à être préoccupé**. "C'est un petit pays, si vous l'isolé il ne pourra pas recevoir d'aide de personne, s'ils l'envahissent…ce serait la même chose que le condamner à mort!"**

**"Tu devrais plus te préoccuper de toi-mê-"**

**"Il m'importe peu mon sort!"** cria-t-il, à nouveau fâché. **"Seul le bien-être de Prusse m'importe!"**

La femme ne dit rien.

A ce moment précis, Roderich observa plus attentivement la femme. Le fait d'être immobile là, avec la neige tombant et le panorama derrière elle, elle lui rappelait quelque chose…Après avoir regarder plus en détails, la scène avait enfin un sens.

**"C'est un conte."** Dit-il en se retournant pour regarder l'endroit. **"Tout cela est sortit de mon esprit, n'est-ce pas?"**

La femme lui sourit.

**"Une histoire très voulue par toi."**

**"Larmes de verre."** Dit-il d'une voix tranquille. **"Ainsi s'appelait ce conte, il plaisait à Gilbert."**

**"Dans cette histoire, tu racontais comment les dieux enviaient la vie humaine, encore plus l'amour que pouvait éprouver ces êtres, des sentiments qu'ils ne pourraient jamais ressentir."** La voix était métissée par l'atmosphère. **"Fâchés par le bonheur des humains, ils créèrent des lois strictes pour en finir avec cette joie."**

**"Ces lois seraient si graves que les humains craindraient de les briser et ainsi l'amour si envié se terminerait."**

**"Mais deux humains osèrent les briser."** La femme marcha lentement vers lui.

**"Ils se sont aimés alors qu'ils ne devaient pas le faire, l'homme fut puni par la mort et fut emmené dans la montagne où les dieux lui avaient ôtés la vie."** Roderich la regarda fixement en continuant son récit. **"Sa bien-aimée au savoir de la mort de l'homme alla dans la montagne, là elle y répandit des larmes aussi brillantes que du verre, aussi claires que sa douleur."**

**"La femme pleura tant que même la forêt fut noyée par sa peine, les humains se sentirent abattus après avoir vu sa souffrance et en prenant les armes, ils décidèrent de faire face aux dieux."** Elle s'arrêta une fois face à l'autrichien. **"Mais tous ces efforts furent vains, ils ne pouvaient pas leur faire face."**

**"La femme angoissée après avoir vu qu'aucun effort ne pourrait rapporter son amour, décida d'aller parler aux dieux."**

**"En face des dieux, la femme implora le pardon."** La femme prit sa main, la serrant. **"Les dieux lui dirent…"**

**"Quelqu'un paie probablement pour un tel méfait."** Compléta le châtain.

**"La femme répandit ses larmes et entre celles-ci elle dit…"**

**"Si quelqu'un doit payer, je suis disposée à être celui qui paie, condamnez-moi, mais pas lui."**

**"Les dieux y pensèrent, la tuer ne serait pas suffisant pour réparer les dommages, alors la femme dit…"**

**"Je suis disposée à me sacrifier pour lui, si cela vous satisfait donnez-moi le plus grand des châtiments en échange de sa vie."** Autriche retira sa main de l'étreinte chaleureuse de la femme. **"Les dieux accédèrent à son souhait, ils ressuscitèrent l'homme et la femme fut détruite, sans âme, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé."**

**"Seulement avec un grand sacrifice, tout péché…sera pardonné."** Le regard de la femme était tendre. **"Une belle histoire."**

Les deux restèrent là, timides, s'observant mutuellement, tous les mots avaient été dit dans ce récit. Autriche savait ce qu'il devait faire.

**"Pourquoi aimes-tu Prusse?"** La femme parla, cassant le silence.

**"Parce qu'il est tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, mon autre moitié."**

**"L'aimes-tu réellement autant?"**

**"Avec tout mon cœur."**

La femme s'éloigna un peu de lui et avec un sourire amer lui dit.

**"Alors il est temps de le faire."**

Autriche comprenait, en acquiesçant il continua de suivre la femme. C'était le moment de démontrer combien il aimait Prusse.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**"STOP RIGHT HERE!"**

La voix se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, faisant écho.

Le vacarme était incroyable. Différentes nations étaient entrées dans le château, avaient parcourues les couloirs et, après quelques minutes de recherches –bien que ça leur sembla des heures- avaient trouvées une porte. Avec une grande force ils l'avaient ouverte et étaient entrés dans un scandale terrible –Alfred étant le premier à faire son incroyable entrée-.

Heureusement, Gilbert se trouvait en face d'eux. Complètement abasourdi.

**"Gilbert!"** crièrent-ils après l'avoir vu.

_**«…"Nations."…»**_ la grosse voix de l'homme parla. Les surprenant tous. Ils ne savaient pas d'où elle provenait.

_**«…"Votre entrée au château n'est pas permise."…»**_ parla l'une des femmes.

**"Silence!"** cria Amérique avec une pose typique de héros. **"Nous sommes venus pour sauver our friend."**

**"Celui qui devrait se taire c'est toi idiot; arrêtes de crier à chaque instant!"** grogna Arthur.

**"Calme-toi Arthur chéri, arrête de gêner Alfred."** Francis tranquillisa le britannique.

**"Gilbert-san, vous allez bien?"** demanda Kiku, consterné après l'avoir vu enchaîné.

**"Ne t'inquiètes pas Gilbert, on va te libérer."** Dit Mathias avant de se retourner vers Suède. **"Vas-y Berwald, libère-le."**

**"Pourquoi dois-je le faire? C'est ton ami."** Commenta-t-il en croisant les bras devant l'ordre du danois.

**"Frère!"** cria Allemagne en les écartant tous de son chemin.

**"West?"** Il était stupéfait de le voir là.

**"Gilbert!"** La femme était excitée. **"C'est bon de te revoir, tu es en sécurité maintenant."**

**"Elizabeta?...Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici?"**

**"Nous sommes venus te sauver~!"** Feliciano parla joyeusement comme toujours. **"Huh? Et où est Rody?"**

**"Hey right! Où est l'autrichien?"**

Ils cherchèrent tous dans la salle, sans trouver de signe du châtain.

**"Rody est ici!"** cria Prusse, perplexe.

_**«…"SILENCE!"…»**_ La voix était furieuse. _**«…"Nations, pour être entré dans le château, votre audace sera punie."…»**_

Ils eurent peur devant la menace, quelque chose de plus d'imprévu arrivait.

**"Personne ne sera punie."**

Une belle voix fut entendue, tout à coup au milieu de l'obscurité une belle femme apparue, les cheveux et les vêtements blancs. Sa couleur illumina la salle.

Les autres hommes restèrent abasourdis après l'avoir vu.

_**«…"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"…»**_

**"Silence, maintenant ce sera moi qui parle."**

_**«…"Oui madame."…»**_ répondirent à l'unisson les quatre voix.

Dans la salle éclairée, tout était le ciel. Ils étaient tous surpris en voyant l'endroit, s'était comme s'ils flottaient dans les nuages.

**"Nations."** Appela la femme. **"J'admire votre décision pour aider votre ami, elle démontre que vous avez changés avec les années, des humains ont fusionnés avec leurs sentiments et maintenant, vous êtes presque comme eux."** Elle leur sourit. **"Pendant des années nous vous avons surveillés, en maintenant l'ordre et les règles à suivre."** Ils la regardaient, un peu assommés par ses mots.

**"Est-elle le chef Kiku?"** chuchota Alfred au japonais.

**"Ah, je ne sais pas…je crois."**

**"De quoi parle-t-elle?"** Le danois regarda confus le suédois.

**"Quelque chose comme une explication…et des louanges."** Dit Berwald, sans importance.

**"Ahhh c'est si beau~"** mentionna captivé Italie.

**"Vous êtes si intéressants."** Elle rit légèrement. **"Prusse."** L'albinos se retourna à son nom. **"De toutes les nations tu es le plus complexe, tu as causé des ravages pendant des années et tu nous as compliqué l'existence."**

Le prussien voulait dire quelque chose, il resta silencieux. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et bien que son attitude l'aurait fait se vanter, à ce moment précis l'unique chose qui se trouvait dans son esprit était où se trouvait Autriche.

**"Cette force qui fait que nous existons…-"**

**"Où est Roderich?"** Il l'interrompit. **"Dites-moi…s'il…vous plait."** Il se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de demander.

Le regard de la femme s'attendrit, mais très vite il changea et devint sérieux.

**"Nation de Prusse."** Sa voix n'était déjà plus si douce. **"La non-exécution de la règle 45 mérite une sanction et bien que tu te sois trouvé être un innocent en faute indirecte, tu seras punis par l'isolement."** L'albinos déglutit. **"Et le vrai coupable du crime, la nation d'Autriche, sera punit par la disparition."**

**"NON! Punissez-moi, pas lui; je les lui ai prie!"**

**"Ce n'est pas nécessaire Gilbert."**

Autriche apparu aux côtés de la femme, surprenant les présents et l'albinos.

**"Rody…"** Il était abasourdi, il essaya de se rapprocher mais les chaînes le maintenaient immobile. **"Rody…que…qu'est-ce que?"**

**"Tout est ma faute."** Il parla plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

**"Non…ce n'est pas vrai, c'est ma faute; c'est ma faute! Je t'ai impliqué dans tout ça, je-"**

**"Quand je t'ai perdu pour la première fois, c'était la pire des tortures."** Il marcha vers le prussien**. "Et quand tu m'es revenus…j'ai promis que je te protégerais et que rien de mal ne t'arriverais."** Après s'être approché, il caressa sa joue. **"Il est temps d'accomplir cette promesse."** Il lui sourit. **"Te rappelles-tu le conte, les larmes de verre?"**

L'albinos acquiesça.

**"Souviens-toi en toujours, je t'aime."** Cela dit il embrassa Prusse, dans un tendre baiser passionné.

Le châtain prit la main gauche de l'albinos et y plaça avec grâce à un doigt le bel anneau qu'il avait conservé. Sans s'en apercevoir, le corps d'Autriche commença à se désintégrer lentement depuis le bas vers le haut.

Aucun d'eux n'arrêta le baiser, une larme solitaire coula et la douce chaleur sur sa bouche s'arrêta. Roderich s'était éloigné. Peu à peu Prusse ouvrit les yeux pour voir le tendre sourire de son aimé, le dernier qu'il verrait.

**"Je t'aime aussi."** Répondit Prusse. A ce moment Roderich s'évanouit. **"Je t'aime aussi."** Il répéta, maintenant dans un susurrement.

Il avait oublié les autres présents qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Des murmures s'élevèrent.

**"Pour prévenir ton châtiment Prusse…"** Les pays se turent après l'avoir entendus. **"Autriche a décidé de prendre le plus grand châtiment…la destruction."**

**"QUOI?"** Ils s'exclamèrent tous à l'unisson.

Prusse maintient le silence, son regard dans le vague où se tenait avant l'aristocrate. Il sentit quelque chose sur sa main, après l'avoir levée, il observa l'anneau à son doigt. Son regard s'attrista.

**"Tu es libéré de toute faute."** La femme attira son attention. **"Il est temps de partir."**

Le lieu commença à s'évanouir et en quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent au milieu d'une plaine, au loin on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé –d'où ils étaient arrivés- et la mer.

Chaque nation commença à murmurer, chacun se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé en une infinité de questions.

**"Frère?"**Allemagne essaya de s'approcher. L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas.

**"Lud, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!"** Feliciano commençait à devenir hystérique. **"QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVE A RODY! DIS-MOI! OÙ EST RODY!"**

Hongrie tomba au sol en sanglot et en criant le nom d'Autriche. Les autres nations se turent, leurs regards étaient emplis d'une tristesse sincère.

**"Roderich…a disparu…"** commença le blond en prenant les mains d'Italie, les larmes menaçaient de couler. **"…pour toujours."**

Prusse observait le ciel, le souvenir du sourire de l'autrichien était dans son esprit.

**"Je t'aime…aussi."**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

_**…Je serais toujours à côté de toi, dans tes souvenirs, dans ton cœur, dans ton âme, bien que je ne sois pas là pour te tenir la main…**_

_S.L.E_

**:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A SUIVRE! :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:**  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	7. Merci de m'aimer

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**VII****  
****-Thank you for loving me-****  
**_(Merci de m'aimer)_

Les jours continuèrent comme toujours, sans donner de trêve, les années passèrent rapidement. Toutes les nations étaient revenues à leurs travaux, à leur vie.

Le territoire d'Autriche était dans une grande récession, la peur et l'incertitude retombait sur ses habitants, sans savoir s'ils perdraient leur pays ou ce qui se passerait. Hongrie avec Allemagne, Danemark et d'autres nations l'avaient protégés. C'était des temps d'amertume.

Le territoire du Prusse s'était maintenu dans une croissance constante, assez lente après avoir perdu l'appui et la protection autrichienne. Cependant, son avenir était assez favorable. Gilbert pour sa part, à la différence de Roderich qui quand il avait disparu s'était isolé de tout le monde, se maintient indifférent aux conflits; il s'était installé dans la demeure d'Autriche et s'y était enfermé, sortant seulement pour des sujets importants, des réunions et pour s'occuper des problèmes de son pays.

Tous les pays pouvaient aller le voir; cependant, ils ne savaient pas réellement comment le considérer. Prusse n'était déjà plus celui qu'ils connaissaient. Son attitude si sauvage, insouciante et arrogante s'était volatilisée, maintenant il était calme et trop sérieux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter ni de se vanter, c'était à peine s'il prononçait quelques mots. Ses actions s'étaient réduites à acquiescer, à refuser, à reporter et à partir. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ou s'il ne voulait pas écouter, l'albinos partait simplement, peu importait si ça se passait dans sa propre maison, il sortait tout de suite et rentrait quand il en avait envie.

Ludwig avait essayé de lui parler, sans rien obtenir. Gilbert lui prêtait à peine attention. D'autres avaient essayés de le faire réagir et Elizabeta l'avait même grondée pour un tel comportement, la réponse de Gilbert à une telle réprimande avait été de partir. Il avait disparu.

Personne ne savait où il était. L'unique signe qu'il y avait de lui, c'était un grand bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de Roderich chaque année, le mois, le jour de sa destruction…

Prusse resta introuvable jusqu'à un jour où il revint.

**"Je suis revenu."**

Gilbert se trouvait en face de cette pierre tombale, souriant.

Les fleurs restaient belles, si blanches comme au jour où il les avait posée là, apparemment quelqu'un les entretenait, ce qu'il remerciait. Seules de belles fleurs méritaient d'être sur la tombe de son aimé.

**"Tu sais, ces jours ont été durs pour moi, je m'étonne réellement."** Il s'accroupit. **"Ce jour-là je t'ai dit que je me souvenais du conte des larmes de verre, c'était un mensonge, je ne m'en rappelais pas."** Son visage était doux. **"Je me suis mit à le chercher et après l'avoir lu, je me suis rappelé qu'il était mon préféré, non par le principe mais par la fin."** Il rit un peu. **"Maintenant je comprends tout, c'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté une surprise."**

Cela dit il se leva et appela quelqu'un.

Un enfant s'approcha de lui. D'une peau claire, des yeux violets, de courts cheveux châtains foncés, d'environs cinq ans. Timide, il observa la tombe en face de lui, incertain de s'approcher plus. Gilbert le prit dans ses bras et le rapprocha de la pierre tombale.

**"Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour le trouver, mais je l'ai enfin."** Il sourit. **"Regarde Rody, je te présente Wolfgang Roderich…"** Il observa le petit. **"Notre fils, dit bonjour à ton père."**

Wolfgang cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer, il se tourna vers la tombe et avec sa petite main le salua.

La journée resta chaude, apparemment le mauvais temps s'éloignait.

Ils disent que les enfants sont la joie du monde et qu'un nouveau petit promettait le bonheur, un identique à Roderich…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Un enfant peut toujours apprendre trois choses à un adulte: devenir heureux sans raison, être toujours occupé par quelque chose et savoir exiger avec toutes ses forces ce qu'il désire…**_

_Paulo Coelho_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST?"**

Le cri d'Allemagne s'entendit dans toute la demeure.

**"Du calme West, tu fais peur à mon fils."** Reprit l'albinos, tranquillisant le petit qui tremblait.

**"Ah…pardon, mais…mais; qu'est-ce que c'est?"** Il était assommé par la nouvelle surprenante de son frère.

Après un long moment sans nouvelle du prussien, il était content de le voir de nouveau, encore plus après avoir vu qu'il recommençait à être lui-même, souriant et joyeux comme lui seul pouvait l'être. Bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise.

En face de lui dans les bras de son frère, se trouvait un enfant qui était le portrait craché d'Autriche, à la seule différence qu'il n'avait pas ce grain de beauté au-dessous de sa lèvre inférieur et cette mèche de cheveux étrange.

**"Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il est…"**

**"Calme-toi West."** Continua Prusse, serein. "**Wolfgang n'est pas Rody."**

Le blond soupira un peu de soulagement, il avait presque eut une attaque après avoir cru que peut-être Autriche n'avait pas été détruit et que là, en face de lui, se trouvait une réincarnation de l'aristocrate.

**"Il est notre fils, dis bonjour à oncle West."** Le petit douta un peu, avant de le saluer de sa petite main.

S'il n'avait pas eut une crise cardiaque avant, maintenant il l'avait. Ludwig était en état de choque, il ne pouvait pas croire les mots de son frère.

**"QUOI?"** Son cri était tel qu'il fit même peur au prussien.

**"WEST TU FAIS PEUR À MON FILS!"**

Prusse était revenu et avec lui un grand chaos, comme lui seul pouvait en créer.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Wolfgang fut présenté à tous ses amis et autres nations. En présentant son fils comme le meilleur du monde, beau comme il était et qu'il ressemblait à son père Roderich. Le petit gagna facilement le cœur de tous, qui ne pouvait pas adorer un enfant si mignon et bien élevé comme lui, il ne ressemblait pas seulement physiquement à Roderich, mais aussi dans son attitude, à la différence de son «omama» comme Prusse disait qu'il devait l'appeler.

Un peu de joie rentrait au monde, bien que les conflits continuassent.

Avec le retour de Gilbert, Allemagne et Hongrie étaient d'accord pour céder le territoire d'Autriche à Prusse. Il disait qu'il ne devait pas prendre possession de quelque chose qui appartenait seulement à Roderich, de plus, quand il reviendrait il règlerait tous les problèmes.

Après l'avoir écouté dire ça, ils s'étaient sentis peiné pour lui. Autriche ne rentrerait jamais. Maintenant ils savaient pourquoi le prussien avait recommencé à être le même, son esprit avait bloqué l'évènement; peut-être l'avait-il déformé et qu'il croyait qu'il rentrerai un jour. C'était un mécanisme de défense, pour éviter la douleur. Ils voulaient le faire réagir, lui dire la vérité, mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à le faire; Prusse était heureux ainsi, maintenant il avait un enfant dont il devait s'occuper; est-ce que ça le soignerai?

Peut-être, dans son blocage, il avait cru que, après avoir eut un fils de «Roderich», il pourrait atténuer la douleur, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait cherché cet enfant. Dire la vérité causerait seulement des problèmes. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tout serait guéri et Prusse se rendrait compte de la réalité.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Un an passa et l'anniversaire d'Autriche était pour bientôt. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Gilbert irait le voir avec son fils, c'était une triste journée bien que Prusse s'emblait se réjouir, répétant sans se fatiguer que Roderich reviendrait, de même, ils ne devaient pas être abattus, il serait bientôt avec eux.

Il avait offert à son fils une photo de son «oksan» et ainsi toujours se souvenir de lui. En plus de lui donner un animal adorable, un furet qui avait été baptisé du nom de Wolferret.

L'anniversaire de Roderich approchait, pas seulement une visite de sa tombe mais aussi une célébration. Les nations avaient décidées de se rejoindre pour fêter l'autrichien non pas avec une triste cérémonie, mais avec joie et distraction.

La nourriture serait au compte de Yao avec l'aide de Kiku, a un moment Arthur avait voulu aider dans la préparation, les faisant tous paniquer, bien qu'il fut convaincu par Francis de ne pas le faire mais plutôt de se charger de la décoration. Chaque pays s'était chargé de quelque chose de spécifique, sans permettre à Gilbert de faire quelque chose, il devait seulement prêter sa maison pour la fête. Ils aidèrent tous sans reproches et bagarres et même Wolfgang les avait aidé, le garçon était très serviable et solidaire.

Le temps défila et le jour s'approchait.

Tous les présents allèrent visiter la tombe, laissèrent quelques bouquets de fleurs, chaque fleur représentant la nationalité et au milieu de toutes ces couleurs, un grand bouquet de roses blanches se distinguait, les roses favorites de Prusse.

Chacun des pays «parla» à la tombe, comme s'ils parlaient à l'autrichien. Ils savaient parfaitement que le châtain n'existait plus, il ne pouvait pas les écouter, cependant ils décidèrent de le faire. Ils parlèrent d'anecdotes qui s'étaient passées durant son absence, les autres combien son pays était beau, comme ils l'avaient aimés, leur regret et certains à de la beauté de son fils; s'il était seulement là, il aimerait son fils autant que Prusse l'aimait.

Une fois ces «conversations» terminées, tous partirent pour la maison pour jouir du banquet et commencer la fête.

**"Pour Roderich!"**

Tous crièrent à l'unisson tandis qu'ils entrechoquaient leurs verres.

La variété des plats était immense comme la quantité d'alcool présent; il y avait de tout, de la vodka à la bière jusqu'à une infinité de vin, le tout avec l'ardeur du meilleur accueil pour honorer la mémoire de l'un de leur grand ami et nation.

Les petites discussions et disputes n'étaient pas permises ni désirées. Peu après le commencement de la fête, Angleterre discutait avec Amérique, Turquie avec Grèce, Hongrie avec Suisse, Chine avec Russie et la liste s'allongeait. Malgré les discussions, les réconciliations étaient plus petites sur les grands problèmes que sur les petites différences. La joie emplissait dans l'atmosphère.

Wolfgang était excité, voir tant de personne dans sa maison l'enchantait. Avec son inséparable ami Wolferret il continua sa recherche sur les pays. Allant de droite à gauche.

Amérique jouait aux cartes avec Angleterre, Hongrie, France et Allemagne. Le petit Wolfgang se trouvait de son côté, l'aidant à jouer.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wolf?"** demanda Alfred après avoir sentit un petit tiraillement sur sa chemise. Wolf signalait quelques cartes. **"Ça? Are you sure?"**

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas, le petit acquiesça avec ferveur.

L'américain changea ses cartes, après en avoir reçue trois nouvelles, il se réjouit en voyant que son score s'était amélioré.

**"Et le héros commence à gagner!"** Il jeta les cartes, montrant une bonne main et riant avec fracas.

Les autres se plaignirent après avoir perdu, pour la quatrième fois consécutive. Alfred se réjouissait de son triomphe.

**"Tu gagnes seulement parce que Wolfgang t'aide!"** ronchonna Arthur.

**"Oui, tu n'es pas réglo avec ça."** Soupira Francis, frustré de ne pas pouvoir gagner.

**"Quand je peux, je dispose toujours des meilleurs armes."** Il sourit tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de l'enfant.

Wolf le regarda gêné, il détestait qu'on ébouriffe ses cheveux, encore plus quand il perdait sa ressemblance avec son oksan.

**"Sorry."** Lui sourit l'américain.

**"Viens Wolfgang-chan, je t'arrange."** La voix calme de Kiku attira son attention.

Le petit sourit et une petite honte se montra sur ses joues claires.

**"Hey! ****Kiku is my wife!"** L'enfant le regarda du coup de l'œil sans comprendre.

**"Hey, laisse en paix le morveux."** Lui reprocha le britannique. **"Il n'y a rien de méchant à ce que Kiku soit son premier amour."**

**"Wuaa~ le premier amour."** Le français grinça d'émotion. **"Un merveilleux moment."** Il embrassa Arthur qui sous la surprise lui donna un coup. **"Je me souviens que je suis le premier amour de mon Arthur~"**

**"Quoi?"** Il essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de boa du français. **"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu es mon premier amour!...pousse-toi, ne m'embrasse pas devant tout le monde."** Dit-il presque dans un susurrement.

Les autres rirent devant le comportement du britannique, jusqu'à entendre une nouvelle voix, qui s'unissait à l'étrange conversation.

**"Kiku est son premier amour, c'est mignon -aru"** Chine regarda avec tendresse l'enfant. Qui ne savait toujours pas de quoi ils parlaient. **"Mais pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas –aru?"** s'enquit-il un peu étonné.

Quelqu'un leva l'enfant dans ses bras pour un câlin.

**"Parce qu'il est muet de naissance."** Commenta Mathias en jouant avec le petit qui souriait devant la distraction.

Tous gardèrent le silence. Il était douloureux de croire qu'un enfant aussi agréable que Wolfgang ne pouvait pas parler.

**"Oh…pardon -aru"** Yao était mortifié après avoir demandé.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'importe pas à Gilbert et certainement aussi pour ce petit."** Il continua de jouer avec le petit qui continuait de sourire.

**"Ahmm…on peut arriver à le guérir?"** demanda Arthur, un peu peiné pour continuer sur le même sujet.

**"Non."** Dit Ludwig. **"C'est un défaut de naissance, on pourrait essayer de lui faire dire quelques mots, mais c'est dangereux."**

Un nouveau silence ennuyé se forma.

**"Salut les gars; de quoi vous parlez?"** Antonio s'approcha d'eux avec une grande affabilité.

Il s'arrêta impressionné par la grande aura de dépression au-dessus d'eux.

**"Ahmm…je crois que c'est mieux si je revient plus tard."** Cela dit il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible d'eux. Il se dirigea vers Sadik et Héraclès, qui pour la première fois bavardaient sans se battre ni se disputer. Un moment mémorable.

**"Soyez pas mélancolique."** Mathias attira leur attention. **"On suppose qu'un jour il n'y aura plus de tristesse, vaut mieux qu'ils soient heureux, Gilbert devrait être celui qui est déprimé et regardez-le."** Il montra l'endroit où se trouvait avant un albinos joyeux, à leur surprise, il ne se trouvait pas là. **"Hey, où est-il?"**

**"C'est vrai, ça fait un moment que je ne le vois plus -aru"**

Ils cherchèrent partout dans la maison, sans trouver aucun signe du prussien.

**"Où est partit ton omama Wolf?"** s'enquit Danemark, le petit le regarda étrangement sans comprendre de quoi il lui parlait.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Le froid de la nuit était fort, les personnes étaient depuis longtemps à l'abri dans leur maison, évitant ainsi le climat congelé, tous sauf une.

Il était revenu à la tombe.

Gilbert observait la pierre tombale, illuminée par les lumières des réverbères, qui éclairaient l'endroit. Son sourire usuel ne se trouvait pas sur son visage, au contraire il était sérieux.

Les fleurs étaient belles, le léger éclat les faisait voir encore plus belle, offrant un mysticisme à la tombe.

Il s'approcha lentement et prit l'une des roses blanches, tout en observant l'éclat de son anneau. Roderich le lui avait donné, ce jour fatidique. Il représentait l'amour de l'autrichien pour lui, et le fait de seulement le voir lui apportait un souvenir amer, la mémoire de ce sourire.

**"Roderich."** Sa voix était sèche, inanimée. **"Ça me revient."** Il s'accroupit. Son regard voilé, ses yeux rubis resplendissaient dans l'éclat des réverbères. **"Ça me revient."** Il répéta.

Quelques pas s'approchant se firent entendre.

Il se rappelait de l'histoire, sa partie préférée était la fin. Il avait le grand espoir que ça se passerait de la même manière, d'entendre cette voix; que cette haine au début est finit par se transformer en amour. Il voulait l'entendre dire «je suis revenu» et «je t'ai surpris»; il le désirait réellement.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, la silhouette d'un homme se voyait dans l'obscurité. Prusse ne s'était pas aperçue de cette présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

**"Je suis revenu."**

Il se figea. Son corps était tendu, il ne le croyait pas.

**"Je t'ai surpris…"**

Un petit gémissement sortit de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient ouverts autant qu'il était possible. Il commença à se lever sans se retourner, il continuait à ne pas y croire.

**"…Gilbert."**

Après avoir entendu son nom, il ne le supporta plus, il se retourna tout de suite et à sa plus grande voix, c'était vrai. En face de lui, il se trouvait là, cet homme qu'il avait tant regretté. Son cher Roderich.

**"Je suis si heureux de te revoir."**

**"Rody."** Sa voix était à peine audible. **"Bon retour."**

Cela dit il s'élança vers le châtain pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, son bonheur était immense.

Et comme le conte l'avait prédit, le miracle était arrivé. Ainsi le plus triste jour devenait le plus heureux de sa vie.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**L'absence et le temps ne sont rien quand on aime…**_

_Louis Charles Alfred de Musset_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**"Il fait froid."**

Mathias se plaint devant le froid, bien qu'il s'y habituât, à l'intérieur il faisait plus chaud. Il était ennuyeux d'être là avec ce climat quand il pouvait être à l'intérieur, en buvant, en s'occupant d'un enfant têtu qui lui avait donné envie de jouer avec son ours en peluche dehors dans la nuit.

Bien qu'il était adorable, comme il fallait s'y attendre Wolfgang avait des défauts; l'un d'eux était d'être têtu. S'il ne savait pas qu'il avait été adopté, il jurerait qu'il tenait ça de Prusse. Curieusement, bien qu'il ne fût pas leur fils par le sang, l'enfant avait tant de similitudes avec le couple, comme si sa naissance avait été prédite pour eux et que le destin aurait conspiré pour faire un enfant presque identique à eux deux. C'était ça ou le froid le faisait exagérer tout.

Wolfgang était heureux de jouer et de poursuivre son petit furet, l'animal était joueur et adorait son maître, les deux étaient très bons amis.

Malgré son ennui, d'être sa nourrice, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de l'enfant. Il était si beau de voir quelque chose de si simple comme jouer avec son animal pouvait être la cause du bonheur d'un enfant.

**"Eh, le petit est mignon."**

Cela dit il sentit deux bras fort enlacer sa taille, un corps grand et fort se pressa contre son dos et des lèvres embrassèrent son cou.

**"Tu étais beau quand Wolfgang était dans tes bras."** Murmura Suède entre deux baisers, sans donner de trêve à son cou sans défense.

**"Ahhh…Berwald."** Il voulait protester contre cette attaque surprenante, qui ne le gênait pas du tout plus.

**"Nous devrions avoir le nôtre."**

Danemark se figea, sans croire ce que son époux lui disait. Après l'avoir regarder, il pouvait percevoir sur son visage ce sourire d'espoir et cet éclat propre à ses yeux vert azur. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre eux.

**"Ça serait bien."** Soupira-t-il.

**"Je t'aime."** Berwald embrassa sa joue, heureux de l'entendre accepter.

**"Moi aussi."**

Les deux rapprochèrent leur bouche pour sceller leur amour dans un baiser profond, plein de désir.

Tandis que les deux hommes se trouvaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, Wolfgang continuait de jouer avec son furet, en s'éloignant d'eux.

Wolferret couru rapidement jusqu'à tomber sur des pieds, le petit furet se retourna pour voir la personne qui le prit délicatement.

**"Que mignon petit animal."** Dit l'homme.

Wolfgang s'arrêta après avoir vu qui se trouvait là, la lumière peu abondante ne lui permettait de le distinguer à peine, cependant, il put l'identifier. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, sans perdre une seconde, il enlaça l'homme en embrassant l'une de ses jambes, heureux de le voir.

**"Alors…"** Il se baissa pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. **"Tu es mon fils."**

L'enfant acquiesça avec ferveur, excité.

Gilbert s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

**"Je t'ai dit qu'il reviendrait, non?"** L'enfant acquiesça heureux et il embrassa son oksan tandis que son petit animal était placé dans ses bras.

La famille marcha vers la porte, où certains nordiques continuaient de démontrer publiquement leur amour.

Autriche toussa un peu, essayant d'attirer leur attention. Les nordiques en firent fi jusqu'à ce que…

**"Vous seriez aimable de me permettre de rentrer chez moi."**

La voix les fit s'arrêter aussi sec. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir d'où venait la voix. Après avoir vu Roderich ils restèrent en état de choque, tant que Danemark s'évanouit presque.

**"Bonsoir Mathias, Berwald."** Salua poliment l'autrichien.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

**"Vous me permettez de passer?"**

Encore avec la même expression de stupeur sur son visage, Berwald pu se déplacer et avec lui, le corps raide du danois, qui semblait être paralysé.

**"Merci."** Cela dit il passa la porte, suivit de Gilbert qui leur souriait avec présomption.

Sans croire ce qu'il voyait, Berwald sentit un grand poids dans ses bras. Le danois réagit enfin, ses jambes avaient perdues leur force devant la surprise, étant complètement soutenu par le danois.

**"Q-qu-oi-quoi-quoi-quoi-quoi-quoi…quoi!"** C'était le premier mot qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Suède pour sa part resta muet.

A l'intérieur, la fête continuait. Tous passaient un bon moment, certains bavardaient avidement, les autres jouant au poker, quelques autres jeux, et le reste mangeait des amuse-gueule ou piochait dans le buffet. L'atmosphère était harmonieuse.

**"Bonsoir."**

Tout le monde s'étouffa après l'avoir entendu, les présents se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

**"Je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis ici."** Il leur sourit.

Le bruit de bouteilles et de verres s'écrasant contre le sol fut le premier bruit à être entendu. Les expressions étaient variées, mais le choc était le plus présent sur les visages.

Autriche était gêné.

**"S'il vous plait abstenez-vous de salir ma maison, je ne suis pas revenu pour nettoyer une catastrophe."**

Un silence sonore inonda l'atmosphère. Pour tout de suite être remplacé par de grands cris d'horreur.

**"****WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Le merveilleux du conte, ce n'est pas le principe mais la fin…

_«…avec la destruction de la femme, les dieux croyaient avoir triomphés, enfin les humains les craindraient et se soumettraient à leurs règles, ils ne savaient pas leur erreur._

_Malgré la douleur de l'avoir perdue, l'homme n'était pas tombé dans le chagrin, parce qu'il avait trouvé sa femme, dans le reflet du produit de leur amour, sa fille. Une partie de l'âme de sa femme continuait de vivre dans cette petite, c'était son portrait craché. Tous les jours l'homme rendait visite à sa femme dans ce bois, portait avec lui de belles fleurs pour l'honorer et il disait à sa fille que la femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui était merveilleuse._

_Un tel comportement attira l'attention des dieux, ils ne pouvaient pas croire le bonheur de l'homme, son amour éternel pour quelqu'un qui n'existait plus._

_Avec le temps les dieux se rendirent compte de la réalité. Ils ne pouvaient pas détruire quelque chose qui était indestructible, les sentiments._

_Ils haïssaient les humains pour ressentir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils croyaient pouvoir les gouverner, les restreindre…, c'étaient seulement de fausses illusions._

_Deux humains leur avaient appris ce qu'était le sacrifice, le bonheur par le bien-être de celui que l'on aime, et bien que la femme ne soit déjà plus, il restait une part de son essence, dans les souvenirs, dans l'âme, dans cet homme qui continuait de l'aimer._

_Ces larmes cristallines prodiges, elles continuaient de briller dans ce bois, avec tant d'intensité comme cet amour avec lequel elle était aller donner sa vie pour son amour._

_Et quand les dieux, pour la première fois ressentirent cette chaleur, ce sentiment éprouver par ces deux personnes. Ils comprirent la beauté des humains et se rendirent compte qu'ils ne devaient pas les restreindre mais qu'ils devaient les aider._

_Les humains changeaient constamment; pourquoi eux non?_

_Ils réunirent ces petites larmes dans les bois et avec leur pouvoir, ils reconstruirent l'âme de la femme._

_Après l'avoir vu vivante, l'homme pleura de joie, il l'enlaça avec force et l'embrassa avec une grande passion. La femme le regarda avec tendresse, elle se réjouit de le voir de nouveau et lui dit: Je suis revenu…»_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Aimer c'est trouver dans le bonheur des autres son propre bonheur…**_

_Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A SUIVRE! :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:****  
****Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	8. Je veux seulement passer ma vie avec toi

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**VIII****  
****-I just wanna spend my life with you-****  
**_(Je veux seulement passer ma vie avec toi)_

**"Pourquoi des uniformes militaires?"**

Prusse était complètement perplexe devant son costume, blanc.

**"Pourquoi pas?"** lui répliqua Mathias en ignorant le regard intense de l'albinos. **"Ils sont élégants, démontrent ton rang, ne passent jamais de mode et puis…"** Il se retourna vers le prussien. **"C'était ça ou la robe."**

**"QUOI?"** cria-t-il. **"JE NE METTRAIS JAMAIS DE ROBE, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME!"**

**"Bien, bien, moi je ne dis rien, c'est ta faute d'avoir permis à Tino de se charger de ton mariage."**

**"Il est celui qui m'a demandé de lui permettre de l'organiser."** Ronchonna-t-il.

**"Tino demande toujours à être celui qui organise, ces choses l'enchantent."** Il se gratta la joue. **"Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il s'est chargé de tous nos mariages."**

**"Il a une obsession pour ça ou quoi?"** s'enquit Prusse, hésitant d'avoir fait le bon choix en permettant au finlandais de se charger de la cérémonie.

**"Je ne sais pas, peut-être…l'unique certitude est que ce sera un mariage dont on se rappellera."** Il lui sourit. **"C'est sa spécialité de faire des mariages étranges."**

**"Et est-ce que c'est bien?"** Il commençait à être préoccupé.

**"Oui…si tu aimes les surprises peu habituelles."**

**"Ma vie a été inhabituelle depuis le début, il n'y a plus rien qui peut me surprendre."** Se vanta-t-il.

**"Ne va pas le croire, Tino en invente toujours, ne doutes pas de sa capacité à créer…"** Il médita un peu. **"…des choses rares, à mon mariage avec Berwald il a créé une fontaine de feu de cinq mètres."**

**"Quoi, il est fou ou quoi?!"**

**"Non en réalité il est assez impressionnant, jusqu'à ce que les gens en sortent brûlés."** Il rit, Prusse pâlit. **"C'est une plaisanterie! Ahahahah, personne n'ai sortit blessé…"** Il garda le silence, semblant se rappeler. **"Hmm…bien que la plateforme n'ai pas résistée et qu'elle soit tombée en brûlant quelques ornements et en faisant peur aux gens."** Chaque fois le prussien devenait plus blanc. **"Mais la danse avec des haches était amusante…"** Il s'en rappela à nouveau; Gilbert avala sa salive. **"Jusqu'à ce qu'il rate un pas et qu'une hache soit lancée dans notre direction, il nous a presque tué ahahah."**

Gilbert le regarda en se demandant si son ami était un idiot ou s'il bloquait aussi les moments dangereux.

**"Maintenant que j'y pense…ce n'était pas amusant."**

**"BIEN SUR QUE NON IDIOT!"** soupira-t-il.

**"Hmmm…maintenant je me rappelle!"** Son visage devient sombre. **"Cette journée était horrible, Tino nous as presque tué trois fois, tout le monde a été blessé. Nor s'est fracturé le bras après avoir essayé d'attraper Iceland quand un appareil étrange que Tino avait créé s'est ordonné de sauter."** Son visage devenait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait. **"Berwald s'est fracturé un bras et un pied après avoir essayé d'empêcher une statut de me tomber dessus, et je suis tombé dans un ravin parce que Tino avait décidé de faire notre mariage sur une falaise, pour profiter de la vue."** Sa voix était à chaque fois plus rauque. **"Je me rappelle que nous avons ajourné notre lune de miel parce qu'il avait trois côtes brisées, un bras cassé et une forte contusion qui m'a empêché de reconnaître Berwald pendant quelques jours, oh je me rappelle aussi que je l'avais attaqué parce que je ne le reconnaissait pas."**

Une aura de chagrin pouvait être perçue autour du danois.

**"Ah, j'avais tout bloqué!"** s'exclama-t-il en faisant peur à l'albinos. **"C'est parce que tu m'as fait me rappeler quelque chose de si horrible!"**

**"Hey tu es celui qui l'a rappelé!"** Il se défendit. **"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant que j'accepte que Tino organise tout!"**

Le blond se fit plus petit.

**"Comme il est…"** Il reprit sa posture normale. **"Ce sera un mariage inoubliable."**

**"CA NE ME CONSOLE PAS IDIOT!"**

Il ne voulait pas passer par la mort à cause d'un fou finlandais qui adorait faire des mariages extravagants et dangereux.

Si avant il n'était pas nerveux, maintenant il l'était. Son pronostic pouvait être favorable et être le plus beau moment de sa vie ou, peut-être, le pire cauchemar.

Dans quelques heures il aurait sa réponse.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**"Tada!"**

Alfred montra le costume à Autriche.

**"Pourquoi un uniforme militaire?"**

**"Who knows man."** Dit-il avec peu d'importance. **"Finlande est un garçon plein de surprise."** Il sourit. **"Je me rappelle qu'il a organisé mon mariage."**

**"Oh c'est vrai."** Réalisa Ludwig. **"Il a aussi organisé le mien."**

**"Right!"**

**"Tino s'est chargé de tous les mariages."** Mentionna l'allemand. **"Les rendants incroyables, dignes de s'en rappeler."** Il sourit en se rappelant de son mariage avec Italie.

Roderich ajusta ses lunettes.

**"Et pourquoi sont-ils si mémorables?"** demanda-t-il, réellement curieux de savoir ce qui attendait le sien.

**"Oh, à mon mariage Finlande a créé une boule gigantesque, avec de la lumière et des anneaux, après elle tournait, elle laissait échapper une mélodie et illuminait la nuit, i twas beautiful man!"** L'américain était noyé par l'émotion.

**"Pour le mien il a créé des jardins suspendus, plein de fleurs et de plantes exotiques, d'une très belle décoration."** Mentionna Ludwig avec fierté.

**"Oh je vois déjà." **Autriche était excité.

'_Peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de le laisser être le responsable du mariage, ils ont l'air très satisfait des résultats.'_ Roderich sourit.

Bien que le bonheur durât peu, après avoir vu les visages angoissés des hommes devant lui.

**"Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe?"**

**"Maintenant que je me rappelle…"** commença Alfred. **"La boule tournait tellement qu'elle s'est détachée de sa base et elle est partit là où nous étions Kiku et moi, c'est à peine si on a put éviter d'être aplatit."**

**"Les plantes se sont trouvés être hautement vénéneuses."** Allemagne trembla au souvenir. **"Leurs spores ont contaminés l'atmosphère, c'est à peine si nous avons put en sortir vivant, Feliciano et moi avons été internés dans l'hôpital pendant trois semaines."**

**"Le pire c'était quand la boule a explosée, en brûlant l'endroit et en blessant quelques personnes."** Sa voix était à peine audible. **"Mais ça a encore empiré, parce que le feu s'est répandu en provoquant un incendie, se propageant à cause de la végétation, parce que Kiku et moi voulions célébrer notre mariage en plein air entouré de quelques cerisiers."** Son visage devient noir. **"Quelques cerisiers ont brûlés ce jour-là…"**

**"Les spores n'étaient pas seulement vénéneux, ou toxiques, ils ont causés des plaies sur notre peau et les infections n'ont pas guéries avant quelques mois."** Allemagne pâlit. **"Nous n'avons pas été affecté, mais toute la place où nous fêtions notre mariage a été interdite d'entrée."**

**"Il était horrible."** Dirent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

**"QUOI? C'EST ÉPOUVANTABLE!"** cria Autriche. Maintenant réellement effrayé.

Il avait permis à un fou d'organiser son mariage, par la faute de ces idiots. Bien qu'il est réussi à survivre au pire, il ne voulait pas voir le jour le plus mémorable de sa vie devenir destruction, explosions, incendies, empoisonnement ou toute autre chose qui causait des blessures.

**"POURQUOI VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT AVANT D'ACCEPTER UN FOU COMME LUI!"** Il était furieux.

**"Pardon."** Les deux baissèrent la tête.

**"Nous l'avions bloqué jusqu'à présent, that we remembered."**

Roderich était assez ennuyé, bien que l'inquiétude l'envahissait, la cérémonie était dans quelques heures déjà et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

**"Oh mon dieu…"**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Le merveilleux de la vie, il se trouve toujours dans de petites surprises…**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

L'heure était arrivée. Les invités se plaçaient à leur place respective, attendant pour commencer la cérémonie et pour voir les fiancés arriver.

A la différence de toute célébration dans ce genre, l'atmosphère n'était pas spécialement joyeuse. On pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air.

Curieusement, certains d'entre eux s'étaient rappelés comment avaient l'habitude d'être les mariages organisés par Tino. La peur comme l'inquiétude s'emparaient d'eux, certains priaient pour se sortir vivant de ce mariage là.

Roderich était arrivé. Sa marche était lente, sur son visage on pouvait lire la consternation et la panique, il regardait de tous côtés en attente de voir un indice concernant un danger imminent. A sa surprise il arriva à l'autel sans problème. A côté de lui se trouvait Ludwig qui était tendu autant que lui si ce n'était plus.

**"Tout va bien pour l'instant."** Murmura l'autrichien, préoccupé.

**"La catastrophe a pour habitude de se dérouler après la cérémonie." **Mentionna-t-il à voix basse.

**"Et cela est censé me consoler?"** ronchonna-t-il. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

En dehors de la salle se trouvait Antonio avec Tino et Eduard.

"**Très bien les gars; tout est prêt?"** demanda le nordique tout excité.

**"Tout à la perfection."** Affirma Espagne. Il se plaça à côté du blond. **"Les préparations sont prêtes à partir; ne sont-elles pas belles?"**

En face d'eux, plusieurs grandes boules de verre reposaient, à l'intérieur de celles-ci on pouvait voir un appareil.

**"Ce sont les boules qui vont s'élever après les feux d'artifices, non?"** Espagne les observa attentivement. **"Et qu'est-ce qu'elles feront une fois là-haut?"**

**"Elles brilleront avec la lumière du soleil, tourneront, elles lanceront un feu d'artifice et tout de suite après exploseront pour faire sortir encore plus de feux d'artifice; elles couvreront le ciel avec d'immenses motifs!"** Tonio s'extasia. **"CA SERA BEAU!"**

**"Wow~…mais ça ne sera pas dangereux?"** Il douta. **"Je veux dire; où est-ce qu'elles retomberont?"**

**"Tout est froidement calculé; n'est-ce pas Eduard?"** Estonie acquiesça.

**"Les boules sont programmées pour tomber dans cette plaine."** Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir l'endroit. **"Personne ne sera là, donc personne ne sera blessé, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, seulement se détendre et jouir du spectacle."** Il sourit avec triomphe.

**"Bien joué Eduard!"** Le nordique cria de joie. **"Ce jour sera mémorable pour Gilbert et Roderich!"**

Les trois rirent fortement à leur succès. Ils ne pouvaient déjà plus attendre pour voir le spectacle.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

A l'intérieur l'atmosphère était tendue.

Autriche était nerveux, surtout de ne pas savoir ce que le finnois leur avait préparé, il n'aurait pas dû accepter qu'il leur fasse la surprise.

Wolfgang était désespéré, ennuyé par l'attente, sans pouvoir faire plus que jouer avec le coussin des alliances.

Tous les invités étaient sur les nerfs. Leurs visages le démontraient.

**"S'il vous plait, la seule chose que je demande est de sortir d'ici vivant."**

Le danois priait, les yeux vers le ciel. Il se trouvait assit au premier rang. Attendant l'arrivée de son époux. A ce moment-là, le grand homme apparu et s'assit à côté de lui.

**"Où étais-tu?"** lui reprocha-t-il.

**"M'assurer qu'il y avait assez d'ambulance."**

**"As-tu déjà parlé à l'hôpital?"** s'enquit Mathias. Le suédois acquiesça. **"Tu leur as dit qu'ils devaient nous attendre quelques heures?"** Il recommençait à stresser. Le danois soupira. **"J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop mal."**

**"Moi aussi."**

A ce moment, Prusse fit son entrée, les surprenant tous. Le prussien était entré comme une furie sans permettre au pianiste de jouer la mélodie traditionnelle. Derrière lui Hongrie le suivait en courant presque. En quelques secondes il était arrivé à l'autel.

**"Gilbert?"** Roderich était surpris de son arrivée si pressée.

**"Mon fils, y a-t-il un problème?"** demanda le prêtre intrigué.

**"Economisez tous le bavardage inutile et dites plutôt la partie la plus importante!"** ordonna-t-il.

**"Mais mon fils-"** Il protesta mais un regard assassin de l'albinos le fit taire.

**"Faites-le." **Dit le châtain.

**"Quoi?"**

**"Faites ce qu'il dit!"** Maintenant c'était l'autrichien qui le regardait intensément.

Sans pouvoir refuser, le prêtre s'exécuta.

**"Dites-moi Gilbert accep-"**

**"Oui j'accepte!"** Il le coupa.

**"Et vous Rode-"**

**"J'accepte aussi."**

Sans lui permettre d'en dire plus, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, ils se déclarèrent eux-même un couple, ils prirent les anneaux de Wolfgang, se les mirent mutuellement et en moins de quelques secondes, Autriche prit Wolfgang dans ses bras, saisi la main de Gilbert et ils sortirent en courant à la surprise de tous.

Il y eut un silence perplexe devant leur départ, qui ne dura pas plus quand tous se levèrent rapidement et comme le couple sortirent de là en un clin d'œil.

Le prêtre resta silencieux, abasourdi, sans comprendre la raison de leur hâte.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**"PROBLÈME TINO!"**

Estonie cria après avoir vu que tous sortaient de l'église.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"**

**"Le mariage est déjà terminé!"** Eduard était agité.

**"QUOI?"** Il était assommé. **"Mais il venait à peine de commencer; vite, donne-moi le contrôle pour les feux d'artifice!"**

**"Je les ai mit là."** Après avoir regardé la boite de contrôle n'était plus là. **"HEY OU EST-ELLE?"**

Les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus nerveux. A ce moment-là Antonio arriva, avec un regard perdu.

**"Attendez, ils savaient qu'il y avait des ambulances; qui est-ce qui les a apportées?"** Il se gratta la tête. **"Curieux non?"** Il rit.

**"Antonio vite, le mariage est déjà finit!"** cria Tino, angoissé.

**"Quoi? Mais comment?"**

**"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, nous devons démarrer le spectacle, je ne peux pas désillusionner Gilbert et Roderich."** La pression le consumait. **"Où est la boite de contrôle?"**

**"Ah! Tu parles de ça?"** Le brun sortit trois petites boites.

**"Donnes-les moi!"** Il les lui arracha.

**"C'est l'heure du spectacle!"** Il pressa le bouton rouge de contrôle.

**"Tino non n'app-!"** Estonie pâlit après avoir vu le nordique appuyé sur un contrôleur erroné. **"CE N'EST PAS CELUI-LA!"**

**"Huh?"**

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Loin de là, dans la plaine les pays voyaient l'église au loin, espérant voir une grande catastrophe, qui n'arriva pas.

**"Hmmm il ne se passe rien."** Dit Gilbert, gêné après avoir vu qu'ils avaient fait une scène semblable pour rien.

**"Oui, Alfred et Ludwig l'ont presque décrit comme l'Apocalypse."** Soupira aussi le châtain, désillusionné.

Ils allaient continuer de protester, quand tout à coup l'église explosa.

**"WOW!"** s'exclamèrent-ils devant le spectacle.

**"Nous survivrons réellement."** Dit l'autrichien blasé.

Puis le ciel se remplit de feux d'artifices, leur donnant un grand spectacle.

**"Wow, c'est vraiment beau."**

**"Au moins Tino ne s'est pas raté sur ça, éhéhéh."** L'albinos rit en jouissant de la vue.

Malgré tout, comme le nordique l'avait promis, ce serait un mariage inoubliable.

**"C'est beau."** Kiku s'émerveillait devant les lumières. **"Je me rappelle que mon mariage avait aussi eut des feux d'artifices."**

**"Yeah!"** Alfred sourit.

**"Le notre aussi."** Bredouilla Angleterre. "**Bien que nous le fêtions sur un croiseur."** Il sourit au souvenir.

**"Ahhh les croiseurs sont les plus romantiques du monde~"** s'excita France en embrassant Arthur.

Tout à coup, une ombre couvrit leur regard.

**"C'était beau jusqu'à ce que les feux d'artifices de nous tombent dessus en nous brûlant."** Kiku déglutit fortement en se souvenant.

**"It was horrible."** Il trembla, le souvenir des cris emplissait sa tête.

**"Ahhh c'est sûr –aru!"** vociféra Chine. **"Mes cheveux ont brûlé ce jour-là!"**

**"Moi mon abris a brûlé et j'ai eut des brûlures au troisième degré, éhéhéhéhéhéh"** Russie sourit, bien que son typique kolkolkolkol commençait à être entendu.

**"Les feux d'artifices ont brûlé les canots de sauvetage et ont fait exploser le bateau."** Angleterre se racla la gorge.

**"Nous avons été à la dérive pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sauvés."** Ajouta France.

**"Pourquoi on continue de permettre à Tino de détruire nos mariages –aru?"**

**"Je crois que nous bloquons notre souvenir et c'est pourquoi on oublie que nous devons pas permettre à Tino de les organiser."** Expliqua Angleterre.

Tous acquiescèrent.

**"Bon."** Dit Autriche. Attirant l'attention de Prusse. **"Le plus important est que nous sommes enfin mariés."** Il lui fit un ample sourire.

**"Oui."**

Les deux se rapprochèrent pour se donner un baiser, ou ainsi en aurait-il été si le danois n'avait pas parlé, disant…

**"C'est moi ou ces immenses boules de feu viennent vers nous?"**

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le ciel. Effectivement, quelques boules de feu venaient dans leur direction, menaçant leur santé.

Une sueur froide coula le long de leur front en les voyant.

**"COUREZ!"** Le cri d'Elizabeta les sortis de leur paralysie.

**"!"**

Tous coururent et immédiatement les boules s'écrasèrent près d'eux en explosant, projetant des feux d'artifices et du verre. Un chaos complet.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils allèrent à l'hôpital…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**S'il n'y a pas de douleur, ce n'est pas un mariage mémorable…**_

_Tino Väinämöinen (Finland)_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**A SUIVRE! :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:****  
****Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	9. Je veux te rendre heureux

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

(Larmes de Verre)

Par Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E

Traduit par Zephyy

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**Profitez-en!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**Epilogue****  
****-I wanna make you happy-****  
**_(Je veux te rendre heureux)_

Le temps passa tranquillement à l'exception de quelques conflits, cependant, rien ne perturbait la pais et le bonheur des pays.

Les Dieux avaient réunis toutes les nations pour leur faire savoir de nouveaux changements. Avec les problèmes vécus par Prusse et Autriche, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils vivaient dans le passé, la terre avait changée, les humains et les pays aussi. Les règles antiques compliquaient seulement l'existence de ces êtres; c'en était suffisant avec les guerres et autres conflits. Ainsi les Dieux avaient décidés de les changer, de les améliorer pour les aider au lieu de les restreindre.

Et parmi ces premiers changements, ils leurs permettaient de procréer. Enfin les pays pouvaient avoir leurs propres enfants, pas nécessairement avec un territoire et les mêmes responsabilités qu'eux, bien qu'ils puissent hériter de terres s'ils le voulaient. Si les nations se sentaient comme des humains, pourquoi ne pas leur permettre d'avoir des héritiers.

Les nouvelles règles furent bien acceptées tout comme les changements. Elles étaient correctes. Le monde fut alors dans une grande paix, rendant possible de nouvelles alliances, une plus grande diversité des cultures, et des trêves.

Le monde était à l'apogée du bonheur, comme les pays.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

Quelques années plus tard…

Prusse décida de faire une fête avec tous les autres pays. Il n'était pas nécessaire de célébrer quelque chose, bien que la véritable intension de l'albinos était de présenter son troisième enfant; une mignonne petite fille d'un an. Alexia Theresa.

**"N'est-elle pas adorable."**

Le prussien grinça d'émotion, heureux de montrer sa fille, qui était une version fille de son oksan, à la différence qu'elle avait de beaux yeux rubis.

**"Elle sera la plus belle femme du monde."** Il sourit avec fierté.

Les femmes furent gênées.

**"Tu dis toujours ça de tous tes enfants Gilbert."** Répliqua Arthur.

**"C'est évident! Tous mes enfants sont aussi géniaux que moi, c'est pourquoi nous sommes…the awesome family!"** se vanta-t-il. **"Il n'y a personne qui leur arrive à la cheville."**

**"Mon fils aussi est beau."** Souffla-t-il.

**"Oui!"** appuya Francis. **"Il a la beauté de son oksan, muah~"**

**"L'unique beauté existe dans the hero family!"** cria bruyamment l'américain comme toujours. **"Pas vrai Kiku love?"** Il embrassa fortement le japonais.

**"H-hai!"** sa voix était timide.

Ainsi les pays continuèrent calmement leur discussion sur leurs enfants parfaits, une habitude des parents.

Non loin d'eux, les enfants en question jouaient ou autre…

Une rose blanche apparue devant les yeux d'un petit garçon de sept ans, son nom était Eri; sa ressemblance avec son omma Kiku était grande, à la différence qu'il avait les cheveux long et de beaux yeux bleus.

**"Pour moi?"**

Wolfgang acquiesça, rougissant un peu.

**"Eloigne-toi d'mon frère!"** Un petit enfant s'interposa entre eux.

Son nom était Alfred Jr. De quatre ans, surprotecteur avec son frère, le même visage de son oksan et la même énergie.

**"Eloigne-toi ou j'appelle mon oksan!"**

Wolfgang le regarda fâché, ce morveux l'ennuyait réellement.

Un peu plus loin, un petit enfant aux cheveux châtain clair et attaché en queue de cheval et aux jolis yeux vert, s'approcha d'un petit blond qui semblait avoir des problèmes.

**"Salut!"** Il le salua joyeusement. "**Je suis Gary, ma maman est Elizabeta."** Se présenta-t-il. **"Comment tu t'appelles? On a le même âge non? J'en ai six."**

**"Ancel Valente et j'en ai aussi six."** Dit-il sans vouloir plus bavarder, son regard ambre se tourna à nouveau vers deux enfants blonds –des jumeaux- qui jouaient avec Wolferret.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"** Il regarda dans la même direction. Il aperçue les jumeaux. **"Hey, ce sont Mikkel et Eikel, allons jouer avec eux!"** Il sourit et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il se rendit compte qu'Ancel ne bougeait pas. **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne veux pas jouer?"**

**"Ce n'est pas ça, je…"** Il regarda dans une autre direction.

**"Huh?"** Après avoir vu où il regardait, il sentit un regard intense.

Non loin de là se trouvait Nonah. Le petit garçon avait une ressemblance notoire avec son oksan, tant dans la taille, les yeux, la couleur des cheveux et comme Berwald, il avait un regard intense qui faisait peur.

**"Tu as peur de Nonah?"** Il le regarda étonné. **"On a le même âge."**

**"Hello!"** Une voix joyeuse les surpris.

Là à côté des jumeaux le petit Alfred avait fait son entrée.

**"Voila, Junior n'a pas peur de Nonah, tu devrais avoir honte, il a seulement quatre ans et toi six."**

**"Où est mon fiancé?"** demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**"Yo."** Eikel leva sa main, qui fut prise par Junior.

**"Yay, viens je vais te présenter à mon omma."**

**"Okay."**

**"Hey, laisse mon frère tranquille morveux précoce!"** cria Nonah et il lui arracha tout de suite Eikel.

**"NOOOON IL EST MON FIANCER!"**

**"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est!"** grogna-t-il, sans lui permettre de s'approcher de son frère.

**"Si je sais!"** Il croisa les bras. **"Uncle Francis me l'a dit."**

**"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"** Il essaya de l'intimider avec son regard, sans aucun effet, le morveux était exempt.

**"Ton ami spécial."**

Il y eut un petit silence. Nonah soupira.

**"En réalité t'es un morveux."** Avec une main il le poussa, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

**"Le dirait à mon oksan!"** Il commença à pleurer.

**"C'est quoi un précoce?" **se demanda Gary après avoir entendu Nonah le dire. **"Hey Ancel tu sa-"** Il ne finit pas en ne voyant pas le blond. **"Où es-tu?" **Après l'avoir cherché, il réussit à le voir tenant la main de Mikkel et marchant joyeusement vers Feliciano.

**"Omama, omama."**

Italie s'inquiéta en entendant son fils.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ancel?"** Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

**"C'est Mikkel."** L'enfant le salua.

**"Bonjour Mikkel! Tu es très mignon, tu ressembles beaucoup à Mathias, tu sais~"**

**"Omama, il est mon fiancer."**

**"Ah?"** Il garda le silence. **"Ton quoi?"**

**"Mon fiancé."**

**"WAAAA c'est mignon~"** Il l'embrassa fortement devant ce subit geste précipité.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Feliciano?"** Ludwig se rapprocha, un verre de bière à la main. **"Pourquoi ce cri?"**

**"Lud, notre fils à déjà un fiancé, ve~"**

**"Ah, okay."** Il était sur le point de partir quand il réagit. **"QUOI!"**

**"Oui; n'est-ce pas Ancel?"**

Le petit acquiesça.

**"Mikkel est mon fiancé."** Sa joie redoubla.

**"Oui, je suis son fiancé."** Soutient l'autre enfant.

Ludwig pâlit, la bière tomba au sol.

**"Mon fils est quoi?"**

La voix les fit trembler. Derrière eux se trouvait Berwald, le visage colérique.

Italie et Ancel se cachèrent derrière Allemagne, tremblant.

**"Attends Berwald, ce sont des enfants, ils ne savent pas encore ce que c'est."** Il essaya de calmer le suédois, qui restait égal à lui-même.

**"Mais Junior a aussi un fiancé, il nous l'a dit."** Dit-il cacher derrière la jambe d'Italie.

**"Oui oksan!"** dit Mikkel, avec un grand sourire sur son visage.** "Eikel est le fiancé de Junior."**

**"Quoi?"** Les deux hommes les regardèrent perplexes.

Tout de suite ils se retournèrent quand ils virent Alfred assit avec Kiku, riant. Sans plus penser, ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

L'américain bavardait affablement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une forte présence dans son dos et il se leva brusquement de son siège. Tout en même temps.

**"Hey what's wrong?"** s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Allemagne et Suède le regardaient furieux.

**"Tu es celui qui met des idées bizarres dans la tête de nos enfants."** Grogna le suédois.

**"Quoi! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez, what's wrong with you both of you!"**

Et la discussion continua. Japon demandait aux deux hommes de ne pas tuer son époux tandis qu'Autriche leur demandait de ne pas détruire sa maison, pour sa part Danemark tentait de dissuader Suède de descendre Amérique, qui se trouvait-là sans comprendre pourquoi ils l'attaquaient.

"**Pourquoi ils crient?"**

Un enfant l'albinos aux yeux violets se rapprocha d'un autre qui était le portrait craché d'Angleterre.

**"Nos papa se battent."** Dit-il.

**"Pourquoi?"**

**"Je ne sais pas."**

**"Où est mon frère?"** Il chercha dans toute la pièce.

**"Qui c'est?"**

**"Wolfgang."**

**"Ah il est avec Eri dans la salle de piano."**

**"Merci."** Dit-il, il lui passa devant puis recula. **"Qui es-tu?"**

**"Darreth; et toi?"**

**"Friederich Gilbert."**

**"Fri-edtik…quoi?"** Il n'arrivait pas à le prononcer.

**"Appelle-moi Gil, mon omama le fait toujours."** Il lui sourit, l'autre enfant acquiesça. **"Viens, allons embêter mon frère."**

**"Okay."**

Pendant ce temps…Gary s'approchait d'une poussette.

**"Woa que tu es mignonne."**

Alexia regarda avec curiosité l'enfant en face d'elle.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici seule?" **Il se retourna pour voir le tumulte, la discussion entre les adultes continuait encore. **"Eheheh nos papas adorent se battre, viens allons-y."** Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras. **"Ici tu es toute seule, allons jouer avec les autres."**

Cela dit ils partirent.

D'un autre côté Nonah cherchait ses petits frères qui avaient disparus. Il était gêné de les avoir perdu de vue, il scanna la pièce, pour finir par apercevoir tout de suite deux enfants qui sortaient de la salle.

**"Gil."** Une légère rougeur se montra sur ses joues.

Oubliant de chercher ses frères, il suivit l'albinos.

**"I'm innocent!"** Il ronchonna de gêne. **"Je n'ai pas donné ces idées à mon fils! Kiku dis-leur!"**

**"Alfred a raison, il n'a pas l'âge pour penser à ça."** Le défendit-il.

**"Je ne veux pas que ton fils s'approche de mes fils!"** souffla Berwald.

**"C'est plutôt mon fils qui ne doit pas s'approcher des tiens, Junior a quatre ans, ton jumeaux cinq."** Renchérit-il. **"Comment savoir s'ils n'ont pas mit cette idée dans la tête de mon fils?"**

**"Hey mes enfants sont purs et innocents!"** répliqua Mathias.

La discussion commençait à s'échauffer, chacun s'accusant d'être coupable.

**"SILENCE!"**

Les cris se turent. Ils cherchèrent qui avait élevé la voix, ils virent un autrichien très en colère. Il n'était pas facile de voir Roderich furieux et quand il l'était, il faisait simplement peur.

**"C'est ma maison et je ne permettrais pas ces stupidités! Arrêtez de vous battre comme des animaux et comportez-vous en tant qu'êtres dotés de cerveaux!"** Il haleta fortement. **"Nos enfants sont ici! C'est l'exemple que nous leur donnons, se battre comme des chiffonniers!"**

**"Un moment."** Commença Hongrie, il y avait trop de silence dans la pièce. **"OÙ SONT NOS ENFANTS!"**

Ils cherchèrent tous dans la pièce, effectivement, les enfants ne se trouvaient pas là.

**"Ahhh, Alexia n'est pas là!"** Gilbert était atterré.

Ils étaient tous sur le point de céder à la panique quand tout à coup, une mélodie se fit entendre.

**"La salle de musique."** Dit Roderich.

En un instant, ils sortirent de là pour se diriger vers la pièce, recevant une grande surprise quand ils arrivèrent.

Là dans la pièce se trouvaient tous les enfants, s'amusant, vivant ensemble sans disputes, sans bagarres, sans cris…la joie inondait l'atmosphère.

Wolfgang jouait du piano, les yeux fermés en profitant de la mélodie. Derrière lui sur le sol, assis, son public était Gary avec la petite Alexia qui applaudissait et Eri qui le regardait avec admiration.

Dans les fauteuils, quelques enfants étaient endormis. Les jumeaux couraient dans la pièce avec Ancel et Junior qui les poursuivaient. Darreth, Gil et Nonah jouaient avec Wolferret et Gilbird.

**"Ils sont ici."** Dit Hongrie.

Les adultes entrèrent en silence. Heureux de les voir vivre ensemble en harmonie.

**"Ils peuvent se comporter bien mieux que nous."** Dit Autriche.

Les autres regardèrent dans une autre direction. Honteux de leur comportement.

**"Nous devrions apprendre d'eux et arrêter de nous disputer."** Cela dit, Roderich se dirigea vers le piano et accompagna son fils.

En acquiesçant, chacun se dirigea vers les enfants pour partager ce moment de joie.

Près des musiciens se trouvaient maintenant Elizabeta, Kiku, Feliciano et Ludwig. Alfred, Mathias et Arthur s'unirent avec ceux qui couraient, tandis que Berwald, Francis et Gilbert décidèrent d'aller jouer avec les animaux. Les parents et les enfants avaient fusionnés.

Un bon accueil emportait enfin la paix et la tranquillité…

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

La nuit approcha rapidement. Les autres pays partirent peu à peu, quittant Autriche et Prusse tandis que les petits faisaient de même avec leurs amis, désireux de les revoir et de rejouer avec eux.

En quelques minutes, la maison était vide.

Autriche ferma la porte après le dernier visiteur. Il bailla et s'étira le cou; il était réellement fatigué de la fête. Comme il devait toujours se charger d'éteindre les lumières et de nettoyer la catastrophe derrière l'albinos.

Il observa la pièce, elle était réellement sale, il détestait voir le lieu dans cet état, mais la fatigue était telle qu'il désirât dés cet instant d'ajourner le ménage pour le lendemain.

'_Gilbert doit être endormit.'_ Pensa-t-il.

Après être arrivé à la chambre, il fut surpris en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait.

L'albinos était placidement endormit, la petite Alexia se trouvait dans ses bras et à côté d'elle, ses enfants; Wolfgang l'enlaçait son frère Gil qui l'enlaçait le furet et encore à côté, Gilbird se trouvait endormit sur l'un des oreillers à côté de l'argenté.

La scène était adorable. Roderich sourit; dans sa vie il avait imaginé être ainsi avec sa famille, il avait beaucoup rêvassé à la possibilité d'en avoir une avec Prusse, le résultat était encore plus grand que ses désirs.

Il s'approcha du lit, lentement, ne voulant réveiller personne et s'installa à côté de Gilbert, ses bras enlacèrent le prussien par derrière.

**"Rody?"** La voix somnolente de Gilbert se fit entendre.

**"Dors."** Dit-il en collant plus son corps contre celui de son époux.

**"As-tu déjà imaginé cela une fois?"** demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de sa fille.

**"Non, jamais."** Il plongea dans son cou, y déposant de petits baisers. **"Et toi?"**

**"Non…je n'ai jamais réussi à penser aussi loin."**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"**

**"J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais seul…"** Autriche garda le silence. **"Je ne le dis jamais…mais la vérité c'est que…je ne voulais pas être seul."** Sa voix était douce.

Roderich l'embrassa plus fort.

**"Je t'aime Rody."**

Autriche fut surpris, il était rare d'entendre Prusse dire ces mots.

**"Moi aussi Gilbert, de toute mon âme."**

L'albinos rit un peu.

**"Dors maintenant, demain sera une dure journée."**

**"Pourquoi?"**

**"Tu dois nettoyer la maison."** Bredouilla-t-il en riant.

Autriche grogna.

**"Si tu m'aidais ce ne serait pas si dur."**

**"Le génial Prusse ne fais «jamais» de travaux ménagers."**

**"On ne te retirera pas le génial pour m'avoir aidé."** Répliqua-t-il.

**"Pourtant je t'aide."**

**"En quoi?"**

**"Je ne te gêne pas."** Il rit.

Roderich garda le silence. Puis il rit avec lui.

**"Je t'aime Gilbert, tu me rends si heureux."**

Gilbert sourit, ses joues rougirent un peu aux mots tendres de l'autrichien.

**"Dort maintenant."** Dit le prussien en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller.

Puis la nuit s'écoula lentement, un silence tranquille se formait, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le lit craquer. Prusse s'était retourné pour voir son époux. Il lui souriait.

Il était rare de le voir ainsi, avec ce sourire sur le visage; ce n'en n'était pas un d'arrogance, de présomption ou de moquerie. Mais un vrai sourire de bonheur sincère.

**"Tu me rends aussi très heureux Roderich."** Il rapprocha son visage. **"Merci."**

Cela dit il lui donna un baiser, plein de tendre amour.

Ils étaient passés par beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver à ce moment de leur vie. Le chemin avait été long, plein de douleur, de malheur et de larmes amères, cependant ils ne regrettaient pas. Parce qu'enfin…

Il y avait une fin heureuse.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**J'ai cru que le bonheur était de t'avoir à côté de moi et aujourd'hui, tu me démontres qu'il y a un bonheur plus grand après avoir vu notre amour se refléter sur un enfant; merci! Pour me donner autant la joie d'être en vie…**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

XxX•**Notes Finales**•XxX

Yo~ Voila, c'est finit! Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que je ne reviendrais pas sur cette fic, que c'est terminé... J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé traduire cette fanfic, même s'il y a eut un moment où je pensais ne jamais arriver au bout.

Cette traduction, c'est (au moment où j'écris ces mots) 8 reviews (merci beaucoup à Satsuki, Florette, Antarktis-Sama et Akebono mimichan), 4 followers, 3 favoris, et 848 vues. Je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes (il n'est pas trop tard pour se faire connaitre! XD). Je remercie aussi l'auteure de m'avoir permis de traduire cette fiction, que je trouve tout simplement géniale.

* * *

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**_~owari~_**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

**X:::x-X-**SLE**-x-x::X:**  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


End file.
